Love at First Sight
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (Steve x OC)
1. Part One

Love at first sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Love at first sight'. This is the first in an ongoing series which I affectionately refer to as the Model Saga or TMS when I'm feeling lazy.**

 **As the title suggest this is a story where Steve and Danni fall in love at first sight and all the problems which goes with that such as concerned friends and family members, work, different lives ect ect and how they try and overcome it. If you are perhaps looking for an angst story than this one will not be for you as the love between Steve and Danni never falters.**

 **This story, unlike many of my others, does feature male Danny as well as female Danni. Danni in this story is a well know supermodel while Danno is a Detective like in the series. I understand this may be complicated so to try and lessen that I will refer to Danni as Danielle except when she's being addressed in conversation.**

 **This is set half way through the first season, probably about episode 10.**

 **Anyway, not much more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **So what exactly do you think is happening over there where that large crowd is? Are they doing another event or something like they did yesterday?" Danielle Richardson remarked curiously as she pushed herself up onto her elbows on the sun lounger she was using so she could get a better look at the commotion occurring on the other side of the pool.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **One sided Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part One

* * *

 **Sometimes a glance is all it takes for everything to change**

* * *

"So what exactly do you think is happening over there where that large crowd is? Are they doing another event or something like they did yesterday?" Danielle Richardson remarked curiously as she pushed herself up onto her elbows on the sun lounger she was using so she could get a better look at the commotion occurring on the other side of the pool.

She frowned slightly when one of the men moved revealing a small gap which allowed her to see for the first time that the area was taped off with yellow tape, the same sort of tape they used on the Crime TV shows she watched religiously when she had the time.

"Oh that? I forgot you wouldn't know what had happened" Her elder sister Caitlin remarked, lifting a slim hand to her face and lightly gripped the frame of her designer sunglasses, pushing them up and resting them on the top of her head. Her dark eyes focusing on the growing crowd with a bored look before she looked back at Danielle when the younger woman spoke, a trace of impatience to her voice.

"When what happened Cait?"

"Patience youngling" Caitlin replied before taking pity on her sister and explaining. "Apparently there was a murder here in the early hours of the morning. I heard from Francesco that someone was pushed off of one of the balconies of the twentieth floor and they landed right there." She stated, waving a hand towards the crowd again.

"A murder?" Danielle repeated in surprise, her grey eyes widening with a look of horror.

"That's what Francesco said and he would be the one to know since he was the one who discovered the body this morning." The brunette answered with a careless shrug, nodding her head towards the good looking life guard who was surrounded by women, no doubt making the most of his five minutes of fame to score as many phone numbers as he could. Danielle rolled her eyes before focusing back on the crime scene, her head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

"How do they know it's a murder though? Couldn't the victim have simply fallen or committed suicide? Maybe that's why they wanted to be on the twentieth floor to begin with or maybe they just drank too much, went out for some fresh air and leaned out too far. I doubt it would be the first time something like that had happened." She suggested.

"Alright Detective Richardson, you can put your theories away. The police are treating it as a homicide and according to Francesco they've called in their elite team to deal with it." Caitlin told her.

"Elite team?" Danielle questioned, sounding curious as she looked back towards the scene.

"They are called 50 and are apparently the Governor of Hawaii's personal taskforce, all of them were handpicked for the job. It's run by some sort of Commander who is part of the army or the navy and they have a reputation for not only being the best but for being the kind of team who shoot first and ask questions later. They wouldn't send in a team like that for something as simple as a suicide or accident. You would send a team like that to deal with a murder." Caitlin remarked with a frown as she stared at the scene.

"I guess so" Danielle replied before she frowned and looked back towards her sister. "Do you think that argument we heard this morning might be connecting in some way? Maybe we should speak to this 50 and tell them what we heard?" She suggested, biting her lower lip when Caitlin merely shrugged and settled herself back onto her deck chair, pushing her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes.

"We could do that Danni" She agreed "But for the time being it would be better if we remain quiet about what we heard until we are actually asked. It could have absolutely nothing to do with this case and we could end up sending them on a wild goose chase which give the murderer time to escape. It's not our business to get involved. 50 will find the person responsible and make them pay for it probably with a bullet in the head. They don't need our help to do that. We'll simply wait for them to come to us first. We are on the same floor where it occurred after all, they are bound to come asking questions."

"But wouldn't it be up to them to decide whether it was a good lead or not? We…" Danielle stopped abruptly when Caitlin held up her hand to her in a classic stop sign.

"No Danielle" She said sternly. "We've come to Hawaii on a vacation, it's meant to be relaxing remember? I need a break from work and Dad thought it would be a good idea for you to be out of the country while he dealt with your ex boyfriend and moving your ex best friend out of your home. We have enough problems on our plate as it is without adding more to them. We'll speak to 50 if they come to us and not before, understood?" She asked, waiting until Danielle nodded at her before she spoke again. "Good, now let's just soak up some rays and take it easy before lunch" She leaned back on the sun lounger with a sigh, the conversation between them clearly over in her mind.

Danielle sighed silently, trying hard to ignore the sharp stab of pain her sister's careless words caused her, as she laid back down on the sun lounger, adjusting herself so she could see the crime scene clearly from where she lay. She picked her drink up, taking a long sip of the cold fruit smoothie before placing it back on the side, her thoughts whirling in her head.

The crowd of people had finally been pushed back by the uniformed officers giving her a clear view of what was happening behind the tape. A small Chinese man dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit was hunched down beside what she assumed was the body. There were other men and women dressed similarly, looking around the area clearly looking for anything which may have been evidence.

Her eyes landed on a tall man who was standing still amid the surrounding chaos. His head was tilted slightly down clearly listening to what the smaller, blonde man next to him was saying.

Danielle stared, unable to take her eyes off of him, her heart beating uncomfortably fast while a feeling of butterflies burst in her stomach. The man was stunning looking, tall and muscled with tattoos peeking out from the sleeves of his plain blue t-shirt. His hair was short and dark, matching the colour of the scruff on his face, a face which was perfect in her eyes.

Every weakness she had ever had when it came to men was in front of her in one package, making her mouth dry.

"Do you know who that is Cait?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She must have failed from the quick look her sister shot her before she followed Danielle's gaze, a knowing smirk coming to her face as though she was reading Danielle's mind.

"That would be the Commander in charge of 50. I can't remember what Francesco said his name was but it definitely began with a M, maybe Mc something." Caitlin remarked.

"That's the shoot first, think later Commander you were talking about?" Danielle remarked in surprise, glancing towards her sister in time to see the other woman nod at her.

"Yep that's him, he's cute but not really my type. Now the blonde with him? He's a whole different story, have you seen his ass? That is exactly how an ass should be" She asked with a hum of appreciation which made Danielle laugh. Her sister's weakness for blondes was well known in their family, just as Danielle's weakness for dark haired men was.

She glanced towards the blonde, her eyes dropping as he turned round and grinned. He might not have been her type but her sister was certainly right when she said he had a great ass.

Shaking her head she looked back towards the Commander, her fingernails digging into the soft palm of her hand.

Now he was someone's she had to know.

The only question was how.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. An especially large thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate the support!**


	2. Part Two

Love at first sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Love at first sight'. This is the first in an ongoing series which I affectionately refer to as the Model Saga or TMS when I'm feeling lazy.**

 **As the title suggest this is a story where Steve and Danni fall in love at first sight and all the problems which goes with that such as concerned friends and family members, work, different lives ect ect and how they try and overcome it. If you are perhaps looking for an angst story than this one will not be for you as the love between Steve and Danni never falters.**

 **This story, unlike many of my others, does feature male Danny as well as female Danni. Danni in this story is a well know supermodel while Danno is a Detective like in the series. I understand this may be complicated so to try and lessen that I will refer to Danni as Danielle except when she's being addressed in conversation.**

 **This is set half way through the first season, probably about episode 10.**

 **Anyway, not much more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **So what exactly do you think is happening over there where that large crowd is? Are they doing another event or something like they did yesterday?" Danielle Richardson remarked curiously as she pushed herself up onto her elbows on the sun lounger she was using so she could get a better look at the commotion occurring on the other side of the pool.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Two

* * *

 **I didn't choose you. I just took one look at you, and then… there was just no turning back.**

* * *

"Okay Max, get the body back to the morgue and let us know what you can about the victim. All we have to go on at the moment is his name and what room he was booked into, if he has any abrasions or defensive wounds on him which would indicate that he was fighting before his death than that would help." Steve McGarrett stated, his gaze fixed on Max Bergman, the medical examiner who has been assigned to the case.

There was a tone to his voice which the others recognised, one which told his team that he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Max nodded sharing a quick look Danny Williams before he focused his attention on Steve, squinting up at the tall man behind his glasses.

"Yes Commander, I'll start work on him as soon as I'm back at the morgue. I'll also check his system for any drugs he may have ingested and get the samples sent to CSU immediately." He remarked as he pushed himself to his feet, pulling off the adhesive gloves he was wearing.

"That be good Max" Steve responded, looking away from the other man and instead focusing on the surrounding crowd, making a note of their faces for future reference before he looked back at his team as they gathered close around him. He spoke, pitching his voice low so no one would be able to overhear them clearly. The last thing they needed was someone overhearing and telling the reporters hanging around. "We'll split up, Chin I want you and Kono to head up to the victim's room and see what you can make of it. Was there any struggle up there? I know HPD have decided this is a Homicide but we can't quite rule out accidental death or suicide. Get a list of the other occupants on the 20th floor as well, we'll interview each of them individually and see whether they overheard anything."

"What will you and Danny do?" Chin asked, his dark eyes flickering between the two of them.

"We'll interview the people round here and see whether they know anything." He said with a nod at them ignoring Danny's groan next to him.

"We're on it boss, we'll let you know whether we overhear anything." Kono said brightly, shooting Danny a sympathetic look before she grabbed Chin's arm and dragged him towards the hotel entrance, clearly not wanting to stick around in case Steve changed his mind with the job allocation.

Steve raised an eyebrow, shaking his head as he turned to his partner, unsurprised to see the blonde looking around him with a thoughtful look which made it hard to know what the other man was thinking.

"You ready to go?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow when Danny visibly shook himself and twisted round so he was looking towards Steve.

"Am I ready to go and talk to this crowd? Yeah I'm ready, I can barely contain my excitement. Can't you tell?" Danny commented dryly with a roll of his blue eyes. "I think I'd have preferred taking on the victim's room then having to talk to this bunch of people"

Steve smirked at the comment, unfazed by Danny's tone as he looked around him again silently agreeing with his partner that this would be a waste of time right until the point his eyes landed on a blonde woman laying on a sun lounger across from where they stood.

There was no doubt in his mind that the woman was exquisite looking. Clearly small in height she was also slim with a body that Steve wanted to run his hands over and explore. Her dark blue bikini suited her fair skin. Wavy blonde hair was tied up in a careless knot at the top of her head indicating that her hair would be long if it was down while her eyes were hidden by a dark pair of sunglasses.

Steve swallowed hard, his body reacting to the sight of her as the blood rushed straight from his head to his groin. Normally blonde weren't his type but there was just something about her he couldn't describe, something which was making it hard for him to look away from her as his mind raced. He wanted to know everything about her as soon as possible

"Yo, earth to Steve! Are you listening to me?"

Steve blinked, forcing himself to look at Danny.

"Course I am, you're still bitching over the assignment I gave us. Personally I don't think it will be as bad as you imagine it to be." Steve remarked, a distracted tone to his voice his caused Danny to look at him, his bright blue eyes narrowing slightly before he shrugged.

"Now you get optimistic on me" He grumbled before his voice changed becoming serious. "We've already spoken to the living doll over there" He said, indicating via a nod of his head the dark haired life guard who had discovered the body and who seemed more interested in checking out the women by the pool side and surrounding area than he was in doing his actual job. "He swears blind that he was the only one down here when he discovered the body and I tend to believe him. I don't think the man had two brain cells in his head to rub together" Danny remarked, his comment causing Steve to snort out loud in amusement.

"That's why we're going to talk to the people here now. You never know who had heard what, sometimes all they need is a little bit of guidance to remember something. I'm pretty sure you're the one who taught me that one." Steve responded, flashing his partner a grin which grew when Danny made a huffing sound at him in response, his eyes sparking in a way which told Steve that the younger man had found his comment amusing even if he didn't plan to admit that out loud to anyone.

"Funny McGarrett" Danny remarked with another roll of his eyes.

Steve looked around him again, his eyes lingering on the blond woman. As much as he wanted to head straight over to her first to introduce himself he resisted. If he left her until last then that would mean he would have more time with her. He turned and nudged Danny in the side indicating him to follow before he moved past him, heading towards an older couple who were dressed in garish Hawaiian shirts.

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am, I'm Commander McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Williams, we're both with 50. Could you tell me if you saw or heard anything odd either this morning or sometimes during the night?" He questioned forcing a pleasant smile onto his face when the couple turned to each other to share a look before they turned back to him and launched into detail about everything they had done since the afternoon before.

Steve breathed our quietly, watching the blonde from the corner of his eyes to make sure that she didn't disappear on him before he had a chance to talk to her.

Nothing in his eyes was more important than that.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. An especially large thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate the support!**


	3. Part Three

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all and the official meeting between Steve and Danni.**

 **I hope you're all ready for an extremely fluffy story because trust me when I say that this story is definitely fluffy.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **It looks like the two guys from Five-0 are coming round asking everyone some questions, probably about whether they heard anything which happened this morning." Danielle remarked with a glance towards her sister as she reached for her drink again, taking another sip of the cool smoothie and savouring the taste of berries while she waited for Caitlin to respond.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Three

* * *

 **Love is just a word until you find someone who gives it definition**

* * *

"It looks like the two guys from Five-0 are coming round asking everyone some questions, probably about whether they heard anything which happened this morning." Danielle remarked with a glance towards her sister as she reached for her drink again, taking another sip of the cool smoothie and savouring the taste of berries while she waited for Caitlin to respond.

She couldn't help the small smile which came to her face when her sister groaned out loud at her remark. If there was one thing Danielle knew about the other woman it was that she hated being interrupted while she was relaxing by anyone.

"Please tell me that you're joking with me Danni" Caitlin remarked, sighing when Danielle shook her head and responded.

"Look for yourself" She remarked, taking another sip as Caitlin pushed herself into a seated position, looking around her and frowning when she saw that the two member of Five-0 were indeed speaking to everyone in the pool area. "Great, just great. We come here for some peace and relaxation and instead this happens, remind me never to book us into this hotel again if we come back to Hawaii on another trip." She complained.

"I'm pretty sure the victim didn't schedule his murder just to mess with our vacation plans Cait." She remarked dryly, smiling when Caitlin shot her an unimpressed look.

"Now you're a comedian?" Caitlin grumbled with a shake of her head. Danielle ignored the comment knowing that her sister wasn't happy unless she was complained about something. It was just the way she was and was harmless. Danielle placed her drink on the side just as Caitlin swung her legs to the side and came to her feet, stretching her arms above her head before she dropped them, dark eyes focusing on Danielle. "Come on, I think it's time we went for a swim, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll skip us completely so we can carry on enjoying our vacation. The last thing either of us needs right now is to be involved in more drama."

"Caitlin, you are aware someone has died right? Be a little bit more compassionate" Danielle scolded lightly with a shake of her head though she came to her feet as well. "A swim does sound good though, it's hotter than I thought it would be today." She remarked, taking her sunglasses off and placing them in her beach bag. She straightened, bringing her hand to her neck and massaged the muscles, her eyes flickering to the dark haired man again, her heart skipping a beat when she realised that he was watching her. She met his blue eyes, feeling as though everything else simply melted away and that there were just the two of them in the world. She swallowed hard at the look in his eyes, shivering slightly before she forced herself to look away from him, her mouth curling into a smile.

Whatever it was she was feeling, it appeared that he was feeling it as well.

* * *

Steve breathed out slowly as the blond woman looked away from her, a streak of pink staining her cheekbones as though she was embarrassed. He was aware that the man they were interviewing was still talking to them but he found himself ignoring him, safe in the knowledge that his partner was listening and taking everything in. He smiled when the blonde looked back towards him again, clearly she had noticed him as much as he had noticed her.

"Where have you been all my life" He murmured quietly to himself, wincing when Danny nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"Steven…" Danny began to say, stopping, his blue eyes widening, when Steve held up his hand in a classic stop sign.

"I'll be right back Danno" He told his partner, moving past him and their witness intent on speaking to the girl who looked as though she was getting ready to leave, something he couldn't allow to happen without speaking to her first. He was so intent on reaching her that he failed to notice the waiter who was passing by at the same time causing the two of them to collide heavily with each other sending the waiter and the tray filled with glasses which he had been carrying, crashing to the side. Steve winced, glancing up in time to see the blonde watching him with a startled look which was slowly morphing into one of amusement.

Steve groaned quietly to himself, resisting the urge to smack his forehead against the nearest wall.

This was not the first impression he had hoped to give.

* * *

Danielle watched the scene unfolding in front of her with a smile as she saw both the dark haired Commander and blond Detective helping the flustered waiter to his feet, the brunette obviously apologising to the man who he had knocked over.

She shook her head, turning and ran lightly to the pool and dived in, going deep enough to touch the bottom of the pool before she came back up for some much need oxygen. Danielle pushed her wet hair back away from her face, treading the water as she looked around her, her eyes landing on her sister. Rolling her eyes, she made a sound of amusement at the back of her throat as Caitlin stood at the side of the pool, delicately putting her toe into the water before she finally headed down the steps and climbed into the pool.

"I was beginning to think that you would never join me." Danielle called out to her other woman as her sister lazily swam over to where she was treading water, smiling when she caught sight of the amused look which came to Caitlin's face at her remark.

"You know Danielle, just because you want to dive right into the deep end it doesn't meant that the rest of us want to, some of us like to savour things and take our time with them." Caitlin replied, letting out a startled laugh when Danielle responded by sticking her tongue out at her.

"If you say so" Danielle replied before she turned and swam six lengths of the pool, enjoying the exercise, she loved swimming but was never able to do it as much as she wanted to. Danielle came to the edge of the pool and climbed out, hurrying over to the empty Jacuzzi and stepped into the hot water, slowly lowering herself into it with a thankful sigh, feeling her muscles beginning to relax.

She would be the first to admit that she had been overdoing everything after the past few months, ever since she had arrived home early from a modelling shoot to find her boyfriend of three years in her bed with her supposed best friend. She had tried desperately to hide from the pain and hurt by burying herself into work, taking job after job. Anything which would get her away from her home which now felt tainted to her. When Caitlin had suggested that they get away for two weeks Danielle had jumped at the idea. Neither of them had been to Hawaii so it had seemed the perfect place for her to run to, to recover.

Pushing the thought away, she sighed, leaning her head back and letting her eyes drift close.

* * *

Steve stopped near the Jacuzzi, taking a moment to watch the blonde in front of him, his heart racing as he took in the peaceful look on her face as she tilted her head back towards the sun, her eyes closed against the overhead glare of the Hawaiian sun.

"Okay, so we've interview everyone around the pool just like you wanted. The only two left are… oh Jesus Christ, do you know exactly who they are? That's Caitlin and Danielle Richardson" Danny said, his eyes widening as he nudged Steve sharply in the side again causing Steve to grunt. "Damn, they look even better than they do in their photographs. I wonder what brings them here to Hawaii? Are they on a vacation or a job?" He remarked thoughtfully.

"Their photographs?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow "Now that you've said their names out loud I recognise them but I don't know how I know them. You'd think you'd remember someone who looks like that" He remarked thoughtfully, his eyes flickering to the side in time to see the dark haired woman who had been with the blonde earlier join her in the Jacuzzi.

"I'm not surprised that you've heard of them, I think everyone has." Danny answered him, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, the same way he always did when Steve did something which pained the other man. He dropped his hand and began speaking again. "If Mary or Catherine have ever brought a fashion magazine with them to your house then you would have known them, I guarantee that one or both of them would have been on the front cover. They are both supermodels who are currently sitting pretty at the top of the industry. Everyone is after them to appear as the face of their brand. Caitlin who is the brunette is the face of Dior and Danielle or Danni as she is known, who is the blonde, is the face of Burberry and Pepe jeans. They probably are the faces for other things as well but I can't remember what they are right now." He explained to Steve, rolling his eyes when he saw the look of disbelief that Steve shot him. "Don't give me that look, I have a daughter remember, Grace is a massive and I mean massive fan of Danielle Richardson. I don't know how she discovered about her but she follows everything she does."

"And what else does she do exactly?" Steve asked, trying to keep his voice casual as though the answer wasn't important to him.

"You mean what does Danielle do other than the modelling gig?" Danny questioned, shrugging when Steve nodded at him. "Well that's the thing, no one actually knows what she does in her own time. Danielle's a really private person as far as I know unlike her sister. Caitlin is always out hitting the town and partying in the hottest clubs and bars. She hooks up with a new guy every week but Danielle doesn't, she's rarely in the news and people who know her clam up when someone questions them about her which of course makes more people interested in her. People love a mystery after all."

"Since you seem to know so much about the pair and what they are like, you should take on Caitlin in the interviews. It sounds like she likes attention and people knowing who she is and you clearly do. She'll react better to you as a result." Steve suggested, shooting his partner a quick glance when the other man made a sound of amusement at the back of his throat.

"And don't tell me Steven, while I'm dealing with Caitlin, you'll take care of interviewing Danielle right? Don't think I can't see through your game" Danny commented with a shake of his head, rolling his eyes when he caught sight of the grin which Steve sent him. "Fine, since I'm such a good friend to you I'll let you have this one but you're going to owe me." He stated, placing his hand on Steve's back and shoving the other man forward. They walked towards the Jacuzzi, stopping beside it as Danny spoke. "Ladies, I apologise for disrupting you both when you're obviously relaxing and having a good time but I'm Detective Williams and this is my partner Commander McGarrett, we're both with Five-0. Do you mind if we ask you about an incident which occurred here this morning?" He asked, watching as the two women shared a quick look with each other before turning their attention to Steve and Danny.

* * *

Danielle tilted her head to the side, her eyes moving over Detective Williams good looking face for a moment before she focused her attention on commander McGarrett, a soft smile coming to her face when she realise that the Commander was already watching her. He was even more attractive close up.

"Of course you can Detective, we're always happy to help the local law enforcement with any queries they might have." Caitlin stated attracting Danielle's attention to her. "What do you need to know?" Danielle smirked when she saw the flirty smile which had come to her sister's face as she stared at Detective Williams. She couldn't blame her sister since she had always been that way. Stick a good looking man if front of her and Caitlin would proceed to flirt.

A movement to the side of her caught her attention and she looked towards it, surprised to see the Commander lower himself into a hunch position beside her. He spoke quietly, the sound of his voice sending a pleasant thrill up her spine. She was in serious trouble if she was even finding the sound of his voice attractive.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" He queried.

Danielle blinked, surprised that they were clearly going for the divide and conquer route of interviewing them. She glanced towards her sister, unsurprised to see her and Detective Williams engrossed in a conversation together before she looked back at the Commander and nodded.

"I don't mind" She told him, her breathe hitching when he smiled at her, his blue eyes softening as they scanned her face intently as though he was trying to memorise it.

"Are you married?" He queried, his eyes instantly widening in shock as though that hadn't been the question which he had meant to ask. "I apologise, that wasn't what I meant. I wanted to know how long you've been in Hawaii Miss Richardson." He asked, his voice professional sounding.

"Call me Danni rather than Miss Richardson" She instructed softly after an initial pause. "Cait and I flew in to Honolulu international about four PM on Saturday. We got a taxi from outside and came straight here so we've been here for three days now." She answered him, reaching up and hooking a curl behind her ear.

"How are you enjoying your stay so far?" He asked, the comment causing Danielle to smile as she glanced around her.

"I really enjoying it, it's beautiful out here. It makes me wish that I had visited before now but I guess at least I know now." Danielle remarked with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"How long are you both staying?" Steve questioned, trying to act as though the question was important towards the investigation and not just for his own knowledge.

"We're here for three weeks in total so I still have another two and a half weeks to enjoy." She told him, glancing down towards the water.

"That's a good stay then, where are you flying off to next?" He asked her, causing her eyes to come back and meet his, a look of thoughtfulness in them as she searched his own.

"Why would that be important for your investigation Commander?" Caitlin suddenly said, causing them both to look towards her in surprise. She was staring hard at Steve, her dark eyes narrowed. "I made the assumption when you said that you wanted to speak to us that your questions would be directed to your investigation and the body your men are currently carting away or was I mistaken?" She demanded.

"Catie" Danielle remarked with a sigh as she shook her head. "There's no need to be aggressive, the Commander was just asking me a question." She told her sister before she looked back towards Steve. "Caitlin is flying out to California for a job while I'm heading to Paris to walk the runways in the Paris fashion week."

Steve nodded, looking towards Danny when the other man coughed loudly, giving Steve a pointed look which told him without words that his partner thought he was insane. "As you're aware Miss Richardson we…"

"Danielle" She interrupted with an apologetic smile at Danny. "Please call me Danielle, Miss Richardson makes me nervous, stupid I know."

"Danielle" Danny corrected himself with a smile towards her, the same smile that Steve had seen him use thousands of times when it came to putting any potential witnesses to do with their cases at ease. It seemed to work here as well since Danielle gave Danny a pretty smile. "We're investigating a murder which occurred here this morning. The victim was pushed off the balcony on the twentieth floor around about seven. Did either you or your sister hear anything around that time? Something you may have dismissed as unimportant?" He asked, coming to his feet at the same time Steve did, both of them ready to hear the same answer which they had heard from everyone else.

"We did hear something around that time, it might not be related but…" Danielle remarked thoughtfully, her voice trailing off as she looked towards Caitlin who shrugged at her.

"You did? Could you tell us what you heard?" Steve asked, his eyes focusing on her.

"Well we heard two men arguing with each other. They were both speaking pretty loudly as though they were shouting but it was muffled as though it was coming from a few doors down or below us. I remember that it woke me up and it was around about 7, maybe 6.50 because I looked towards the clock to see what the time was." Danielle remarked with a frown as she looked down.

"Did you hear the wording that they used or was it just general shouting you heard Danni?" Steve asked, ignoring the sharp look of surprise that Caitlin shot him. "Danni" He repeated softly when she remained quiet, meeting her eyes when she looked back up at him with a shake of her head, her teeth teasing her lower lip. Steve's eyes dropped to the movement for a moment before he heard Danny cough at him, attracting his attention enough to his partner shake his head at him.

"No" Caitlin answered, sitting up straight in the Jacuzzi, her posture had changed from relax to tense, as though she was suddenly on high alert. "As my sister stated, the argument woke up both up, we were groggy and not quite with it. By the time we realised exactly what had woken us the shouting had died down and we went back to sleep." She stated. "If we had known what was going to happen then we would have rang down to the main desk and asked them to send someone up."

"Well we appreciate the information." Danny said with a smile at them both, "If either of you can remember anything else then please do not hesitate to contact us.

"You can place your card in our bags Detective" Caitlin instructed, "If we…"

"Wait" Danielle said, cutting across her sister quickly with a frown. "I did hear one of the voices say that the other one owed him for something and that he deserved more than he was getting. It was something like that, I might have the wording wrong but the guy sounded really upset." She said, looking up at them both. "But that's all I can remember, as Cait said, we ended up going back to sleep until 8.30 when we came out here. I thought they would have taped the whole area off but I guess it's business as usual" She remarked with a wry smile as she shook her head.

"It never stops here in Hawaii, its like Vegas" Danny remarked with a nod at her.

"We hope you catch the person who did this, its not exactly comforting to know that we may be sharing a hotel with a murderer who may strike again" Caitlin stated with a shake of her head.

"Catie" Danielle said, giving Caitlin a pointed look.

"Alright, alright I know. Be more sympathetic towards the dead person. I was just saying" Caitlin remarked with a roll of her eyes before she stood up and climbed out of the Jacuzzi. "Its getting pretty late Danni, we should head back up to our room, change and grab some lunch."

"Lunch does sound pretty good" Danielle admitted as she followed suit. She glanced around her for her towel, her eyes widening when she realised that Steve was holding it out for her with a smile. "Thank you" she said as she reached out and took it from him, wrapping it around herself, keeping her gaze fixed on Steve.

"You're welcome. Where will you be heading in case we need to ask you any further questions about the case?" Steve asked. Danielle shrugged at her, thankful that Danny was keeping Caitlin talking.

"I'm not sure where's good to eat, maybe you could suggest somewhere for us to try Commander. I'm sure you're more knowledgeable on where is good then we are" Danielle remarked.

"Do you like seafood because there are some amazing places nearby which you could go to." Steve answered, ignoring the smothered snort he heard from Danny which told him that his partner was now listening into the conversation.

"Danni, lets go" Caitlin remarked, reaching out and shaking both Steve's and Danny's hand before she walked off.

"Sorry about that" Danielle remarked, shaking Danny's hand before she shook Steve's well aware of how much his hand engulfed hers.

"If you change your mind about the restaurant then let me know" Steve commented with a smile.

"Maybe I will though I'm guessing finding out who killed your victim comes first."

Steve opened his mouth to answer when he heard Chin's voice call out for him.

"Steve, we've got something"

"Yeah, coming" Steve called back, looking back towards Danielle when she pulled her hand away from his.

"Good luck with the case Steve." She said, before she turned and headed over to the loungers where Caitlin was waiting for her, quickly gathering her belongings together before they headed towards the hotel.

"It looks like Commander McGarrett might have a thing for you Danni" Caitlin commented thoughtfully, shooting Danielle a quick look when the blonde grinned in response.

"Oh I hope so Cait, I really hope so."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. An especially large thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate the support!**


	4. Part Four

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all!**

 **Let the fluffiness commence**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"You know, I really have to hand it to the people who work here, they certainly know how to make a good cocktail, no scrap that, a great cocktail" Caitlin commented with a happy sigh as she leaned forward and picked up her frosted glass from the table in front of her and took a long sip of the bright red liquid through her straw.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other notes

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Four

* * *

 **The most sincere feelings are the hardest to express in words**

* * *

"You know, I really have to hand it to the people who work here, they certainly know how to make a good cocktail, no scrap that, a great cocktail" Caitlin commented with a happy sigh as she leaned forward and picked up her frosted glass from the table in front of her and took a long sip of the bright red liquid through her straw.

"Not just the cocktails but the food as well, I genuinely can't remember the last time I tasted something that good." Danielle added with a smile of her own as she rubbed her hand over her flat stomach.

"The last time I did was when you last cooked for me." Caitlin remarked, flashing Danielle a smile.

"Why thank you for the compliment" Danielle remarked happily, picking up her own drink and holding it out to Caitlin who reached out with her own and clinked them together. "Its so nice here, I could happily just stay here forever."

"It's not bad" Caitlin agreed with a glance around her. "You know you could always sell your old house and buy one here, using this as your home base. God knows you've saved up enough money to easily afford it. It might do you some good to get away from everything."

"Maybe" Danielle remarked, sipping at her drink. She glanced down, frowning slightly when she realised that she had just finished it.

"Well its an option" Caitlin replied with a quick glance at her before she changed the subject. "You know I headed down to the pool earlier and all the police tape was gone and it appeared like it was business as usual, so I'm guessing that the Commander who you couldn't stop staring at and his team have already solved the case."

"Really?" Danielle asked, turning to look at her in surprise. "They must be good at what they do if they can do it that quickly." She stated, placing her empty glass on the table. "and for the record don't think for a second that I didn't catch you flirting with Detective Williams."

"His name is Danny" Caitlin said smugly.

"Danny?" Danielle repeated with a raised eyebrow. "How did you find out that? He never mentioned it and you've been with me nearly all day."

"I have my ways baby sister" Caitlin replied with a grin.

"You called him didn't you or dropped him a text? You're unbelievable." Danielle remarked with a laugh as she tilted her head back so it was resting on the back of her chair and stared up at the dark sky above her, her eyes tracing the stars.

She felt at peace there in a way which she hadn't felt for a very long time.

The pace of life seemed slower in Hawaii, the people she had encountered had been pleasant and had seemed to take the time to stop and see the world around them instead of taking it for granted.

"Personally I'm just glad that the business is concluded and we can get back to our vacation." Caitlin remarked as she pushed herself to her feet, stretching her arms above her head. "Speaking of the pool, I fancy a swim now you cool off, apparently they put the underwater lights on at night making it really pretty. You want to come and check it out with me?" She offered.

Danielle considered the offer for a moment before she shook her head.

"I'm okay here at the moment. If you're longer than thirty minutes then I may join you but until then…" Her words trailed off into a warm smile at her sister who nodded at her.

"I don't think I'll be longer than thirty" She replied before she frowned slightly, glancing around them. "Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" She pressed.

"I'll be fine, I can see the pool area from here and there's plenty of people around as well. I'm hardly going to be alone. This place isn't like LA or New York, I doubt the people here will both us for anything more than an autograph which for the record I am happy to give. You go and have fun" Danielle said, waving her hand towards Caitlin in a shooing motion.

For a moment the brunette hesitated before she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, you stay here and keep our table and look after my drink for me, don't let them take it away. I'll be back before you know it." She remarked before she turned and headed down the winding path which led from the quiet bar they were in to the pool

"Have fun" Danielle called after her, watching until she disappeared before she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze against her skin as she listened to the soft hum of conversation and laughter surrounding her.

It was so easy to forget her problems while she was here.

"Danni?"

Danielle frowned slightly, opening her eyes as she looked towards the voice which had spoken her name. She felt her eyes widen in surprise when she found herself confronted by Commander McGarrett. He stood slightly to the side of the table, his hands held loosely at his side as though he was attempting not to alarm her.

She blinked, her eyes scanning his face curiously, noticing the way the light from the candle in the centre of the table threw up shadows on his skin, the contrast making his eyes appear bluer and more intense.

"Commander McGarrett" She remarked, sitting up straight in her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here. Are you following up on the case?" She asked, trying not to notice just how ridiculously attractive the man in front of her was.

"Something along those lines" He answered, looking around him briefly as though he was searching for something. "Are you here alone? Where is your sister?"

"She's gone done to the pool." Danielle responded, nodding down the path which Caitlin had taken. "I doubt she'll be gone for long but still it's nice to spend some time to myself occasionally." She remarked, finding herself continuing to speak. "She means well but sometimes she can be too overprotective. I think she forgets that I can in fact take care of myself if the need for it arises."

"She's your older sister, she's always going to worry about you, older siblings do tend to do that." He replied, a half-smile curving his mouth for a moment. "Did you not fancy a swim or are you waiting for someone?" He queried, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nothing like that" She assured him with a shake of her head. "To be honest, I'm just comfortable where I am. It's been a long time since I've been able to just sit somewhere quietly and enjoy the view without someone telling me that I needed to go with them because I was needed somewhere else. It helps that the cocktails here are amazing as well." She said with a slight laugh as she waved her hand towards her empty glass.

He glanced down to it thoughtfully and smiled.

"The blue Hawaiians is always a good choice. Even my partner likes it and he claims to hate pineapple in any shape or form." He remarked with a grin before he continued. "I guess I'll leave you to it, have a good evening Danni."

Danielle watching him turned from her and take a few steps when she suddenly spoke, surprising herself.

"If you have nothing else to do Commander and you're not on duty then maybe you could stay and have a drink with me? I was just about to order myself one." She offered, her heart beating fast when he turned and looked at her, a smile on his face which made her breathe hitch.

"I'm off duty now so if you're sure you don't mind then I would like that." He said, clearly giving her the option of changing her mind if she wanted to.

"I'm sure, Please sit down Commander." She said, waving her hand to the chair which had been Caitlin. He grinned at her as he pulled it out and sank down into it.

"Call me Steve Danni." He told her.

"Steve it is" She agreed, meeting his eyes for a moment before she twisted in her seat, holding up her hand and attracting the attention of one of the waiters who was making his way through the tables, holding a tray in one of his hands.

"What can I get you Ma'am" He asked as he came to a stop, picking up her empty glass and placing it on the tray as he waited for an answer.

"Would it possible to have two Blue Hawaiians please?" She ordered. He glanced at her, a look of appreciation in his eyes before his eyes flickered up towards where Steve sat. She watched with a raised eyebrow at the way his skin seemed to drain of colour.

"Very good Ma'am, give me a moment and I'll return with them." He told her, nodding his head at them both before he turned and hurried away. Shaking her head she turned and looked back at Steve who was looking around him before his eyes focused on her, the smile on his face causing her stomach to flip.

"I forgot to ask, did you solve the case in the end or is it still ongoing?" She queried.

"Solved" He responded. "It turned out that the victim owed the murderer a lot of money and the guy simply decided that he had enough of his excuses and decided to cut his losses by getting rid of the victim and take what he had in the hotel room. He's now in our holding cells." Steve told her with a shrug.

"I guess that you're used to dealing with cases like this all the time." Danielle remarked with a shake of her head. "It must be hard to always have to see the worst of people. I heard people talking about your unit, they were saying that you were the best on the island. The team that gets called in for all the high profile and difficult cases."

"We do tend to deal with a lot of different kind of cases which makes things interesting. It's a good job and we help people who need it." Steve said, glancing up as their waiter reappeared at their table, placing the cocktails down in front of them with a node before he disappeared again. Danielle watched as Steve picked his glass up and took a sip, foregoing the straw. He made a sound of appreciation at the back of his throat before he lowered it.

"I probably should have asked you what you actually wanted to drink before I ordered it. I'm guessing that you're probably the kind of man who would prefer a cold beer after a hard day at work rather than a cocktail."

"I've been known to drink my fair share of cocktails in the past." He responded with a smile, taking another sip before he placed it back on the table. "I was hoping to find you if I came back here." He stated, the comment taking her by surprise.

"You were?" She asked.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to grab some dinner with my tomorrow evening. I know this great place on the island, its small and quiet and not many people seem to know about it which would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other. I finish work at six so I could come straight here and pick you up." He offered.

Danielle blinked at the comment before she slowly smiled.

"Are you… are you asking me out on a date Steve?" She questioned him, a curious tone to her voice.

"I am" He replied with a nod at her.

Danielle remained quiet for a moment, searching his face before she slowly nodded at him.

"I would like that, do I need to dress up for it?" She asked him.

"You'd look good in anything you choose to wear Danni" He told her, the blunt comment causing her to laugh. There was something refreshing about him which she hadn't come across in a while. Something which intrigued her.

"I'll figure out something then" She said in response. She watched him for a second, noticing that he kept glancing down at his watch. "Is there somewhere else you need to be?" She asked him.

"I'm meant to be having dinner with Detective Williams and his daughter Grace. Danno's cooking and he may kill me if I'm late to it. I would cancel but…"

"No go" Danielle remarked with a shake of her head when his voice trailed off. "I like cooking and I can tell you that there is nothing more frustrating when you're cooking then when someone is late or doesn't show up." She stated.

"Its not that I want to go" He stated, coming to his feet.

"I know" She said softly, reaching over and taking his cocktail from him, placing it beside her own. "You can't drink and drive Steve" She scolded softly.

"I wouldn't" He replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, glancing down at it before he held it out to her. "I've written my personal cell number and home number on here so you can get me any time. It's obviously already got my work numbers on it as well." He remarked. Danielle nodded as she reached out and took it from him.

"I should give you my number as well, just in case anything comes up tomorrow" She stated, reaching into her back and pulling out a pen before she grabbed one of the brightly coloured napkins and wrote her cell number on it. She passed it to him, his fingertips brushing hers as she took it, the slight contact causing her to shiver. "This is my personal number so there's only a few people who have it so..."

"I'll guard it with my life Danni" He promised with a smile when her words trailed off.

"Well you don't need to sacrifice your life over it. I won't be able to see you again if you do that." She pointed out, her gaze flickering past him in time to see Caitlin coming back towards the table.

He followed he gaze, frowning slightly before he looked back at her and smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow around six twenty then" He said.

"Tomorrow" She agreed, watching as he turned and headed away from the table. She watched him until the small crowd swallowed him up before looking up just as Caitlin came to a stop beside the table, retaking her seat.

"Was that Commander McGarrett I just saw talking to you?" She asked with a frown, picking up her drink and finishing it.

"It was" Danielle replied.

"What did he want exactly? The case is already closed so he couldn't have had anymore questions for you regarding it?" Caitlin demanded, her frown growing when Danielle shook her head at her.

"Actually it was nothing to do with the case. He came looking for me so he could ask me out on a date" Danielle explained.

"A date?" Caitlin repeated in surprise. "What did you say? Did you say no?"

"Actually I said yes, we're going out for dinner once he's finished work." She stated.

Caitlin was silent for a moment, swirling her drink around her glass before she spoke.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Danni" She said.

Danielle thought back to Steve's smile and the look in his blue eyes as he gazed at her and found herself smiling, her gaze going back to her sister.

"I really think I do Catie."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Part Five

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Let the first date begin!**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Look, are you sure that you want to go ahead and do this Danni? You still have enough time to pull out of this… this date if you've changed your mind about going. I'm sure Commander McGarrett would be reasonable about it and understand why you did. With everything that you've gone through recently… well… it would make anyone wary about climbing back on to the dating horse." Caitlin remarked from where she was seated on her bed, a rare look of undisguised concern on her face as she watched Danielle's reflection in the mirror.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Five

* * *

 **Every girl wants a guy who she can run up to with her hair in a mess, no makeup and the first thing he says is 'You're beautiful'**

* * *

"Look, are you sure that you want to go ahead and do this Danni? You still have enough time to pull out of this… this date if you've changed your mind about going. I'm sure Commander McGarrett would be reasonable about it and understand why you did. With everything that you've gone through recently… well… it would make anyone wary about climbing back on to the dating horse." Caitlin remarked from where she was seated on her bed, a rare look of undisguised concern on her face as she watched Danielle's reflection in the mirror.

"I know he would understand Caitlin and I know that I could ring him up even now and tell him I changed my mind if I wanted to." Danielle responded, a serene note to her voice which seemed to ease some of the tension in Caitlin's shoulders. "I know after everything that this should be the last thing which I want to do but the truth is that I really want to go out on this date with Steve." She admitted as she screwed the lid back onto her mascara and dropped it into her makeup bag.

"Danni I…" Caitlin began to say, stopping when Danielle turned and faced her, leaning back gently against the counter, a soft look on her face.

"I appreciate your concern Catie, I really do but you don't have to worry about me or be concerned that I'm acting out on the rebound because I'm not. The truth is that I really like Steve, I can't explain why but I do. I want to spend time with him and get to know him and I'm guessing since he hunted me down and asked me out that he wants to get to know me as well."

"He could have just asked you out because of who you are" Caitlin pointed out, the concerned look back on her face belying her harsh words. "It wouldn't be the first time that men have tried their chances with us because they wanted to brag to their friends about their model conquest."

"Steve's not like that" Danielle stated, a tone of certainty to her voice which caused Caitlin's eyebrow to rise,

"How can you know for sure Danni, you've barely spoken or seen the man." Caitlin said, crossing her arms when Danielle shrugged.

"I just know, I told you that I can't explain it. I just feel like I know Steve, better than I know anyone. It's stupid but that's the truth of the matter.

"Well I think you're crazy Danni but I know you well enough to know that there is no point trying to change your mind when your eyes are glinting like that." Caitlin remarked with a shake of her head.

"If it make you feel better than I can text you the location of the restaurant Steve is taking me to." Danielle offered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when Caitlin instantly nodded her head in agreement.

"That would make me feel better Danielle" her sister stated before her dark eyes narrowed in thought. "Are you planning on coming back here after your date or are you going back to his instead?" Caitlin demanded, the question surprising Danielle for a moment.

"I haven't thought that far ahead" She admitted "But once I do make a decision I'll let you know. What's with you anyway?" She suddenly questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there something else going on that I don't know of because we both know that Steve McGarrett is not the first man I've been on a date with. You were never like this with any of the others, at least not to this extent of things." She remarked.

For a moment Caitlin remained silent, a frown on her face as though she was deep in thought. Danielle waited patiently, straightening slightly when Caitlin finally spoke.

"Maybe if I had been like this with Simon than none of what happened with you would have happened" She replied. "I'm not going to make the same mistake again. Besides in case it's slipped your notice, we're both currently in an area which we don't know. If something was to happen to you then I wouldn't know or be able to find you easily. It's my job as your older sister to worry about you, it's in the handbook they give out" She remarked, her mouth curling into a half smile.

Danielle stared at her for a moment, torn between annoyance and fondness before she pushed the feeling away.

"You are aware that Steve is the head of the Governor's personal taskforce on the island right Cait? They get all the elite cases because they know exactly what they are doing and know how to handle any situation which may crop up. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be safe with him when we're out on our date. He knows the island like the back of his hand and it's highly unlikely that anyone will bother me when he's around because the people round here are going to know exactly who he is." Danielle pointed out.

"They may target you both because of who he is" Caitlin countered, looking worried again before she sighed, her eyes flickering to the alarm clock on the bedside table. "You know what, forget this whole conversation. You're a grown woman and you're capable of making your own decision. You don't need me turning into Nate and watching your every move while we're here. You said you'll be careful and I know you will." She stated, brushing her hands together as though she was brushing the conversation away. "So tell me then, where is he taking you? Are you meeting him at the place of is he going to be a gentleman and come to the hotel to pick you up because if he does that then he'll gain automatic brownie points from me." She remarked seriously, her eyes glinting with amusement.

Danielle laughed, relaxing now that the sister who she was used to dealing with had made an appearance again.

"We're going out to a restaurant that he knows about which apparently has the best food on the island. He's given me the address for it but since I have no idea where to go on the island, Steve's going to pick me up from downstairs instead." Danielle told her, glancing down at the watch on her wrist before she winced. "Actually, he should be in the lobby waiting for me now. How do I look Cait? Good? I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard to impress him." She said as she pushed herself to her feet, brushing her hands down the front of her skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles which may have occurred before she twirled on the spot for her sister. She had opted for a simple look, a black skirt and black vest top with a pair of bright red shoes to bring some colour to the outfit. Her eyes were the main point of focus for her makeup, highlighted by the fact her long hair was up in the signature style she was known for.

"You look beautiful as per usual baby sister." Caitlin answered honestly before she brought her hands up and made a shooing motion with them. "Now go, text me the address of the restaurant and go and have some fun. God knows that you deserve to have some. Just try not to do anything which I wouldn't do"

Danielle stared at her sister for a moment before she laughed softly.

"I'm pretty sure that means that I can do whatever I want then, doesn't it?" She remarked with a wink at the brunette before she scooped up her bag, turned and headed out of the door, ignoring Caitlin's sound of outrage before she headed down the corridor towards the elevator. She pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive before she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button on the ground floor, breathing out when the door slid behind her.

For all the confidence she showed her sister she was still feeling surprisingly nervous about the upcoming date. There was just something about Steve that she really liked. She needed tonight to go well, if it then then maybe they would be able to see each other again.

Danielle set her shoulders as the elevator doors slid open and moved out into the busy foyer, looking around her for any sign of Steve. She took a few steps forward, stopping when she saw him standing near the reception desk. He looked gorgeous, dressed in a pair of black trousers and a short sleeved black shirt. He spotted her at the same time that she spotted him, a large grin coming to his face as he moved towards her, people parting for him before he came to a stop in front of her.

"Danni hey, I'm glad you're here and you could make it" He said, his grin growing as his eyes flickered up and down her before they met her eyes. "You look beautiful tonight" He told her warmly, the tone of his voice making her swallow hard.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" She complimented before she glanced down at the white gold watch on her wrist and frowned slightly, looking up at him with a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm late and kept you waiting, I'm normally so much better at keeping time." She told him.

"You're worth the wait Danni" He responded with a soft smile before he stepped to her side and held out the crook of his elbow to her. "Shall we?" He asked courteously, his blue eyes twinkling in a way which made her laugh even as she slipped her hand through the gap and held on, his bare skin warm beneath her fingertips.

"We shall, lead the way" She responded with a nod, allowing him to pull her towards the exit. She was aware of the looks they received but she ignored it as they stepped out into the warm, heavily fragranced air.

They moved down the shallow steps towards the valet service booth where Steve produced something from his pocket which he handed over to the young man who was standing there, Danielle watched as the man straightened from his slouch, the bored look leaving his face as he gave her a wide grin, his eyes dropping to look her up and down before his eyes flickered over to Steve. She raised an eyebrow when the young man suddenly paled and quickly looked away from them. She glanced towards Steve but his face was blank of any expression as he watched the other man.

The valet raised his hand at one of the other men who was standing nearby dealing with the steady flow of traffic, waiting until he acknowledged him before he threw the small circler chip which Steve had passed him at the other man. He turned back to them, his eyes flickering to Danielle for a split second before he quickly looked away, focusing his attention back on Steve.

"Your car will be ready momentarily Sir, if you'd both like to step to this side then you can pick it up from there" He promised them waving his hand at a small waiting area before turning his attention to the couple standing behind them.

"How long were you waiting for me before I came downstairs?" Danielle asked him curiously, tilting her head back so she could see his face. A flicker of what looked like embarrassment crossed over his expression before he shrugged.

"I'm not too sure maybe like twenty or thirty minutes or so, I got home earlier than I thought so rather than wait I just came when I was ready. I wanted to see you." He admitted.

Danielle stared at him for a moment before she smiled, squeezing his arm

"Well if it helps then I wanted to see you as well" She admitted, her heart skipping a beat at the large smile he shot her at her words.

"Here's your car Sir"

Danielle looked away from Steve, her eyes landing on the sleek black marquis as it pulled up in front of them, a man dressed in the same uniform as the other men climbing out the front seat and passing the keys to Steve.

"This is your car?" She asked him, her eyes widening at the sight of it.

"Yeah its mine, it used to belong to my Dad" He told her, stepping up to the passenger seat and opened the door for her with a flourish. The action causing Danielle to smile at him before she lowered herself into the car, looking around her at the interior as he closed the door and moved round the front of the car to the driver's seat.

"Well your Dad has good taste, this is a really nice car" Danielle said when Steve settled into the chair next to her. "It looks like you've done some work on this."

Steve nodded, remaining silent for a moment as he pulled away from the hotel, moving round the entrance before he joined the flow of traffic on the road. Danielle stared out the window, watching the passing scenery pass by and letting her thoughts wander. She blinked when Steve suddenly spoke breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"My Dad and I used to do the car up together most weekends when I was a kid. I found it when I came back to the island, my Dad he… he was murdered recently" He said, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. "That was why I came back to Hawaii, to find his killer and I ended up staying. It felt like the right thing to do. I found the car in his garage, it was in a pretty bad state, I guess my Dad didn't continue working on it after he sent me away when I was fifteen, so I decided to finish it instead."

Danielle stared at him before she reached out and placed her hand on his arm, meeting his eyes when he glanced away from the road to look at her.

"Steve… I'm so sorry for your loss" She told him, he gave her a sad smile, bringing one hand away from the wheel and placing it over hers, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Me too" He said softly before he smiled and changed the subject "Our dinner reservations aren't for another hour so I thought we could go on a short drive around the island before we head over to the restaurant. I could show you some of the hard to see areas which most people who aren't a local never get to visit" he commented. "I feel as a native to the island, it's my duty to make you love it here as much as I do so you come back again and again." He stated, turning to look at her again, a look in his eyes which she couldn't quite read.

"That sounds like a good plan to me Steve, it be nice to see more of the island. The bits I've seen so far have been pretty spectacular."

"Wait until you see what I have to show you Danni" He told her, an undercurrent of excitement to his voice. For a moment he reminded her of a big kid at Christmas who had gotten the gift that they wanted. It was something she wasn't used to seeing in her world and something which she found charming.

They must have driving for twenty minutes, the conversation between them flowing naturally when the car made a rattling sound before the engine simply cut out, the car coming to a slow halt on the empty, straight road they had been travelling on.

Danielle blinked, looking out the window at the desolate area before she turned to Steve who was glaring at the panel in front of him as though he wanted it to burst into flames. Danielle remain silent for a moment before she spoke, her voice quiet.

"Steve is there a problem with the car?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer. His hands gripped the steering wheel briefly before he spoke.

"Yeah, it must have a leak or something because it… it says it's out of petrol" He told her, a faint flush of red appearing across his high cheekbones as though he was embarrassed. Danielle blinked at the response.

"We're out of petrol?" She repeated, her eyes wide as she looked around her again, taking in the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere with no other cars or people around. She swallowed, turning back to him. "Do we have a spare petrol can in the trunk that we can use to fill it up?"

"I do" Steve said with a nod. "But I've never actually gotten around to filling it up yet." He admitted.

"Oh I see" Danielle said before she breathed out, reaching up and gripping the back of her neck for a moment as the thought before she spoke again. "Well… these things can happen. Do you have the number for your recovery service on your cell phone? We could call them and have them pick us up and tow the car to the garage? You know where we are right?" She asked him hopefully, her face brightened when he nodded at her though it fell again at his next words.

"I left my cell phone at home Danni, I didn't want anything to distract me from you tonight and my cell phone has a bad tendency of going off at the worst possible moment" He admitted, looking as though he wanted to kick himself for the slip up.

"Well, the good news is that I have my cell phone" She told him after a pause before she leaned down and picked up her small bag, placing it on her lap and opened it, reaching in and bringing her cell phone out. "We can call someone and…" Her voice trailed off for a moment before she spoke, unable to hide the dismay from her tone. "There's no signal out here. How far are we from a signal out here?"

"Quite a long way" Steve said.

Danielle stared at him for a second before she groaned, leaning her head back against the comfortable chair.

Now what were they going to do?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	6. Part Six

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Things don't quite go to plan but then again do they ever really go to plan when Steve is involved?**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve wanted to smack his head against the steering wheel in front of him repeatedly. Out of every possible scenario which his mind had explored while he had been stuck behind his desk throughout the day, this situation of his car breaking down in the middle of nowhere hadn't been one of them.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Six

* * *

 **You are the sun in my day, the wind in my sky, the waves in my ocean, and the beat in my heart**

* * *

Steve wanted to smack his head against the steering wheel in front of him repeatedly. Out of every possible scenario which his mind had explored while he had been stuck behind his desk throughout the day, this situation of his car breaking down in the middle of nowhere hadn't been one of them.

He could already picture the laughter that would erupt from Danny's mouth when he heard about what would happen. It was doubtful that he would let it go which meant that Steve would be hearing about it for months now.

He had known that his car had a history of being temperamental, it had shown that in the past, but the last few times he had taken it out it had worked like a dream, lolling him into a false sense of security that he had finally ironed out all the kinks which the car had been plagued with. He had even checked it that evening before he had run upstairs for his shower to make sure it had been fine but clearly he had missed something.

Now however the two of them were stranded without any sign of any nearby help and lacking most of the things which Steve would have considered essentials such as him having his cell phone with him. They weren't completely helpless but he doubted that Danni would want to curl up on the backseat beneath the blanket he had in the trunk until the day time, especially considering the fact that this was their first date. He could only hope that it wouldn't be their last date.

Breathing out, he tilted his head to the side, giving her a considering look. She had her head leaned back against the seat, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out. She looked almost peaceful except that Steve could see the small furrow between her brows, a sign that she was thinking about something. He just didn't know whether she was considering their situation or regretting her decision to accept his date in the first place.

He glanced around them again, nodding slightly to himself. At least he would be able to deal with any situation which may occur if the old McGarrett luck for trouble finding him raised its head. His hand to hand fighting skill was already legendary on the island and if that failed then there was always the spare gun and clip he kept in the trunk. He had no idea whether Danielle had any fighting skills of her own, looking at her, he doubted it but there was always a chance given what her job was that she had been taught some basic self-defence as a precaution.

He blinked, turning back to her when she tilted her head, her eyes flickering open and meeting his gaze.

"How far are we from the nearest signal tower?" She asked him quietly, lifting her cell phone from her lap and waving it gently from side to side.

"The signal tower" Steve repeated, frowning slightly as he brought up a mental map of the area they were in before he continued speaking. "If we want a good signal then we'd have to walk about three miles back the way we came." Steve answered jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the way he meant.

"Three miles" Danielle repeated, she looked away from him for a moment, a pensive look crossing her features before she nodded to herself. "Well in that case we better start walking" She stated, unlocking her seatbelt and pushing the passenger door open. Steve blinked in surprise, watching as she reached into the small bag she had and pulled out a pair of flat black shoes which she quickly pulled on before throwing the heels into the bag and climbed out the car, closing the door behind her.

Steve stayed where he was for a second, wrapping his head around the fact that Danielle seemed unperturbed about the prospect of walking three miles before he exited the car himself, locking it automatically behind him.

"You want to walk it?" He asked her, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. He almost winced when her back instantly straightened, she glanced over her shoulder at him, a coolness in her gaze which had been lacking before. Steve moved round the car, immediately reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder, thankful when she didn't shrug him off her. "I'm not saying you can't walk it Danni, it's just that you shouldn't have to because I messed up. I could walk the three miles and you could stay here with the car." He told her. She searched his eyes for a moment before she sighed, the tension easing out of her shoulders.

"You know you shouldn't beat yourself up so much about this Steve, things like this happen all the time. Cars break down, it's what they all eventually do, it's unfortunately that your baby decided to pick tonight to do it but it's not the end of the world." She stated with a shrug. "As for your offer of walking it alone, well I appreciate it, I really do but I'm not going to stay here alone in an area I'm unfamiliar in. I know that for definite so if you're going then so am I, otherwise we can both just stay here and hope that someone drives by." She told him simply.

"I guess we're both going then." Steve answered, reluctantly letting go of her shoulder.

"Your car should be safe here right? It be a shame if something was to happen to it" She commented, looking away from him and focusing her attention on his car. He watched curiously as she reached out resting her hand on the roof of it, stroking her palm over it.

"It should be fine, we're the only people here" He responded. She nodded at him, taking her hand away from the roof and clapping them together.

"If we're going then I guess we should head out before we lose all the light." She commented before she laughed softly to herself. "Sorry, you already know that, you hardly need me pointing out the obvious to you. I'm just used to taking the lead during things like this at least that tends to happen when I'm with my family." She flashed him another smile before brushing past him and heading down the road back the way they had come. Her stride sure and steady, keeping a pace which Steve knew from experience she would easily be able to keep up for a long period of time without tiring.

He moved after her, coming to her side and adjusted his pace so they could walk easily next to each other. He remained quiet for a moment, searching round in his head for a topic they could speak of before he latched onto one. Breathing out silently, he reached out and took her hand, interlocking their fingers together before he spoke

"Tell me Danni, what do you get up to when you have free time?"

"Free time? What's this free time you speak of?" She remarked with another laugh, her searching look melting into an amused one before she focused back on the road, remaining quiet for a moment making no effort to take her hand away from his. "On the rare occasion I have free time, I tend to head back home Maryland where my family live and spend time with them. I bake as well and try desperately to keep up to date with the TV shows I watch though in fairness I tend to fail miserably in that one. The truth is Steve that I'm really boring in the scale of things."

"I don't think you're boring." Steve responded with a grin at her, the comment causing her to make a sound of amusement at the back of her throat.

"Then you must be one of the only ones." Danielle responded mildly. "I've spent the majority of my life being compared to my sister especially since we both technically have the same job. I've always been compared to her and fallen short because… well… you've seen her, it's not like we're really the same or anything or at least not anymore, we used to be more alike but then she changed. I guess she liked the fame and the perks that went with modelling more than I do." She commented thoughtfully. "Anyway we've spent the whole of this walk talking about me, I want to know more about you Steve. What do you do with your spare time?" She questioned.

"You want to know more about me" Steve remarked, frowning slightly as he considered her question. "Well I'm a reservist Navy Seal who runs the Governor's personal task force."

"Do you enjoy the job?" Danielle prompted when he fell silent.

"I do though there are times when it's difficult, there's always a lot riding on us getting the job done" He admitted, reaching up with his free hand and running his hand through his hair. "As to what I do with my free time, well I don't tend to get much either. More often than anything we plan get ruined because we'll get a call giving us a new case and location, but I try to get out and about, doing things with people who I know when I can. I spend a lot of time with Danny as well, especially when his daughter is with her mother."

"Sounds like you're a good friend to him" She remarked before she lifted her hand and squinting down at the watch on her wrist. "I'm guessing we're missed our reservations?" She asked.

Steve peered over, glancing at her watch over her shoulder before he nodded, a flash of guilt crossing his face.

"Yeah we have, I'm sorry for this Danni, this isn't exactly how I planned tonight to go." He said with a shake of his head, looking back towards her when she squeezed his hand, giving him a warm, reassuring smile.

"Like I said before Steve, these things happen and you know at least this will be a good story to tell people, it certainly makes our first date memorable. Hiking three miles under a Hawaiian sunset and watching the stars come out. All we need is some food and this would be pretty perfect."

"You know regardless of what you may hear in the future I'm not a bad cook. When we get back to civilisation we could go back to mine and I'll make you something since we've missed our reservation. My house back onto a private beach and the ocean, we could sit on the lanai." Steve told her.

Danielle was silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke.

"Back to yours" She repeated, coming to a stop and searching his face when he looked back at her.

"If you don't want to Danni then we can…"

"Do you have eggs and cheese?" She interrupted.

"Eggs and cheese? Yeah I've got them, I may even have two different types of cheese in the house."

"Well that works out well because just between you and me I've been craving a cheese omelette for a month or so."

"Well it just so happens Danni that I've been called the King of omelettes and my speciality is actually cheese omelettes" He stated.

"In that case I'll have to come back to yours just to see whether your claim is true or not?" She said with a smile at him before she began walking again.

"Sounds like a plan to me" He said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he grinned.

Maybe he could still rescue this date.

All he knew was that he had to try.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	7. Part Seven

Love at first sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Hopefully you'll all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **This story does jump forward in time quite a lot so don't be surprised if that happens though it won't happen for the next few chapters**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **I'm getting the feeling that you might have done some walking in your past"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Seven

* * *

 **Take my hand, take my heart and my soul, they are all meant for you**

* * *

"I'm getting the feeling that you might have done some walking in your past"

Danielle blinked, looking away from staring at the surrounding scenery to observe Steve who was still walking beside her, his hand gripping hers lightly as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. The small touch sending electricity racing up her arm.

"I think most people have done some walking in their past" She pointed out, grinning when an expression came over his face at his obvious miscue. Something which she found adorable though she made sure to keep that thought to herself. Someone like Steve would likely not want to be referred to as adorable. Taking pity on him she continued. "If you're asking me whether I hike then the answer is yes, I do. Not as much as I would like to but I still manage to get some done."

"Anywhere in particular you like going to hike?" Steve asked her sounding curious.

"There's a few places littered around the place" She confirmed with a nod. "That's one of the perks of my job. I get to travel the world and see so many different kind of places. Normally the people who hire me for the job have no problem with what I do as long as I'm where I'm meant to be and ready for the shoot when the times comes for it to begin." She said with a smile.

"You must have some great memories in your head" He said the comment causing her to laugh softly.

"I have been blessed" She agreed, glancing back at him. "The most exciting thing I've done though is when I walked the Great Wall of China" She told him, not wanting the conversation between them to lapse.

"All of it?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow at her when she nodded at him. "How long did that take you?"

Danielle remained quiet for a moment, thinking back before she answered.

"Probably about seventeen and a half months. It's the only time that I've taken a long period of time away from my job but I don't regret it." She admitted with a smile. "It was such an amazing experience."

"How did it work out?" He asked her curiously, using his grip on her hand to pull her closer to him so that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. For a moment her thoughts scattered before she pulled herself together, sternly reminding herself that Steve wasn't the first good looking man she had come across even if he happened to be the first good looking man who had made her heart jump about.

"It was a fluke that it happened at all because it wasn't planned" She told him with a shrug. "I was just twenty two and getting into my stride in the modelling business when I got sent to China on a modelling job, the shot happened to be near the Great Wall so I figured that I should take it as a sign and walk it while I was there. Luckily the few jobs I had booked were in the same region or they were happy to come to me so I was able to do it."

"I've walked most of it" Steve commented thoughtfully. "I was aiming to walk all of it as well but something came up and I had to leave the country. One day I'll got back and pick up from where I left off. Maybe I should bring you with me as a guide since you've done it before" He said, his eyes twinkling at her in the fading light as he grinned.

"Maybe I'll go with you" She responded before looking around her again. "I'm guessing that we've talked nearly three miles now so we must be nearing the tower you were speaking about?" She stated, turning to look at him with a questioning look as they both slowed to a stop. Steve remained quiet for a moment, his eyes moving around them before he nodded, looking back at her.

"Yeah, let's give this a go. We should be close enough for you to have a signal now, even it's a faint one."

Danielle nodded at him, pulling her hand away from his reluctantly and bringing her cell phone out of her bag again, she glanced down at it, a smile coming to her face again when she saw the two bars in the comer of the screen indicating that they finally had service.

"I think we are good to go" she stated, quickly entering her pin code before she held the phone out to Steve who took it from her. "Time for you to call in the cavalry" She remarked, forcing herself to look away as his eyes dropped to her phone.

"It looks that way" He agreed, typing a number into the phone and bringing the handset to his ear, his fingers tapping against the back of it impatiently.

Danielle glanced around her, spotting a nearby wall. She moved towards it, peering down at the top of it before twisting around and perching herself on top of it. This wasn't quite how she expected her first date with Steve to go but it certainly wasn't the worst one which she had been on, if anything it was memorable, something she would always remember regardless of what happened between them.

She tilted her head back, her eyes scanning the sky, picking up on the stars which were beginning to emerge. She was aware of Steve sitting down beside her, his hand coming out to cover hers.

"How are we looking?" She asked quietly, breaking the peaceful silence which had fallen between them.

"I got through to the garage and they are sending someone over to pick us up now. I asked them to collect us on their way rather than us having to walk back the three miles." He explained.

"Good thinking" Danielle said. "I'm all for long hikes but normally when I do them I have the right footwear on for it. Ballet pumps aren't so much made for long walks." She told him ruefully, bringing her legs up so he could see her shoes properly.

"Next time I take you hiking I'll give you plenty of notice." He promised her before picking up his former conversation. "The car is probably going to be in overnight so I rang Danno and after much ranting he's agreed to pick us up from the garage and drive us back to mine."

"Who is Danno?" Danielle asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side so she could see his face.

"Danno is Detective Williams nickname. He's actually called Danny which is what most people call him but he allows a handful of people to call him Danno" Steve explained, twisting their hands round so he could interlock their fingers again.

"A handful of people?" She said.

"Well when I say a handful I mean myself and his daughter Grace" Steve admitted with a shrug. "It was her nickname for him but I sort of picked it up and started using it. He's pretty protective over it and who actually is allowed to call him by it."

"I can understand that" Danielle responded with a nod, going on to explain when she caught sight of his questioning look. "Only a handful of people are allowed to call me Danni. I tell everyone else to call me Danielle."

"That would explain the look your sister gave me yesterday when I called you Danni then" He remarked, the comment causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, though that look was more towards me then to you, she was probably waiting for me to correct you" Danielle told him.

"It would also explain why you told Danny to call you Danielle" He pressed, watching as she nodded again.

"Normally only people I've known for a long time who are in my inner circle call me Danni. Them and my family" She added as an afterthought. "Danno is a cute name though, he must think highly of you to allow you to use it if it's his daughter's name for him."

"We're Ohana Danni" Steve responded instantly. "Danno is my partner but he's more than that to me. He's like my brother. He's always been there for me since we met regardless of the situation even though some of those situations meant putting himself into harm's way. He rants about it because that's what he does, he rants about everything but he would still be there with no questions asked." He commented.

Danielle watched him for a moment, taking in the thoughtful look on his face before she looked away again, her eyes scanning the beautiful surroundings.

"It's always good to have people like that in your life. There's so many people out there who have agendas that to find someone who doesn't is a miracle and worth holding onto." She remarked quietly, pulling her hand away from his for a moment and rubbing the back of her neck with it.

"You sound like you're talking from experience" Steve remarked into the silence which had followed her comment.

"I'm not experienced with having friends willing to die and be there for me but I am more than familiar with the concept of people befriending you because they have an agenda and want to use you in some fashion. It's rampant in the modelling industry. Apart from my family and maybe one or two people from my school days I wouldn't say that I had friends exactly, more like people I know who more often than not need something from me" She stated with a shrug.

"It sounds lonely" Steve said after a pause, the comment causing a startled laugh to escape from her.

"It's called life in a cutthroat world Steve" She corrected him. "You get used to it, I'm luckier than most because I have Cait looking out for me and also my hairdresser and makeup artist have been with me since I was nineteen. I trust them and I trust my sister and that's it. That's more than most people get" She remarked.

"Everyone should have people they can rely on and trust" Steve told her softly, his hand resting lightly against her cheek as he tilted her head back towards him. She blinked, meeting his eyes as he continued to speak. "You deserve to have people who you can rely on and trust Danni. People who would have your back and be there for you."

"I don't think that's the way the world works Steve. For you to have all these people willing to be there for you and support you speaks more to your own character than anything else. You're a rare person." She told him as she brought her hand up and wrapped it around his wrist.

"I think you're the rare person Danni, how you can live in that world you do and still be willing to let people in, that's a gift." He responded.

"A gift that people trample on" She murmured with a shake of her head.

"Then they don't deserve it and they don't deserve to have you in their lives."

"How do you know, it's not like we know each other Steve. We just met yesterday and…"

"I know" He interrupted, his eyes strangely vulnerable as he continued. "I feel like I've known you for a life time, that I've always known you and always will and I know that sounds crazy but it's the way I feel."

Danielle swallowed hard, blinking back the tears which came to her eyes before she gave him a shaky smile.

"That's what makes you so rare" She said, her voice breaking slightly, she read the intent in his eyes as he began leaning towards her, her eyes drifting close before they jumped open at the familiar rumbling sound of an engine approaching. She looked away to the road, the moment broken as she dropped her hand away from him. "That must be the tow truck?" She commented, looking back at him.

"Must be" He agreed, pushing himself to his feet just as the truck came to a stop by them. A man in his late fifties with a shock of grey hair peering at them through his glasses for a moment before he spoke.

"You Steve McGarrett brah?"

"That's me" Steve answered a cool note to his voice which Danielle hadn't heard him use before.

"Good, good I'm from Hanks motors. He sent me out here and told me to pick up you and your girlfriend on the way back to the car?" The man commented, nodding his head towards Danielle as she came to her feet as well.

"I'm going to need some ID from you first" Steve responded. Danielle watched the man, noticing his surprised look before he nodded and began searching for something. She was aware of Steve moving so he was in front of her but ignored it, merely reaching out and rested her hand against his back.

"Here we go" The man announced, throwing something over to Steve who caught it. He looked at it, the tension in his shoulders easing.

"Thanks" Steve said, tossing it back to the man before using his hand to point down the road. "The car is about three miles down that way. I think there must be a crack in the petrol tank because I filled it up yesterday but it's now saying that it's empty."

"That's fine, we'll have a look back at the garage, jump in" The man said. Danielle glanced at Steve when he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and began leading her to the passenger side of the door. He opened the door, holding her back slightly so he could climb in first, creating a barrier between her and the driver. She shook her head at the action but remained silent as she followed him into the truck and closed the door behind her.

The journey back to Steve's car was made mainly in silence, only broken by the pickup man chatting to them. The fact that it was one sided didn't seem to concern him. By the time they finally reached the garage a further hour had passed, Steve had borrowed her phone again to call Danny to collect them.

"I'll be back in a minute" Steve told her, flashing her a smile before he followed the man into the garage leaving Danni waiting outside, looking around her. She had barely been standing there a moment when a silver Camaro came screeching round the corner, coming to a halt by her before the driver door was flung open and Detective Williams stepped out.

She glanced at him, her head tilted to one side, taking in the black slacks he was wearing which he had teamed with a blue shirt which highlighted the colour of his eyes. He looked around him, moving towards her when his eyes landed on her.

"Hey Danielle" He commented with a nod at her, he smiled though she noticed his gaze remained watchful.

"Hello Detective Williams" She responded with a smile of her own.

"Call me Danny" He responded automatically, his eyes flickering around him until they focused on her again. "Where's Steve gone?" He queried.

"He's in the garage" She answered, waving a hand towards the building in question. "I think he's sorting out the repairs with the owner."

"I can't believe that he tried to bring that hunk of junk out again" Danny said with a shake of his head, his mouth curling into a smirk. "He's been trying to get it running for ages and each time he thinks he had it fixed, something goes wrong. He took me out in it once and I ended up having to push it down the road in the blazing Hawaiian sunshine which I can tell you wasn't exactly my idea of a fun afternoon. You should count yourself lucky that he likes you enough to actually call the Tow truck to come and get you."

"He made you push it back?" Danielle repeated in surprise.

"It could be because it was me. I think McGarrett likes making me suffer." Danny said with a shake of his head before he looked past him. "There you are, come on, come on, come on. Let's get going now while we're all still young enough to enjoy the night."

Danielle looked over her shoulder, her smile widening when Steve walked out of the main building, she saw him roll his eyes at his partner's remark but didn't react, clearly too used to the way his partner was.

"Thanks for coming down and picking us up Danno, I really appreciate it buddy" Steve said, wrapping his arm around Danielle's waist as he came to a stop next to her.

"Yeah, it's not a problem Steven" Danny responded, his eyes moving between them with a thoughtful look. "Let's get out of here. I'm expecting someone shortly and I don't want to keep them waiting" He stated as he waved his hand towards his car.

"You're expecting someone?" Steve questioned as they moved towards it, lifting an eyebrow at his partner who seemed to be mentally kicking himself at his slip out.

"Now's not the time for questions Steve" Danny replied, shooting him a quick look as he pulled the driver's door open and climbed in.

Danielle shot Steve an amused look as she opened up the back door of the car and climbed in, listening to the good natured squabbling between Steve and Danny.

This date was certainly turning out to be more and more interesting by the second.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	8. Part Eight

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Smooth Dog has emerged! Writing this growing relationship makes me so happy. Its like writing a story for Mills and Boons lol**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve stared at the back of Danny's head, his thoughts whirling as he tried to figure out who exactly his best friend was trying to rush back and see.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Eight

* * *

 **My heart is perfect… because you are inside.**

* * *

Steve stared at the back of Danny's head, his thoughts whirling as he tried to figure out who exactly his best friend was trying to rush back and see. Steve knew for a fact that it wasn't Danny's daughter Grace since the other man had mentioned the day before that Grace and her mother Rachel were going away for the weekend to one of the other islands on a mother and daughter trip. Danny had made no mention during the course of the day to indicate that something had gone amiss with that plan meaning that it had occurred.

He supposed that it could have been with a friend who Danny was meeting up with. His partner had certainly made enough of them throughout the rime that Five-O had been up and running as a unit but if it was just a friend then why was there all the secrecy? Why wouldn't Danny just say who it was when Steve had asked? His friend had purposely kept quiet over this and had clearly not meant anything to slip out about it which indicated that Danny was having someone around his house or rather he was having someone round on a date.

A date with a mysterious woman who Danny had failed to mention to anyone.

Steve would have to corner his partner the next day to find out everything which he could about the date, but that could wait until his own date was over with.

He turned his head and looked towards Danielle, a smile coming to his face as he studied her. To say that he was impressed with her would be an understatement. He had expected her to complain when his car had broken down leaving them stranded or at least let her displeasure about having to miss dinner known to him but instead she had merely shrugged her shoulders, changed out of her heels into more sensible shoes and dealt with the situation they were faced with.

That sort of attitude was the sort of attitude which he found most attractive. A woman who simply got on with things regardless of what was thrown at her.

He dropped his eyes to his and Danielle's hand which were linked and resting lightly on his thigh. Her hand looked tiny in his, her fair skin soft to touch beneath his fingertips. Steve had never been the kind of man who held hands with someone or participated in public displays of affection but he found himself wanting to do that very thing with the woman next to him.

"Hey, is everything okay Steve? You've been quiet since we got in the car" Danielle suddenly said, her voice low as though she didn't want to Danny to overhear what she was saying. Steve glanced up, meeting her concerned grey eyes as she squeezed down on his hand.

Her blatant concern for him surprised him and left him with a feeling of warmth at the same time. Having someone concerned for him was still something which he wasn't used to experiencing.

"I'm fine Danni" He replied, following her lead and keeping his voice down though he knew from the way Danny tilted his head that he could hear what they were saying. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"There's no problems my end" She replied, a small smile coming to her face which he found himself wanting to kiss. "I am looking forward to the cheese omelette you promised me. I don't know about you but that hike left me with an appetite" She told him, using her free hand to pat her slim stomach.

"It's going to be the best cheese omelette you've tasted Danni" He corrected her with a grin as he scooted across the seat, bending his head down slightly so he could nuzzle his nose into her hair, smelling the blond strands, his mind spinning at the scent of oranges.

"You can't make a promise like that Steve and not follow through with it." She pointed out to him.

"Oh?" He murmured, his eyes drifting closed for a moment, smiling when he felt her head move in a nodding movement.

"Yep, I feel like if it's not the best Cheese omelette in the world then I should get something as a consolation prize" She remarked, the comment causing Steve to lean back slightly so he could peer into her face, she looked serious except for a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"And what consolation prize is that?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. She remained silent for a moment as though she was considering the question carefully before she responded.

"If it's not then I get to pick what we do on date number two, if it is then you get to choose" She told him. Steve stared at her for a moment, his mouth curling into a smile which he couldn't have kept off his face even if he had wanted to.

"So, there's going to be a second date?" He asked, grinning when she made a hum of acknowledgement at the back of her throat, a soft expression coming to her gaze, replacing her earlier amusement.

"Right, I hate to interrupt folks but we're here" Danny stated, his voice slightly raised as he pulled the car to a stop outside of Steve's house. "You kids have a good time together tonight and Steve I'll see you tomorrow in the office. I may be slightly late in so you're going to have to pull the truck out of retirement for the day and drive yourself in." Danny remarked as he twisted round in the driver seat, his blue eyes landing on Danielle as he gave her a friendly smile. "It was nice meeting you again Danielle."

"It was nice meeting you as well Det… I mean Danny" Danielle remarked, quickly correcting herself. "Thank you for picking us up from the garage, I really appreciate it especially since you have plans for tonight. I hope your date goes well" She told him, with a smile looking towards Steve when he reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"I just need a moment alone with Danno, Danni" He said, an apologetic tone to his voice.

"That's not problem, I'll wait for you outside. Thank you again Danny" She said, nodding at the pair of them as she undid her seatbelt and pushed open the door, sliding across the seat and exiting the car, closing the door behind her.

Steve waited until Danielle had moved up the garden path before he turned to look at Danny who had turned in his seat so he was looking through the front window, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as though he was preparing himself for what he thought was about to happen.

"So, care to share with me exactly who you're seeing tonight?" Steve asked leaning forward in his seat so he could see at least a part of Danny's expression as he asked his next question. "Please tell me that it's not Caitlin Richardson who you're seeing and who has been texting you all day because don't think I missed the fact that your cell phone has been blowing up throughout the day."

Danny remained silent for a moment before he turned in his seat fixing Steve with a thoughtful look before he spoke.

"What if it was her who I was seeing and speaking to? Why exactly would that be a problem?" He asked, his voice expressionless though Steve knew him well enough to be able to detect the almost curious look in his partner's eyes.

"You know why it would be a problem Danny. You're the one who has read the tabloids. Caitlin Richardson is a well-known player and you my friend are not a player. There would be no future in it and we both know your views on casual flings" Steve said, reaching out and placing his hand on Danny's shoulder, thankful when the younger man didn't shrug it off. "I just don't want to see you hurt Buddy and if you do what you're doing then that's what is going to happen."

"I wonder what Danielle would make of your opinions on her older sister" Danny remarked mildly before he turned to look Steve fully in the face, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't you think this lecture is a bit rich coming from you since you're entering into a casual relationship with Danielle? I mean I know you're used to casual relationships because you have one with Catherine but Danielle doesn't seem the sort to go in for that."

"There's nothing casual about Danielle" Steve countered softly, his answer clearly startling Danny if the way his eyes briefly was any indication.

"Well in that case you better phone your Lieutenant with Benefits and tell her that your on and off again thing is now off." Danny said with a shrug. "Look you've got a stunning girl waiting for you so go and spend time with her and have some fun. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Steve nodded his head, squeezing down on Danny's shoulder before he took his hand away.

"I'm only saying this to you because I care" Steve said, the comment causing Danny to laugh softly.

"Get out of here now you goof before I physically throw you out" Was all he said as he made a shooing motion with one of his hands.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint Danno, enjoy your mystery evening" Steve responded with a roll of his eyes before he exited the car, closing the door behind him, unsurprised when Danny immediately took off as though the hounds of hell were after him. If there was one thing which he knew about his partner it was the fact that the other man hated keeping anyone waiting, especially if it was for a prearranged appointment.

He just hoped that his hunch about who Danny was going to meet was wrong.

He shook his head, turning towards his house, a smile coming to his face when he realised that Danielle was standing just in front of the door watching him with a soft smile. The warm breeze ruffling her hair. He stood still for a moment, committing the image to his mind before he made his way up the path towards her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, let's head in" He said, moving past her and producing his key from his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door, reaching back with his hand and taking hers before ushering her into the house. "Welcome to my home Danni"

"Thank you" Danielle remarked, flashing him a warm smile before she looked around her in interest at the large living room.

"The kitchen is through this way" He stated, waiting until she had slipped off her shoes before lightly grabbing her elbow in his grip and leading her through the living room and study until they reached the kitchen. "Take a seat if you want" He told her, nodding towards the stools which surrounded the island which was built in the middle of the room.

Danielle nodded, jumping up onto the nearest stool and rested her forearms on the surface of the island.

"I'm guessing you live here alone?" She asked him curiously.

"That obvious huh?" He asked her, shooting her a smile as he headed towards the fridge and pulled the door open, rummaging through it for a moment before he re-emerged holding the ingredients which he needed for the omelette. "My younger sister lived with me for a couple of months but she moved out a couple of weeks ago. She now rents a place about thirty minutes from here which works out better for the pair of us. Turns out that we didn't manage too well trying to live with each other. We were just too different to be able to meld" He admitted, the comment causing Danielle to laugh ruefully.

"If it makes you feel better than I think that is the case for most siblings. There's something about turning into an adult that makes it almost impossible to do it again. I haven't lived at home since I was nineteen and trust me when I go back for the odd visit at Christmas or Thanksgiving I feel completely out of place. Caitlin and I have already agreed that the next time we go on holiday together we're getting separate rooms because we're slowly beginning to drive each other up the wall." Danielle said with a shake of her head.

"You must see your sister a lot with you both being in the same business together" Steve stated, glancing over his shoulder at her in time to see her shake her head at him.

"You'd think so but no" She responded thoughtfully. "We both make sure that we pick different shoots and brands to work at. Neither of us wanted to use the other to get ahead in the business. I would rather people chose me because of what I brought to the table rather than because my sister is Caitlin Richardson. It is good though the rare time we do get to catch up together though" She said before she changed the subject with a tilt of her head. "So tell me then Steve, what exactly is so special about this cheese omelette you're going to make me then?"

"It's an old family recipe from my Aunt so I can't tell you Danni, you have to be a member of the clan to know but I do have it on good authority that it's the best cheese omelette out there. Once you have it once, you'll be wanting it again and again."

"Is that so" Danielle remarked, a smile coming to her face at his comment. She came off her seat and crossed the room, coming to a stop beside him, leaning against the counter top as she watched him beat the mixture in the bowl he had produced from somewhere. "It's a pretty important omelette considering we have a wager on it" She pointed out. The comment causing him to a laugh.

"A wager I'm going to win Danni" He promised her, glancing towards her with a challenging look in his blue eyes which caused her to grin.

"We'll have to see who wins Commander McGarrett" she replied mildly.

"We will Danielle Richardson" Steve countered.

They remained quiet after that, Steve quickly getting Danielle a glass of water before returning to the cooking, the silence between them surprisingly comfortable. Steve directed Danielle to grab to plate from the cupboards. She did so, placing them on the side and smiling when Steve placed the large omelette on the plate with a flourish and a wink at her. She thanked him as she picked you the plate and moved back to the table, placing it on the surface and jumped back on the stool. Taking the knife and fork Steve offered her before she dug into the omelette, making a sound of pleasure at the back of her throat. He hadn't been lying when he said it would be good. She demolished it quickly, looking up into his amused face when she placed her knife and fork down on her empty plate.

"Well how was it?" He asked her.

"I think that you might be choosing where we go on our next date" She admitted. "It was really good and you were right when you said I would want another one because I can see myself craving one of these in the future, I'll compare all other omelettes to this" She said, trying to be serious though she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Well if you ever want one then all you have to do is call or text me and I'll happily make you another one." He told her before he finished his own. He took both plates and placed them to the side of the sink before turning back round to look at her. "It's still pretty early all things considering, do you want to watch a movie together?" He asked.

Danielle nodded, her face brightening at the suggestion.

"That sounds like a good plan to me" She replied, coming to her feet, she picked her glass up and followed Steve out of the kitchen and into the living room, settling herself on his sofa while he searched through his movie collection for them to watch. She smiled at him when he sat next to her, pulling her close to his body so that she was resting comfortably against his side with his arm around her. "I'm guessing that you didn't know about Danny's date earlier?" She asked suddenly.

"No but that's Danno for you, he's pretty private when it comes to that sort of thing. Normally I can tell when there's something on his mind or he's planning something but I was pretty distracted myself today thinking about tonight" He admitted, looking almost embarrassed.

"I was pretty distracted as well. I'm pretty sure Caitlin was ready to throttle me on more than one occasion" She told him softly, keeping her gaze on the movie as the opening soundtrack burst into life.

It looked as though Steve had picked out a girlie film which had probably been left behind by his sister when she had moved out. It was one which she had seen a few times before so she focused more on the feel of him pressed against her and the way in which his fingertips gently worked away at the muscles in her neck.

She couldn't remember the last time she had done something as simple as watch a movie or when she had felt comfortable with someone who wasn't a member of her family to let down her guards and defences. She had certainly never done so with someone within a day of knowing them but Steve seemed to be the exception to all her rules. Something about him made her want to stay exactly where she was, for as long as she could.

Swallowing hard, she turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his, the expression in his making her heart sing.

"Danni" He murmured, his hand gripping the back of her neck, he hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching hers before he smiled and leaned in, stopping just before his lips touched hers; clearly giving her time to pull away from him if she wanted to. When she didn't move he made a pleased sound at the back of his throat, bridging the remaining gap between them and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and gentle, his other had coming up to frame her face as he licked her lower lip, waiting until her mouth fell open allowing him to deepen the kiss between them.

Danielle gripped his biceps, her eyes drifting closed as she allowed him to take control of the kiss. One single thought in her mind.

She wanted to see where this would lead them.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	9. Part Nine

Love at first Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle breathed out shakily, her eyes fixed on the fan whirling above her head, shivering slightly as the sweat on her skin slowly dried making her thankful for the cover which was partially covering her.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Nine

* * *

 **I wasn't planning on loving you but I'm glad that I did**

* * *

Danielle breathed out shakily, her eyes fixed on the fan whirling above her head, shivering slightly as the sweat on her skin slowly dried making her thankful for the cover which was partially covering her.

"Are you okay?"

Danielle tilted her head on the soft pillow, her eyes focusing on Steve who was lying beside her on the wrecked king sized bed, his eyes fixed on her with an intense, almost concerned look which countered the look of satisfaction which covered his face. One large hand rested on her bare hip in a possessive hold as he waited for her answer his question.

Truth be told she hadn't planned for their kisses to lead to them pulling each other's clothes off in a desperate frenzy to be able to touch warm skin or for her to voice no objection when he had picked her up as though she had weighed nothing and taken her upstairs to his bed, his mouth never leaving hers for a moment. It had been intense and everything which she had needed and wanted and she refused to regret a second of it regardless of the fact that she had broken every rule she had when it came to this sort of situation.

Some rules, she thought hazily to herself, needed to be broken.

"I'm okay Steve, my brain just needs a few moments to reboot after that" She admitted, her voice coming out breathlessly as she turned to her side so she was facing him, a smile coming to her face when he laughed at her comment, his blue eyes gleaming at her in a way which made her heart skip a beat.

"That would make two of us then" He commented, the hand on her hip slowly moving round so it rested on her lower back, pulling her closer together. "Are you sure you're okay? I know this was… sudden" He remarked, hesitated for a moment as though he was choosing the best word to use.

"Sudden yes but I don't regret what happened." She said, leaning forward and kissing him softly on the mouth, lingering slightly over the contact "So the answer to your question Steve is that I am more than fine, I'm feeling pretty fantastic right about now."

"I don't regret it either" He told her, dropping his head down so it rested in the crook of her shoulder, nuzzling her hair with his nose, his warm breathe tickling her skin. They lay there for a moment in a comfortable silence before Steve reluctantly moved back, his eyes finding her gaze again as he spoke. "Do you want me to drop you back at hotel?" He asked.

Danni frowned slightly at the comment, tilting her head to the side as she studied his face.

"Do you want me to go? Because if you do then I can go, that's not a problem. I know you have work tomorrow so…" Her words ended abruptly when he suddenly kissed her with a possessiveness which left her breathless, his free hand curling round her neck as he took control of her motuh, finally moving back and allowing her to gulp down some much needed oxygen as she made a mental note that Steve's kisses were deadly to her health.

"Trust me when I say I don't want you to go Danni. I would rather you stay exactly where you are for as long as humanely possible but I figured that I should at least make the offer to you in case you did want to go." He told her, his voice rough and husky making her shiver at the sound of it.

"Well right now there's nowhere else I'd rather be then right here with you Steve" She said softly, bringing her hand up and caressing his cheek with a smile. "Maybe if it's okay with you, you could just drop me off at the hotel tomorrow morning on your way into work. Obviously if its miles out the way then don't worry about it, I can always grab a taxi."

"I'll take you back tomorrow Danni" He responded, his own hand slipping into her hair, rubbing the strands between his fingertips as he continued to stare down at her as though he was memorising her face.

"What is it?" She asked him sleepily.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful Danni" He told her, the comment causing her to smile before she placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed against him coming up into a seated position when he rolled away from her. She scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting there for a moment as she gathered her hair, pulling it back into a rough bun. She came to her feet and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn before she looked around the room, ignoring the fact that she was naked or that Steve was staring at her as though she was his last meal. "Come back to bed Danni" He crooned to her, lifting his hand and holding it out to her with a look she felt all the way to her toes.

"I just need to grab my phone from downstairs and quickly call Cait to let her know that I'm here and staying here for the night. She was already nervous about me being in an area she wasn't sure about, the last thing either of us want is for her to panic and send out a search and rescue part for me." She remarked "After that I'm all yours" She promised, heading round the bed to the single chair in the room which had a pile of neatly folded clothes on it. She grabbed one of the t-shirts, glancing down at the Navy logo before she pulled it on, flashing him a smile over her shoulder. "I'll be back within five" she said before she exited the bedroom and headed down the hallway towards the staircase.

She headed down them, moving through the rooms until she found herself back in the kitchen. She flipped the light on, her eyes landing on her bag. She crossed the room and opened the bag, fishing her cell phone out from within and glanced down at the screen before she headed to the backdoor and slipped out onto the lanai. The air was heavily scented and cool, relaxing her as she pressed down on the number three button and brought the phone to her ear, heading out onto the sand and towards the ocean as she waited for her sister to pick up. It rang three times before she heard the familiar click followed by the equally familiar voice of her sister over the line.

"Hmmm a late night call from my baby sister. Don't tell me, this is the point where you say that you're calling because you're round your Commander's house and you plan to stay there for the rest of the night and will see me some time tomorrow?" Caitlin queried, her voice sounding sleepy making Danielle feel guilty for a moment when she realised that she actually hadn't bothered to look at what the time was before she made her call.

"That's pretty much everything I was going to say" She admitted, her gaze fixed on the dark water in front of her, her eyes drifting close at the familiar sound of the waves brushing against the sand.

"Clearly if you're round his house with no intention of returning it means that your date with him went well? Tut tut Danni, what happened to all those rules you impose on yourself?" Caitlin questioned, sounding more awake and amused with every passing second.

"Save it for tomorrow Sis" Danielle responded with a shake of her head, jumping when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against a warm, hard body. She tilted her head to the side, a helpless smile coming to her face in light of the large grin which was covering Steve's face. "Look Cait, I need to go now. We can catch up tomorrow when I get back to the hotel. Steve has already said that he would drop me off on his way onto work." She stated, rolling her eyes when Caitlin laughed down the phone.

"Trust me when I say we'll be catching up Danni, I want to hear all the juicy details from start to finish and you better not leave anything out because trust me when I say that I'll know if you do" Caitlin said before they exchanged goodbyes and ended the call.

Danielle shook her head as she lowered the phone, turning her gaze back to the view in front of her before she spoke.

"You live in such a beautiful place Steve. If I lived here then I would probably spend all my time out here watching the ocean which means that I would probably get nothing done but it would be worth it" She remarked quietly, her mouth curling into a small smile.

"I tend to spend a lot of my evenings out here" Steve admitted, ducking his head down so he was resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know you can always come round here when you want to sit out here on the beach Danni" He told her seriously.

"I could do that but how would I get into your house if you aren't here Steve?" Danielle asked, twisting her head round slightly so she could see his face.

"Use my spare key, I can give it to you while you're in Hawaii, that way you can come and go as you please." He said nonchalantly as though his comment wasn't a big deal. For a moment Danielle stared at him, her heart racing at what he was offering her before she shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer but I think I'll wait for you on those occasions. It wouldn't be the same without you here" She told him, reaching up and resting her hand against the side of his face, his stubble scratching against her palm.

"That can we arranged" He replied, carrying on when she shot him a questioning look. "I'm due some time off from work so I may as well take it now. I can take you round the island and give you a tour of the place, the way it's meant to be shown to people. I'm a native here so I'm more than qualified to do that for you. There are places which I know you'll love and which I want to show you." He offered.

"I like the sound of that" She said, turning in his arms so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his face with a thoughtful look.

For the first time since her career had started she was finding herself dreading having to go to the next job. Instead she found herself wanting to stay exactly where she was, safe in Steve's embrace. It was a feeling which shook her to her core. Shaken, she listened to what Steve was saying.

"I still have to head in tomorrow but I'll speak to the Governor first thing and put in my leave request to take the next two weeks off. Danno is more than capable of taking charge, he does it enough when I'm around as it is." Steve remarked, looking faintly amused for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to use your leave for this? You may need it later on in the year" She asked him seriously.

"Honestly I can't think of a better way of spending my leave then with you. You're giving me a chance to reconnect with my home anyway. I haven't had any chance to go back to the places I want to take you to before now" He said, leaning his head down and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss, pulling her closer to him. She moved willingly, tightening her hold as she went up on tiptoes. "Let's head back inside Danni, it's still early after all and I have a very comfortable bed"

"That you do" She said with a nod, glancing over her shoulder once more at the scenery before she allowed Steve to pull her gently towards the house. Her mind already racing over the options open to them both.

She just hoped that spending all this time together with Steve wouldn't make it more difficult for her to leave when the time came.

Somehow she knew it would.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	10. Part Ten

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve frowned, shifting his weight on the mattress as an insistent sound broke through his sleep, disturbing him and bringing him to a stage of awareness which he resented. He squeezed his eyes shut, his arm tightening around Danielle as she shifted in his arms, her body brushing against his.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Ten

* * *

 **The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor even touched**

 **But just felt in the heart.**

* * *

Steve frowned, shifting his weight on the mattress as an insistent sound broke through his sleep, disturbing him and bringing him to a stage of awareness which he resented. He squeezed his eyes shut, his arm tightening around Danielle as she shifted in his arms, her body brushing against his.

"Steve?" She murmured, her voice sounding quiet and sleepy in the heavy silence in the bedroom.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, leaning down and kissing her temple before he settled back down on the pillow planning on catching a few more minutes sleep before he forced himself to open his eyes. He and Danielle had spent the majority of the night exploring each other's body and getting to know what they each liked. It was worth it regardless of the tiredness he was feeling.

Steve had never experienced anything like it, normally when he had sex with a woman they would perform the act with each other, share a smile before turning away from each other and falling asleep. Not once had he cuddled his partner or allowed them to snuggle against him but it was different with Danielle. He had spent his night with his arms around her, holding her close to him, not wanting any space between them.

The desire had surprised him making him wonder whether everything he had thought about himself was wrong, all because of the small woman in his arms. The same one who had somehow managed to burrow herself through his defences with an ease which was startling, the first person in years who had managed to do that and she had done it without even trying within one evening of them being together.

"Steve" Danielle mumbled again, reaching out blindly and patting his arm. "You cell phone keeps going off and it's not stopping. Make it stop please." Steve forced his eyes open, his gaze automatically flickering towards the window taking in the brightness spilling through the curtains he had pulled closed the night before. It was clearly morning, probably mid-morning if he had to guess. He frowned, looking back at Danielle, smiling when he saw that her eyes were closed, her face fixed in a peaceful expression, her hand resting on top of the arm he had wrapped around her. For a moment he stared, his smile widening into a grin when she spoke again "Stop watching me and answer your phone Steve" She stated as the phone began in question began ringing again. She cracked open one eyes, squinting up at him before she smiled.

"Okay, okay I'm getting it" He agreed, leaning down and brushing a kiss across her lips before he twisted on the spot and grabbed his cell from the bedside table and answered it without bothering to look at the screen. "McGarrett."

"Finally, you've finally answered the phone boss. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to pick up. Where are you? Is everything okay with you?"

Steve blinked, raising an eyebrow as he picked up the note of concern which was in Kono Kalakaua's voice over the phone line

"Where am I?" Steve repeated, pulling Danielle closer to him when she shifted again in his hold with a yawn. "I'm still at my house at the moment, why are you asking?"

"Why am I asking?" She said in disbelief. "I'm asking boss because it's ten o clock in the morning and you're meant to be here in your office doing some work. Danny's ready to tear his hair and he was about to drive down there to drag you in but a call from the Governor waylaid him. I would suggest you get down here before he gets off the phone unless you're sick?" She questioned.

Steve felt his eyes widen as he twisted on the bed, his eyes landing on the clock he kept on the bedside table. One which was clearly showing that it was five minutes past ten, just as Kono had stated.

"Shit" he said, gently moving Danielle off of him so he could sit up on the mattress. "I overslept Kono, there's nothing wrong with me. I'll head into the office shortly. Do me a favour and keep Danno distracted and in the office. The rant which he has brewing can wait until I get there. Have we got a case in yet?" He asked, his gaze shifting to Danielle as she sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her. He reached out and wrapped his hand round the back of her neck, holding her in place, ignoring the look of concern of her face.

"No we've got nothing in yet so Danny has us working on our backlog of paperwork." Kono replied, an unhappy note coming to her voice. It as a well-known within their team that Kono hated when she had to do her paperwork.

"Well I'll be in the office shortly, if something comes up Kono than call me again and I'll meet you at the crime scene." He told her before he hung up, throwing the cell phone onto the bed.

"Is everything okay Steve?" Danielle asked him, bringing her knees and wrapping her arms around them, resting her cheek against the top of them as she watched Steve with a questioning look.

"Everything is fine, that was just Kono who I work with. She was ringing me to tell me that I'm running late for work. I guess everything we did last night wore me out and I forgot to set the alarm for this morning. It's not a big deal" He said, turning his head and kissing her softly.

"That's probably my fault, I'm sorry." She said when they pulled apart, she moved away from him before she pushed herself to her feet and began looking around her, picking up her underwear from where Steve had thrown it the night before and pulling it on, adjusting it so it was comfortable. She breathed out, glancing towards the window with a thoughtful look before she looked back over her shoulder at Steve, watching as he pulled open the wardrobe before she spoke again. "If you need to get into work Steve then I can get a taxi back to the hotel. It shouldn't be too far and the last thing I want is for you to get into trouble because of me." She told him.

"I'm already late Danni so it's not going to matter, the team know what happened and I'm on my way in, that's enough for them. Besides I have to pass your hotel, I'm not going to let you waste your money on a taxi when I'm here" He stated, throwing the pair of cargo pants and t-shirt he had selected onto the bed. "I'm just going to take a quick shower. Maybe you could join me? I'll wash your back you wash mine?" He offered with a cheeky grin as he raised his eyebrows up and down at her. His grin widening when she laughed at his comment.

"I think we both know that would be a bad idea, if I got in that shower with you then you'd be really late, late enough that your team would probably come looking for you." She pointed out with a wink at him.

"That's probably right" Steve said with a sigh as he shook his head. "I won't be long, help yourself to anything you need within the house Danni" He told her, reaching out and brushing his hand down her soft hair before he turned and headed into the en-suite bathroom, taking a quick shower before he stepped out and brushed his teeth. Steve headed into the bedroom, pulling on his clothes and left the room, taking the stairs two at a time and moved through the living room and study into the kitchen, his eyes automatically focusing on Danielle.

She was standing beside the counter, leaning back against it as she sipped a mug of coffee in her hands. She had dressed in the same clothes as the night before, for a moment he stared, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Danielle was in his house and had spent the night with him.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I needed a caffeine hit. I made you one as well, I wasn't sure how you took it so I left it black, I figured you could add anything to it which you wanted." She said, nodding her head towards where a large mug sat on the counter top.

"Thanks" He said, picking the mug up and kissing her before he took a sip of it, making a humming song at the richness before he bridged the gap between them and kissed her, his eyes drifting closed. He was beginning to wonder if he was addictive to the feel of her lips. "The coffee is good, thanks Danni" He said, his mouth curling into a smile when she shot him a pleased look.

"You're welcome, lets drink up and head out" She suggested, bringing her own mug to her mouth and taking a long sip of it, Steve following her example.

They were soon finished and placed the mugs by the sink before gathering their belongings and headed out of the front door, Danielle moving down the garden path towards Steve's truck while he punched into the security system on the wall which Danny had nagged him into getting. He locked the door behind him and followed Danielle's route towards his truck. She was waiting beside the passenger door, her arms crossed as she looked around her with a curious look, clearly taking in the scenery.

He unlocked the truck, the clicking sound attracting Danielle's attention again. She climbed in, glancing around her at the interior before she smiled, glancing towards Steve as he climbed behind the wheel.

"I've got to say that I'm not very surprised that you own a truck. I had a feeling that you would or failing that maybe a muscle car like your partner had last night" She commented lightly, twisting in her and grabbing the seatbelt which she pulled on.

"In fairness you're half right. The majority of times I am driving Danny's car from last night. It's easier for our line of work since it provides the speed we need. The truck is more there for emergencies or the time when Danny has plans of his own which requires him to have it. You can almost think of us having shared custody of it" Steve told her, pulling his own seatbelt on before he started the engine.

"And Danny is cool with you driving his car around all the time or does he drive?" She asked him curiously, resting her elbow on the edge of the window which Steve had automatically moved down for her. He considered her question for a moment.

"I'm the one who drives the car Danni, Danno is in the passenger seat. He complains about it on a regularly basis but that's just the way he is. If he isn't complaining about something then you know that there is something seriously wrong with him. I guess he's resigned himself to being in the passenger seat now" Steve told her as he reversed out of the driveway into the empty road.

"So he complains often?" She questioned.

"Complains is a nice way of putting it. We normally refer to it as him ranting but each of us are used to it. Danny ranting is his way of showing affection to people he knows. It's his way of showing that he cares enough about them to worry about them. If he doesn't care about you then he won't subject you to anything but politeness because he simply doesn't care enough about the person to bother with them. So trust me when I say you want Danny to go off into a rant at you." Steve stated, with a half-smile.

"I guess I won't be hearing any rants from him for a while then" Danielle remarked.

Steve glanced towards her, catching the undercurrent of concern which came to her voice. It touched him that she clearly wanted his best friend to like her.

"He'll be on his best behaviour with you" Steve promised, taking one hand off of the wheel and reaching out for hers, taking hold of it and interlocking their fingers together, squeezing down lightly.

"Why's that" She asked him interestedly, her thumb stroking the side of his hand.

"Many reasons, too many to go into now. You'll just have to trust me Danni when I say I am a leading expert on reading Daniel Williams" He told her with a grin before he brought their linked hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, smiling against the warm skin when he heard her breathe hitch at the soft touch.

"I'll keep that in mind Steve" She said.

Steve nodded, taking the inroad to the hotel and pulling to a stop outside it before turning to look at her, hundreds of questions and thoughts crawling up his throat, desperate to be let out and shared. He was saved from saying anything when she leaned forward, her free hand coming to rest on the side of his neck and she kissed him, the touch soft and gentle, promising him so much without words. He let her control the kiss, a hum of disappointment escaping when she pulled away from him.

"Danni" He murmured, watching as her eyes softened at him.

"I had a really, really good time last night Steve. Thank you for everything including the best omelette I've tasted" she said with a wink at him, the comment causing him to laugh. "You have my number so give me a call when you're next free" She told him, pulling away and unlocking her seatbelt before she placed her hand on the door, clearly about to open it.

"Are you free tonight because I am" He said, the words spilling out of him. He watched her still for a moment before she looked back at him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Tonight?" She repeated, continuing when he nodded at her. "My sister actually texted when you were in the shower. She wants to have dinner tonight with me and I've already said yes. I'm sorry" She told him regretfully.

"No biggie Danni, we can always go out tomorrow night if you're around. I can make sure I'm available" He responded with a shrug, trying hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice, something which he must have partially failed out if the look on her face was any indication to go by.

She remained silently for a moment, biting her bottom lip, her eyes lowered as though she was having an internal conversation with herself before she looked up and spoke.

"This may seem forward and I'm sorry if it is but maybe, if you have no plans like you say, you could maybe come and join us? It's just food and cocktails in the hotel restaurant. There's no pressure of course but I would like the two of you to meet properly. I know that Cait can come off as a bit of a bitch and standoffish but underneath that she is a really good person if you're willing to try and she means a lot to me, she's always been there for me. If you rather not then I can understand, I can always try and meet you afterwards depending on how long the meal goes on for?" she suggested.

"I would be honoured to go to dinner with you and Caitlin Danni." He said, knowing it was the right response from the way her whole face brightened up at his words. "As long as there are no case today then I should finish at work by six. I can drop you a text when I leave" He suggested.

"Do that, I can come and meet you in the foyer and bring you to Cait" Danielle said with a nod, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss, moving back before he could react to it. "You've got to go and get to work now, I'll send you a message later on. Have a good day Steve" She said before she jumped out of the truck and closed the door. Steve watched as she walked around the front of the truck towards the entrance, stopping only once to quickly look back over at him and wave before she disappeared inside.

Steve sighed, gripping the steering wheel of the truck and twisted it, pulling away from the kerb. His mind replaying over and over the fact that he had said yes to having dinner with Danni's sister. Steve had never gotten to a stage in any relationship when he had met a member of the family and here he was doing it with Danni's a family. A woman, who his brain was helpfully reminding him that he had only known for two days

It didn't take Steve long to reach the Five-O headquarters, he pulled into the car park, his eyes instantly landing on his teammates cars in the lot indicating that they were still there and hadn't been landed with a case yet. He climbed out the truck, locking it behind him and made his way into the building, by-passing the security checks and heading up the stairs two at a time until he was on their floor. He walked down the corridor resisting the urge to whistle as he pushed open the glass door and entered the familiar room.

"Steve you've finally made it in, is everything okay Brah? Not like you to be late after all."

"Yeah everything is okay Chin, I just overslept this morning, forgot to set my alarm clock. I'm sorry that I worried you all" He responded, ignoring the way Chin's dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully at his comment.

"Right" He said.

Steve moved passed him, clapping a hand on his shoulder before he crossed the room and pushed open Danny's door, plonking himself in the chair in front of the desk just as Danny finished his call on his cell phone and placed it on the desk.

"Well look who has finally decided to turn up to work, I was about to call in the national guard since every time you're late seems to be a state of national emergency" Danny stated with a smirk which Steve mirrored. Noticing that his partner's comment was missing any real bite. If anything the other man looked as relaxed as he ever seemed to get, telling Steve without words that he may not have been the only one to have a good night the previous night. He blinked, focusing back on the blonde when he continued speaking. "So I would ask you how last night with the lovely Danielle went but the fact that you've swaggered into work nearly two hours late after informing our concerned rookie that you had overslept tells me everything which I need to know. That and fucking proud of yourself grin you've had on your face since you arrived."

Steve shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in the chair.

"Everyone is entitled to oversleep every once in a while. I just forgot to turn the alarm on, no harm, no foul hey buddy" Steve replied casually, his grin widening when Danny stared at him for a moment before making an amused sound at the back of his throat.

"That's true I guess" He admitted, picking his pen up from the table surface and twirling it between his fingertips as he studied Steve face for a moment before speaking. "So when are you next seeing Danielle? I'm guessing that's the plan after all?" He queried.

"I'm seeing her tonight" Steve told Danny, watching as the younger man's eyebrow shot up.

"Tonight?" Danny repeated. "Last night must have gone well if she's agreed to see you again so quickly. What have you planned for her?"

"Nothing" Steve said with a shake of his head. "Danni is having dinner and drinks with her sister and she asked me to meet up with them because she wants me to get to know Caitlin better, apparently the arrogant bitch routine is just a defence mechanism according to Danni" Steve stated, frowning slightly when he noticed a flash of almost annoyance cross Danny's blue eyes before the other man shrugged.

"Well you'll soon find out if that's true or not" Danny replied mildly. "Still Danni asking you to come to a dinner with her sister is kind of a big deal, especially for a second date. What exactly did you do to her? Did you put a spell on her or did you just unleash the full effect of smooth dog on her."

"Maybe she just likes my company Danno, shocking for you to wrap your head around but some people actually like hanging out with me and not… oh I don't know… ranting at me every two minutes about something." Steve pointed out.

Danny opened his mouth as though he was about to argue before he closed it.

"True" Danny said thoughtfully "Though some people only rant because their partner is determined to cause them a heart attack at the end of each day with some of the crazy stunts he gets up to"

"Yeah, yeah I love you too buddy" Steve said with a wave of his hand before he sat forward in his chair, the sudden movement causing Danny to suddenly look defensive. "So we spoke about my date last night but how was yours? Did it go well?" He asked, watching as Danny's facial expression fell into one which he hadn't encountered before and couldn't read.

"My meeting went fine" Danny replied after a moment.

"Your meeting? Is that what you call your dates now" Steve replied sounding amused for a second before he turned serious. "Are you going to tell me anything about it? Like who it was with for example?" He pressed, frowning when Danny shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Sure, how about I tell you later on over ice cream and we can gossip and braid each other's hair. We could start with you telling me every single detail about your date and evening with Danielle, how about that?" Danny countered, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms with a waiting expression on his face. Steve opened his mouth to reply when he stopped, struck with the desire to keep what happened between him and Danielle between them. "That's what I thought so how about this, I'll respect your privacy when it comes to this and you respect mine while everything else in our lives is up for grabs like it normally is. How about that for a compromise."

"Fine" Steve said, making a mental note to do some investigating if Danny wouldn't tell him. It was his job as the other man's partner to make sure that he wasn't heading in the direction of more heartbreak and it was a job which Steve took extremely seriously. Danny had been through enough pain and heartbreak in his life and Steve wouldn't allow anyone else to add to it.

"Now, shouldn't you be heading off to your own office to start on your pile of paperwork, it's got to be done today and I doubt that you want to be stuck in the office with Danielle waiting for you. On top of that if you're trying to impress Caitlin then you being late would not be the best way to do it. You do want to make a good impression on her right?" Danny remarked, tapping his pen against the table surface in a random beat.

"How would you know that me being late would piss off Caitlin?" Steve questioned, feeling his own eyes narrow at Danny who simply shrugged again.

"Common sense, no older sibling wants to see a younger sister being messed around because someone is late" He stated before using the pen and pointing at the door. "Go" he commanded.

Steve pushed himself out of his chair, rolling his eyes at Danny before he turned and headed out of the room and towards his own office. He pushed the door open, groaning when he saw the stack of files on his desk which Danny had been talking about. A stack which would easily keep him chained to his desk until home time.

Shaking his head he took his seat, throwing his cell phone on his desk and powered his computer up before grabbing the first file from the pile with only one thought going through his head.

The sooner he did this, the sooner he could be with Danielle again.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	11. Part Eleven

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Holy shit is that Danielle Richardson?"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Eleven

* * *

 **From the day you walked into my life you're all I think about. You're the reason I breathe.**

 **You are the stars in my sky. I wouldn't want this any other way. You're the love of my life.**

* * *

"Holy shit is that Danielle Richardson?"

"It is, go and ask her for an autograph or something"

"I can't do that, you go and do that. Maybe we can get a photo with her."

Danielle ignored the hushed conversation making sure she didn't look over at the sound of her name. Normally she was more than willing to sign anything which her fans may want or to take a photo with them knowing how much a small thing could make all the difference to them but today she just wanted to find and speak to her sister before she dealt with the one side of her fame which she didn't mind too much.

She had expected to see Caitlin in their hotel room waiting for her but when she had entered the room she had found it empty instead with only a note propped up against the lamp, written in her sister's elegant writing to tell her that she had gone down to the pool and for Danielle to join her when she returned.

Danielle had sighed, throwing the note back on the table wishing that Caitlin had waited for her so they could have their conversation in private where prying ears couldn't overhear them. Caitlin may not have minded her personal business being splashed across the internet or in glossy magazines but Danielle did. She held onto her privacy fiercely feeling as though she gave her fans enough of herself without giving them everything. Not only that but she felt the need to protect Steve as well. She could tell that he was a private man and the last thing she wanted was for him to be brought into the public eye especially given what his job was. A job which she suspected also had a lot of undercover aspects to it.

Pushing the thought aside she had quickly discarded yesterday's clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her skin. She felt sore all over and had spotted at least one large bruise on the junction between her shoulder and neck where Steve had clamped down on the area with his teeth when he had orgasmed to muffle the roar which had escaped his throat.

Danielle had quickly dressed, pulling on a bikini with a dress over the top of it and left the room making sure that she grabbed her key before she made her way down to the present location.

Her mind was still whirling from the night before. Now that she was away from Steve it was giving her time to reflect on what had happened. She had told the truth when she had told Steve that she had no regrets over what they had done but she also couldn't shake the feeling of shock and surprise at herself. She had never thrown her own rules out before regardless of how tempted she might have been but she made no effort to hold back the night before. What was it about Steve that affected her so much when she was with him and why, after being separated from him for no longer than thirty minutes, was she already missing him?

"Danni, over here"

Danielle tilted her head, her eyes landing on her sister who was spread out on one of the loungers, a drink by her side and a wide grin on her face which Danielle found herself responding to as she veered to the left and headed towards her, unsurprised to see that the lounger beside her sister was empty and reserved. Caitlin always had a way pf getting what she wanted with little more than a wink and a smile at whoever she was trying to charm.

"Hey Cait" She said throwing her purple towel on the chair before bending and picking up the reserved sign. She gave it an uninterested glance before placing it behind Caitlin's drink on the table which was between their two loungers. She lowered herself onto it with a sigh, her eyes sweeping the crowd before she turned to her sister again. "So how are things?"

"How are things?" Caitlin repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that since you're the one who is doing the walk of shame this time?"

"It's hardly a walk of shame Catie" Danielle replied mildly, reaching into her bag and pulling out her sunglasses which she place on.

"Maybe not" Caitlin conceded. "So are you going to tell me all the details then?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and frowning when Danielle shook her head at her.

"I'll tell you eventually but I'm not going to discuss it here" She told her sister with a shrug.

"Fine, you don't want to go into the major details but you can at least tell me some of the basics of it. How was the meal for example? Was the food they did nice? Did he treat you well? Did you enjoy yourself?" Caitlin asked, firing out her questions quickly.

"The date was nice, different from what was originally planned but memorable none the less as for how he treated me… well he treated me better than I've been treated in a long time. I had almost forgotten that gentlemen still existed in the world" Danielle admitted, glancing away to stare across the pool.

"Well that's good then" Caitlin said, some of the tension in her shoulders easing out of her shoulder. "When are you next going to see him then?" She asked curiously

Danielle remained quiet for a moment before she sighed and looked at Caitlin who was waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I'm seeing him tonight when he finished work. I invited him to join us for our dinner and drinks" She admitted watching the look of surprise which came to Caitlin's face before it melted into a thoughtful look.

"Have you indeed and why exactly have you done that when every time in the past you have gone out of your way to keep your boyfriends away from the family? It took you eighteen months before any of us met your ex and yet you've been on one date with Steve and you already want me to meet him" Caitlin said with a raised eyebrow at her.

"I figured that I might as well get it over and done with so that you could ask all the questions which I know you want to ask him. If you don't want to meet him then I can just call him and tell him that we can meet afterwards" Danielle responded, ignoring the way her heart dropped at the thought of having to make that call.

"Oh I never said I wouldn't meet him" Caitlin told her. "I'm more than happy for you to invite your Commander so I can meet him. I just wanted to point out how unusual this is of you, that's all."

"Well just do me a favour and don't bombard him with so many questions that he runs for the hill. I… I actually like this guy" Danielle admitted, ignoring the heat she felt sweep across her cheekbones telling her that she was now blushing. A reaction which Caitlin clearly picked up on since a softer tone came to her voice as she spoke.

"So it appears" She stated, a small smile coming to her face when Danielle turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. "Besides from what I can gather the Commander seems to be a hard man to run off from anything once he has made his mind up over them so I think you may be safe."

"I hope so" Danielle responded quietly, closing her eyes for a moment before she made herself move again, leaning to the side and rummaging through her bag, her hand brushing the familiar bottle of sun cream which she kept with her at all times. She pulled it out and flipped the lid open looking towards Caitlin when she spoke again.

"Can you do me a favour and keep tomorrow between ten and six free? I want to spend some time with you and I get the feeling that a lot of your time suddenly isn't free anymore." She stated.

"I can keep it free for you" Danielle agreed with a nod as she began applying the sun cream, the familiar scent of coconut hitting her nose. What exactly do you want to do? Not sit next to the pool for all that time?" She asked with a slight frown which eased away when Caitlin shook her head at her.

"Nothing like that" Caitlin assured her. "I thought we could head into the main area of town, do some shopping together and grab some lunch. I was speaking to Francesco earlier and he was saying that there are areas of the island which are perfect for snorkelling, I thought maybe we could find one of the companies who run it and head out. I thought it would be something different for us to do since I know that sitting around by a pool for long periods of time isn't exactly what you considered fun or relaxing to do."

"I find it relaxing Cait, I just don't like doing it for long periods of time" Danielle clarified absently before she looked at Caitlin. "The rest of it though sounds good, especially the snorkelling. We can pick Steve's brains over it later at dinner. I bet he knows exactly the best place to go for it and he can point us in the direction of a company who won't overcharge us." She suggested, pleased when Caitlin nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing" The older woman admitted.

Danielle smiled at her, grabbing her cell phone from the side and stared at it, wondering whether she would come across as desperate if she gave into the desire which had been steadily growing to contact Steve. She breathed out slowly before giving in, bringing up a new message and quickly composing one to him telling him that she missed him and hoped his day was going well. She read it over once, hesitated only for a moment before she hit the send button and placed the phone back on the side, becoming aware that Caitlin was quietly watching her as she sipped her drink.

"What is it?" Danielle asked with a frown at Caitlin who simply gave her a thoughtful smile in response.

"I guess I'm just surprised" the brunette admitted. "I mean… you really like the Commander don't you even though you barely know him." She stated, sounding half concerned and half bemused by the thought.

Danielle nibbled on her lower lip, looking away from her sister for a moment as she considered the question before she sighed and nodded at her.

"I know it's crazy but I really do" She said. "And before you ask the answer is no, he isn't a rebound from Simon or even just a bit of casual fun while I'm here. He's… he's special Catie. I can't describe it any better than that because if I try to overthink it then it feels as though my head will explode with all the thoughts in there. We just clicked together in a way I haven't clicked with anyone before. I think that if you gave him a chance then maybe you could get along eventually." Danielle said.

"You don't think we're going to get along?" Caitlin asked sounding puzzled. "If that's how you feel then why did you invite him tonight Danni?" she pushed when Danielle remained silence.

"Because I thought that maybe if you meet each other early then you can get to that tolerant stage a lot more quickly so that the three of can occasionally hang out together." Danielle replied sensibly. The comment making Caitlin huff.

"Why wouldn't he like me, I think you'll find baby did that a lot of people like me." She stated, the comment causing Danielle to smile as she reached out and patted her on the arm.

"Look I may be completely wrong, maybe you and Steve meet and hit it off like mad. I'm just trying to be pragmatic and look at everything. You and Steve have different ideals I think from each other, it may cause some friction, it may not. I just want tonight to go well Catie, that's all."

Caitlin sighed, bringing a hand up and rubbing at her forehead.

"Okay so maybe I can be a bit of a handful at times but I promise you Danni that I will give your Commander a chance. I won't go easy on him because you're my baby sister and after the last time I'm not going to sit back and do or say nothing but I will listen to him." Caitlin said, dropping her hand.

"You can't compare Steve to Simon Cait. Steve wouldn't do what Simon did" Danielle said firmly.

"How can you be so sure, you barely know him and you never thought that Simon would have done it either." Caitlin pointed out, her stance softening when she saw Danielle flinch at the comment. "Look I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, you know that's never my intention but this thing with your Commander is so sudden and you're acting differently than usual. It's making me concerned." Caitlin admitted.

"You don't have to be concerned" Danielle responded. "I'm a grown woman who can take care of myself Cait. I don't need you doing it for me or giving Steve the third degree. All I need you to do is to meet him and show him the Caitlin I know."

"I can do that Danni but you need to remember that we are only here for two and a half weeks, after that we have to go back to our real lives and our jobs and you know you can't take the Commander with you back to the mainland, not when his life and job are here."

"I know" Danielle said lowly, looking away from Caitlin and picking her phone up when it buzzed. A slight smile came to her face when she saw that the message was from Steve. She selected it, reading the brief message which told her that he was missing her as well.

Gripping the phone tightly in her hand Danielle leaned back against the seat thankful when Caitlin remained silent and closed her eyes, fighting the feeling that tonight was going to go the way she planned.

She just hoped that Steve wasn't the type to scare easily or this could be over before it had even began.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	12. Part Twelve

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Just in case anyone was wondering when Danielle refers to Caitlin as Cait or Catie then the way it is pronounced is the same as if it was Kate or Katie. The only difference is the C which Danielle pronounces as a hard K. I hope this clears any confusion up as to how Danielle is saying it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Finally" Steve muttered to himself as he signed off the report in front of him with a flourish, thankful that his pile of files was finally depleted, at least until the next day when another pile would probably magically appear.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twelve

* * *

 **You have no idea how much I care about you.**

* * *

"Finally" Steve muttered to himself as he signed off the report in front of him with a flourish, thankful that his pile of files was finally depleted, at least until the next day when another pile would probably magically appear. A pile which would bypass him and go straight to Danny to deal with since the Governor has approved Steve's request for two and a half weeks leave. If anything he had barely been able to get any words out after his request because she had been so eager to agree, reminding him that he had not taken any leave since five-O have begun.

Steve dropped his pen on the desk, flexing out his fingers for a moment before he glanced up at the clock on his wall, a slight frown coming to his face. It was about ten minutes to six which meant that he would be slightly later than he wanted to be to head to the hotel to meet Danielle. He had originally planned to head home first and take a quick shower but he had quickly pushed the idea to one side as unfeasible. All he wanted now was to get to Danielle.

They had been messaging throughout the day, started off with the odd message throughout the morning before the frequency has increased, each text he received had merely amplified his longing to see her which had surprised him when he had allowed himself to think about. Especially since he wasn't the greatest fan of texts and certainly not the best or quickest when it came to answering them, usually preferring someone to just call him.

Breathing out, he glanced downwards, picking up the file and dropping it in his full out tray with a thankful sigh before he pushed himself to his feet and headed towards to his bookcase and plucked the hanger off of it moving back to the desk and dropping it on the desk. He gave the dark blue shirt a critical look before he shrugged at himself. The last time he had worn the shirt he had received compliments from the ladies throughout the night so it was clearly a good choice to wear.

Though if he was being honest with himself there was only one woman he wanted to impress that night and it was the one who he wanted to come home with him again.

Steve quickly stripped off his t-shirt, throwing it on his sofa before he moved round his desk and opened the top drawer, grabbing the can of deodorant he kept in there for occasions like this and spraying himself with it. Reaching over the table he picked the shirt up and pulled it on, rapidly doing the buttons up.

"So you're not even going to drop home first then?"

Steve glanced up, his eyebrow rising when his gaze landed on his partner.

"Hey I thought you had already gone for the day" He remarked

"Naw, we all stayed late but we're heading out now" Danny responded with a shrug before he stared at Steve with a rare patient look on his face, indicating without words that he was still waiting for an answer.

"I was planning to originally but there's no time. The meal is booked for seven and if I head home first then I'll be late. You were the one who reminded me how bad that is when it comes to trying to make a reasonable impression on someone."

"Where did the shirt come from because you weren't wearing that earlier babe?" Danny queried as he waved his hand towards it.

"I had it here from the last time we went out as a group, remember when we got the call midway through it and had to come back here" Steve answered distractedly.

"I remember" Danny answered. "So you're heading straight to the hotel then?"

"Yep that's the plan" Steve said, glancing down at his cargo pants before he sighed and opened up another one of his drawers this time pulling out a pair of black slacks. "I'm glad you popped in Danny, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier but the Governor granted my request for leave earlier on."

"Leave?" Danny repeated with a raised eyebrow as Steve quickly changed into the slacks.

"Yeah, vacation, holiday, leave. Call it what you want, I'll be on it two and a half weeks. I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone Danno. I'll have my personal cell with me if you need to talk to me about something non work related but other than that I'm not around, as in my work cell phone will be off from the minute I walk out of this office" Steve stated, watching the look of surprise which came to Danny's face as his news. He couldn't blame the other man for it, not when Steve had sprung this on him without any warning.

"When did you decide to do this?" Danny demanded. "You haven't mentioned going on vacation before now to me."

"I wouldn't have because I made the decision last night to take some time off. I didn't want to mention it in case the Governor said no because of the short notice period but she seemed happy to do it"

"You decided last night?" Danny questioned, shaking his head when Steve nodded. "Tell me Steve, does this certain decision have anything to do with the blonde supermodel you spent your evening with last night."

"She's part of the reason behind my decision but it's also because I've earned the break from here. I haven't actually taken a day off since we started." He told the other man.

"Guess you deserve it then" Danny replied as he stepped fully into the office and closed the door behind him as Steve began gathering his belonging together and doing a last sweep of the office to make sure he had everything. "Have you got any plans for the evening after your meal with the Richardson's or for your time off?" Danny questioned him.

"I'm hoping that Danni and I will do something after the meal and then I'll take each day as it comes. A lot of it will depend on what Danni wants to do as well" Steve answered.

"So you're actually planning on seeing Danielle every day then?" Danny asked, a tone to his voice which attracted Steve's attention. He focused on the other man, searching his eyes for a moment before he own narrowed.

"Do you have some sort of problem with Danielle Daniel?" Steve demanded, relief trickling through his when Danny instantly shook his head at him.

"I don't have a problem with her, why would you even assume that. I've only met her twice Steve and each time she's been remarkably pleasant. It was just a simple question."

"Nothing with you is simple Danno" Steve said on a sigh, moving round the front of the desk and leaning back against it, crossing his arms over his chest knowing that something was bothering his best friend. "Out with it then, there is something which is troubling and we both know you'll feel better once you spoke about it." He tilted his head to the side, waiting patiently for the blonde man to respond. Danny remained silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You're imagining things Steve, there's nothing wrong with me tonight. You head off and have a good time with Danielle and remember to try and be polite to her sister as well. Let me know when you and Danielle are free to meet, maybe we could go for dinner of something with Grace. She would love to meet Danielle and spend some time with her." Danny said, his mouth curling into a soft smile as he clearly thought about Grace and the young girl's reaction to meeting one of her idols.

"I'll talk to Danni and work out a good time for it then I'll call you and let you know what she says. I'm sure that she would be fine with meeting Grace though. If we can't make it this time then we'll make sure that we'll go for dinner the next time." Steve stated, ignoring the sudden thoughtful look which came to Danny's eyes at his comment as he came to his feet. "Don't enjoy your time being in charge too much Danno because I will be back. I'll call you tomorrow or something." He told the other man as he dropped a hand on Danny's shoulder as he passed.

He headed out of the room, raising his hand at Chin and Kono making a mental note to call the two of them tomorrow at some point. He moved down the stairs and out of the building, glancing around him casually. He climbed into his truck, taking a moment to text Danielle to let her know that he was on his way before he dropped his cell phone onto the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition. He breathed out, reversing the car out of his space and headed out of the car park and onto the main road that would lead him directly to the hotel.

Cursing under his breathe at the heavy traffic, he waited with growing impatience, tapping his fingertips against the steering wheel as he considered whether it was worth putting the lights and sirens on, hating the knowledge growing in his mind that Danielle would be standing in the foyer waiting for him.

"Finally" He said as he pulled into the hotel carpark, pulling into the first available spot and killed the engine, climbing out and locking it before he jogged to the entrance and pulled the door open, his eyes automatically scanning around him and spotting her within seconds.

She was standing near the fountain, looking down at her cell phone, dressed in a short, pretty black dress with large pink and blue flowers on it. For a moment he stared at her, his breathe catching at the vision she present to him before he moved towards her, smiling when she glanced up, her face brightened into a large smile at the sight of him.

He came to a stop in front of her, well within her personal space and leaned down, capturing her mouth in a long kiss before he reluctantly moved back from her.

"Hey baby" He said softly, his thumb stroking lightly across her cheekbone.

"Hey yourself Steve" She replied equally quiet as she came up on tiptoes and kissed him again, her small hands gripping his biceps before she leaned back and spoke. "How was your day at work? Did you end up getting another new case today?"

"We got nothing in" Steve replied, making no effort to hide the satisfied tone which came to his voice at the thought. "I spent today catching up with all my paperwork because the Governor agreed to me taking the next two and a half week off so I'm not due into work until the day after… well…" his voice trailed off as he shrugged at her.

"The day after I leave" She completed for him. For a moment they stared at each other before Danielle shook her head. "Let's not think about that right now okay? Let's just take each day as it comes starting with dinner and drinks with Cait and then whatever it is we decide to do afterwards."

"That sounds like a good plan to me" Steve agreed, reaching out and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I spent my lunchtime coming up with a list of places we could go and visit if you wanted. I think you'll like them."

"I'm sure I will" She said, wrapping her own arm around his waist. "So did you spare any thought as to what you want to do after dinner. We should be finished by ten at the latest"

"If it's going to be that late then we may as well just head back to mine afterwards, we can always put a movie on or just sit outside on the lanai." Steve said thoughtfully

"Either of those options sound good" She said with a nod. "Cait is waiting for us at the bar by the swimming pool so we should probably head down there and not keep her waiting much longer. The reservation isn't until seven so that gives us enough time to grab a quick drink there before we moved on." She said, leaning her head back and smiling up at him. "In case I haven't said it yet I just want you to know that I'm glad you could make it tonight Steve. It means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem Danni, to be honest the only thing I care about is spending time with you so if that means hanging out with your sister and eating nice food then I can do that" He said with a grin which grew when she laughed at his comment.

She moved back from him, reaching out and taking his hand in hers before she led him through the foyer and out into the back of the hotel, down the stone path which led directly to the large swimming pool where he had first met Danielle.

"This way" Danielle said, pulling him off to one side and towards a secluded table where Caitlin was sitting, sipping at a brightly coloured cocktail. She glanced up at their approach, her dark eyes meeting Steve's across the room with a look which caused his heart to sink because that one look told him that winning over Danielle's sister could be an impossible task.

It was just an impossible task which he needed to win.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	13. Part Thirteen

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle gripped Steve's large hand in hers and tried to ignore the way the churning in her stomach was increasing with every step they took towards the table where her sister was seated, looking as though she didn't have a care in the world.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Thirteen

* * *

 **You're the smile to my face and the beat to my heart.**

* * *

Danielle gripped Steve's large hand in hers and tried to ignore the way the churning in her stomach was increasing with every step they took towards the table where her sister was seated, looking as though she didn't have a care in the world.

It was a ridiculous reaction to have especially as she was the one who had organised the get together in the first place. All that was happening was Caitlin was meeting someone who Danielle liked. It had happened enough times in the past stemming from when Danielle was young and she tested any potential other half against her sister first knowing that her parents or her brothers would have ripped them to shred and sent them running with their tail between their leg. If they hadn't got past Caitlin then she had more often than not simply ended the relationship to save herself any potential heartbreak in the future.

She had never felt the level of anxiety she was feeling at the moment because it had never mattered to her quite so much that someone she liked got past this first hurdle.

Danielle breathed out slowly, letting her face melt into its default thoughtful expression which revealed little of what she was thinking. Now was not the time to be analysing her feelings, now was the time to be showing Steve support.

"Is everything okay Babe?" Steve murmured, his warm breathe tickling her ear as he leaned down towards her, his voice low enough that no one else bar her would be able to catch the words. Danielle tilted her head back, meeting his concerned blue eyes, the look was foreign to her, causing her to stare at him for a moment before she slowly smiled and nodded at him, squeezing down on his hand.

"Everything is fine" She assured him.

For a moment he remained quiet, searching her eyes before he spoke.

"If you want to get out of here then I can have us out of here within ten minutes Danni." He told her, reaching up with his free hand and wrapping it round the back of her neck. "You just squeeze down on my hand when we're sitting down and that will be our code. I'll sort everything out from there"

"You would do that for me?" She asked him surprised, her heart feeling too big for her chest when he nodded seriously at her. "I appreciate it hon but we're not heading into enemy territory here. I'm just nervous because I want Cait to like you Steve."

"You don't need to worry Danni" He told her, the hard look on his face easing away "If I can make Danno like me enough to call me his best friend and not throttle me to death then I can make your sister like me as well, just trust me" He told her confidently, shooting her a grin before he leaned down and brushed a kiss across her temple.

"I… I do" She said, surprised at herself before she ducked her face down, feeling her face heat up at what she had just admitted. She pulled on his hand, resuming their walk to the table where Caitlin was sat, looking cool and unruffled and as gorgeous as ever in the long green maxi dress.

"There you both are, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever make it over to the table" Caitlin remarked, softening the words with a warm smile which told Danielle that Caitlin didn't mind the delay.

"Sorry, that was my fault. I thought for a moment that I had left my wallet in the car" Steve said, cutting smoothly across Danielle, saving her from having to come up with an excuse to explain her hesitation. She smiled at him when he stepped behind one of the free chairs and held it out for Danielle, pushing her in once she had sat down on it.

"I'm assuming since you're both here now that you found it. It's nice to see you again Commander" Caitlin said with a nod towards him.

"Please feel free to call me Steve" He corrected her instantly as he took the seat beside Danielle, moving it closer to her so they were back in each other's space. Something which she found strangely comforting.

"Steve it is then" Caitlin agreed pleasantly, her dark eyes watchful as they flickered between Steve and Danielle. She shifted in her seat slightly, stirring the straw around her glass before she spoke up. "Are you still on duty tonight Steve or would you like a drink. Danni and I have slowly been making our way through the cocktail menu. We made a deal when we arrived that we would give each of them a go and so far we've been managing quite well." Caitlin said, shooting Danielle a grin. She returned it leaning back in her chair and accepting the drink menu which Caitlin passed to her. "What do you think you'll go for this time Danni? I'm thinking of trying the Mai Tai"

"Good question" Danielle said, glancing towards Steve when he spoke up, answer the question which Caitlin had thrown at him.

"I am actually on leave now so I'll be able to have a drink" Steve responded, his voice equally as pleasant as Caitlin's had been, causing a flicker of unease to come to life within Danielle. "Have you chosen what you want to drink Danni?" He asked her, his arm wrapping around her as he waited for her to nod before he lifted his free arm and attracted the attention of one of the waiters who were milling about.

A young man of about twenty four walked towards them, his pleasant smile turning into a grin when his eyes landed on Steve who grinned back at him.

"Hey Commander McGarrett, what bring you out here?" The man asked sounding surprised but pleased that he was there. It made Danielle wonder just how many time Steve had come to this bar if the waiting staff knew him by sight.

"Hey Jesse, good to see you man. I'm just here having dinner and drinks with my…" his words trailed off for a second as though he was unsure what he should actually refer to Danielle as. He was saved by answering when Caitlin spoke up.

"He's having dinner and drinks with his girlfriend Jesse who is the blonde he has his arm around. I'm her older sister who would love to have a Mai Tai if that's okay" She remarked shooting him a smile. For a moment Jesse stared at her, his mouth partly open before he closed it, giving his head a quick shake as though he was clearing his thoughts, his gaze moving back to Steve, lingering on Danielle as it passed.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Commander, congrats" He said to Steve, making a sign with his hand before he turned to Danielle and spoke. "Commander McGarrett is the best, you're a lucky girl" He told her before his voice became serious again, taking on a professional tone. "What can I get you both to drink then?"

"I'll have one of my usual Jesse and Danni will have…" Steve turned to look at Danielle, giving her a questioning look as he reached out his hand and grasped hers, his thumb stroking across her knuckle as he waited for her answer.

"I think I'll start with a Sex on the Beach if that's okay. Thank you Jesse" Danielle said with a smile at him which he returned before grinning again at Steve and turning to cross the room back towards the bar.

"So what are the two of you planning on doing after dinner? I'm assuming you're doing something together or are you staying here tonight Danni?" Caitlin asked her sister, a knowing look coming to her face when Danielle shared a quick glance with Steve before she spoke.

"I'll be heading back to Steve's again tonight"

"I figured as much" Caitlin responded before she turned her attention to Steve. "Just so you know though Steve I'm kidnapping my sister tomorrow during the day for a sibling day" She informed him. Steve raised an eyebrow at the comment before he shrugged.

"That's fine by me. I'll have Danni in the morning and the evening once you've finished your day together" He said, turning his head to look at Danielle. "You want me to drop you off here tomorrow?" He asked her, smiling when she nodded at him.

"Yeah, you want to start at ten right Cait?" Danielle questioned with a slight frown.

"Yep between ten and six. Don't forget to bring your bikini or will you leave it here and get ready here?" Caitlin queried.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" Danielle answered with a shrug of her own. "I'll make a decision before we head out tonight"

"That makes sense" Caitlin agreed, looking away from them to scan the area instead with a mild look on her face.

Danielle bit the inside of her lip as she tilted her head to look between Steve and Caitlin before she glanced down with a shake of her head. She wasn't exactly sure how this meeting between them was actually going. On the surface the two seemed to be getting on and were being pleasant to each other but she couldn't shake the feeling in her mind that beneath the surface something else was going on and that the two of them simply weren't gelling. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jesse turned up at their table again, holding a tray and quickly dispensing with their drinks.

"Could you charge the drinks to room 2203" Caitlin said before Steve or Danielle could say anything.

"Of course Ma'am, if you need anything else then just let me know and I'll get it for you" Jesse told her with a polite smile before he looked up at Steve. "It was really good seeing you again Commander, hopefully I'll see you down at the North Shore some time."

"Yeah maybe you will man, take it easy yeah?" Steve responded with a grin of his own.

"How do you know him?" Danielle asked curiously, watching Jesse walk away before she turned to Steve when he ran his hand up and down her upper arm.

"Jesse got himself into a bit of trouble a few months back and I helped him out with it. He's a good kid so I pulled a few strings and got him a job here to help him start over again. I occasionally pop in for something to ear here so I can check on him and make sure he's okay but each time he's been fine and making the most of it." Steve explained.

Danielle stared at him for a moment, her heart aching as she squeezed down on his hand, twisting them round so she could interlock their fingers together.

Caitlin had referred to Steve as a tough alpha male but Danielle hadn't ever seen that side of him. All she had seen was a man who beneath his defences was a soft gooey marshmallow with a heart of gold. She had no idea how someone who looked like Steve and acted like him could possibly be single but she was certainly thankful that he was and that he seemed to like her and want to spend his time with her as much as she wanted to spend time with him.

A quick glance towards her sister showed that the sharp assessing look which had been in the older woman's eyes since they had sat down had eased off slightly at Steve's remark as though she was impressed despite herself though Danielle knew Caitlin well enough to know that the other woman would never admit it out loud.

"You're a good man Steve McGarrett" Danielle said quietly, unable to resist the urge to lean across and kiss him before she pulled back, covering her mouth quickly to hide a yawn.

"You okay Danni?" Caitlin asked her, sounding almost amused.

"Fine Caitlin, I'm just tired that's all. I was hoping for a sleep in but I have this sister who decided that she wanted to meet at ten which means that we have to be up by…" She stopped, looking towards Steve with a questioning look.

"Probably around about eight" He answered.

"Around about eight to get back here on time." Danielle continued with a shake of her head. "That's early considering its vacation time."

"Well I'm sure the Commander will make sure you get enough sleep" Caitlin answered with a shrug causing Danielle to groan as she leaned back in her chair, tilting her head back towards the sky as her eyes drifted closed.

"You have a real cruel streak in you Caitlin, you're aware of that right?" She asked, looking back down in time to see Caitlin nod, a smug look on her face which should have look unattractive but didn't.

"You call it cruel Danielle, I merely call it being pragmatic" Caitlin responded. "You'll enjoy it once we're there and you know you will. It's not as though you aren't capable of waking up early, god knows you would have done it enough at the photo shoots."

"That's for work, this is for vacation" Danielle said on a sigh.

"You'll be fine, anyway someone has to keep you on your toes Danni and since I'm the only member of the family here it falls onto me to do."

"Remind me to have a word with Dad the next time I speak to him. This has his overprotective streak written all over it" Danielle said with a shake of her head.

There was a moment of comfortable silence which was broken by Steve as he suddenly sat up straight, bringing his arm back from Danielle's shoulders and instead resting his arms on the table surface ignoring his bottle of beer as he stared at Caitlin with an unreadable look which placed Danielle on guard though Caitlin merely took a sip of her drink, clearly waiting for Steve to speak.

"So Caitlin, I'm guessing that you have some questions which you want to ask me, now would be as good a time as any for you to ask" He stated, the blunt, straight forward approach clearly taking Caitlin by surprised if her raised eyebrow was any indication to go by.

"And what makes you think I would have any questions for you Commander?" she asked mildly. "I mean we're all just here to have something to eat and drink right?" She queried, a vaguely interested look coming to her voice. Steve ignored it, instead giving her a pointed look.

"I came to spend time with Danni but I know the questions are coming and I'd rather just get them over and done with so we can actually just enjoy the meals and drinks. As to how I know well I have a younger sister as well so I'm well versed in the older sibling protocol which is in the DNA. Questioning romantic partners of the younger siblings is a given so let's go." He replied, waving his hand at her clearly waiting for her to respond.

There was a moment's silence before Caitlin's own posture changed ad she gave a single nod at him.

"So I can ask you any question I want?" She queried.

"Within reason" Steve clarified. "I won't answer any personal questions which doesn't concern you or any questions which will embarrass Danni"

"I guess those terms are agreeable." She said, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes moving to Danielle. "And what about you Danni, are you going to get involved in the questions or answers?" She asked.

Danielle blinked surprised at being included in the conversation. She glanced at her sister before looking at Steve and searching his eyes, picking up the hidden message in the blue depths before she looked back at Caitlin and shook her head.

"This is something between the two of you. I won't interfere" She stated, wrapping her hand round her glass and holding onto it tightly as she lowered her eyes to the table.

She just really hoped she wouldn't regret this.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	14. Part Fourteen

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve remained still in his seat, his eyes fixed on Danielle's sister as he waited for the dark haired woman to speak, wondering how exactly she was going to play this. It was clear to him that she didn't approve of him yet which he could understand giving that he was an unknown quantity who had entered her younger sister's life without any warning.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Fourteen

* * *

 **One day I caught myself smiling for no reason, then I realised I was thinking of you**

* * *

Steve remained still in his seat, his eyes fixed on Danielle's sister as he waited for the dark haired woman to speak, wondering how exactly she was going to play this. It was clear to him that she didn't approve of him yet which he could understand giving that he was an unknown quantity who had entered her younger sister's life without any warning.

Something clearly had happened in the past for Caitlin to be showing this level of protection when it came to Danielle, something which clearly had happened recently and which he needed to look into. The thought of Danielle being hurt by something which had happened when he wasn't around made him want to rip someone apart with his bare hands.

It was still hard to get his head around the fact that his Danielle was related to the woman sitting opposite them since other than sharing some similar features they were the complete opposite of each other. Caitlin was tall, willowy and dark haired which was the sort of woman who Steve normally found himself attracted to. She was a beautiful woman and was attracting more than enough attention from the other patrons of the bar while Danielle was small and golden like the sunlight with large grey eyes which Steve felt himself falling into every time she looked at him.

One simple look at her had changed everything for Steve and he knew deep down that he would never be the same again. Now Danielle was exactly what he wanted and what he had been looking for without realising he had been.

He glanced over at Danielle, taking in her expression. She seemed calm on the surface but she was gripping his hand tightly in hers indication that she was feeling quite as serene as the image she was projecting to the world. Steve stroked his thumb across her knuckles, flashing her a reassuring smile when she turn her attention away from her drink to look at him

"So" Caitlin said, breaking the silence which had fallen between them attracting both of their attention to her. "Let's start with the easy questions first shall we?" she suggested brightly as though she was picking out what to eat from the menu. "What are you intentions for my sister Commander? Are you really interested in her or are you just interested in using her so that you have something you can brag over drinks with your teammates with? It would be quite the story to tell them after all" She asked him, her tone light.

Steve tightened his grip on Danielle's hand when she shifted beside him, her face expressionless.

"No Caitlin" Steve told her, keeping his voice calm. "Danni will never be something which I'll brag about nor will I talk about our relationship with each other with anyone including you. What happens between Danni and I is no one else's business" He told her bluntly. "As for what my intentions are towards her, well they are simply. I want to get to know her and spend time with her, that's all"

Caitlin breathed out softly at his reply, leaning back in her chair and picked her drink up, sipping at it casually. Her dark eyes moving between Steve and Danielle thoughtfully as though she was trying to read their minds, Steve met her gaze with a challenging one which caused her to smirk at him, as though she found his reaction amusing.

"So this vacation you're on, has this been planned for a long time or did you perhaps take it because you found something which made you want to take it… something like… oh I don't know, Danni for example?" She asked him thoughtfully, tapping her fingertips against the side of the glass.

"It wasn't planned no, I took it to spend time with Danni but I get the feeling that you already knew that before you even asked the question" He replied, his eyes narrowing slightly at her. "Perhaps someone had already filled you in on that aspect?" He kept his voice light, meeting her eyes when they snapped up to meet his, an expression in them which told him that he had hit the nail on the head.

"Fair enough Commander, fair enough" Caitlin said, holding up one hand so that the palm was facing him before she turned her attention to Danielle. "Well that's enough questions for the time being I think. I'm not going to lie I'm feeling pretty hungry at the moment, I missed lunch earlier due to having a massage so I think I could demolish anything which they place in front of me. I know the table is booked for seven but do either or you have an objection if I go and speak to them and see if they can fit us in earlier?" She asked.

"I'm fine with eating earlier," Danielle said, glancing towards Steve "What about you sweetheart, are you happy to eat now or do you want to wait until seven?"

"I'm happy to eat earlier." He said simply.

"Good, I'm pretty sure as well Cait that if you're the one who goes and asks them then they would be more than happy to seat us earlier, just smile at them." Danielle remarked dryly, shooting her sister a half smile before she shrugged. "This will be my first time eating in the restaurant. Is the food any good?" She asked curiously.

"Extremely good" Steve answered. "I've come here a few times with the team and my sister and cousin and it's always been good. There's a good selection of fish and vegetarian food so you should be well catered for Danni. What about you Caitlin, are you vegetarian like your sister?" He asked politely as he pushed his chair back and came to his feet, lifting his beer bottle to his lips and draining the liquid within.

"I tend to eat vegetarian food when I'm on a job but I'm not as strict about it as Danni is." Caitlin answered with a shrug, shooting Danielle a fond look which caused the other woman to roll her eyes at her.

Steve placed the empty bottle back of the table and used the grip he had on Danielle's hand to pull her gently to her feet. He let go of her hand, allowing her to gather her bag and drink together before he offered her his arm, a grin coming to his face at the sound of her delighted laugh as she took it with a shake of her head, stepping close to him.

"This way ladies" He said, brushing a kiss over the top of Danielle's head before nodding to Caitlin and leading the way towards the restaurant.

* * *

"I may be completely wrong but I thought that ended up going pretty well" Steve commented with a sigh of relief as he pushed the door to his house open and stepped into the entrance, moving to one side and ushering Danielle in before he closed it behind them.

"She did seem to be warming a bit up to you by the end of the meal though that may have something to do with the amount of cocktails she had consumed as well." Danielle remarked, a smile softening her words as she slipped off her high heels with a sigh of relief, dropping the overnight bag she had packed beside them. As much as she loved her shoes they didn't half hurt her feet after a short period of time.

"You think she was warming to me?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Because I thought I was going to catch a chill from the encounter."

Danielle laughed at the comment.

"Trust me I have seen her be so much worse to people, if you think how she treated you was bad then you have seen nothing yet. Remind me to bring you with me the next time one of my brothers brings a new girlfriend home. Then you'll see the complete ice queen that is Caitlin unleashed." Danielle remarked, following him across the room to the comfortable looking sofa and dropping down beside him on it with another sigh of relief.

"Yeah, why is she harsher on the girls then the boys?" Steve asked interestedly

"She thinks that girls are more likely to use my brothers to get into the family or something, each of them are successful in their own rights" Danielle replied with a shrug.

"And how do you treat them?" Steve queried, turning to look at her.

"Nicer than Cait does but perhaps not as nicely as I could." She admitted, a flash of guilt crossing her face before she shook her head. "Still I'm sure Caitlin will mention what she thinks of you tomorrow so we shall see. What are you planning to do with your first day off?" She questioned, twisting her body round and scooting closer to Steve so her back was resting against his side, his arm automatically wrapping round her waist as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in deeply before he spoke.

"There's plenty for me to be getting on with round the house while you're with your sister babe. I'll drop you off there on time and then you can call me when you're finished and I'll come and get you from the hotel. I figured I could cook you something in the evening and we could go for a night time swim with each other. Sound good?" He suggested, surprised when he felt her shake her head at him.

"You cooked for me yesterday Steve so it's my turn to cook for you. If we leave earlier tomorrow then we could head to a supermarket. I can pick up the stuff that I need for it and then send it back in the truck with you so you could put it away for me? I'm a big fan of cooking so being able to actually do it in an actual kitchen sounds like a dream to me. I rarely get to do it." She said, sounding excited for a moment.

"We can do that" Steve agreed, her simple offer making his heart soar. He couldn't actually remember the last time someone had offered to cook for him other than his partner and even on those occasions it has been at Danny's house. Having someone other than himself cooking in his own kitchen was going to be an experience and one which he hoped he would experience a great deal over the coming two and a half weeks. He leaned back slightly so he could see her face. "What are you planning on cooking for me then?" He asked curiously, a smile coming to her face when she gave him a cheeky look in response.

"What I'm cooking you is going to be a surprise" She told him. "So don't look at the ingredients and spend your time on google trying to figure out what it is" She warned him, twisting round slightly and poking him in the chest. He reached out, wrapping his hand round hers and held it.

"I promise I won't google the ingredients you buy to try and find out what you are cooking" He told her seriously, trying to hide the smile threatening to break out across his face at her look.

"Good, that reminds me, are you allergic to anything?" She queried, nodding when he shook his head at her. She leaned towards him, kissing him gently on the lips, lingering over the contact for a moment before she pulled back from him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek as she smiled at him. "Thank you for coming with me tonight and having dinner with Caitlin. I know you didn't have to come but the fact you did means a lot to me and it's not something which I'll forget any time soon."

"It was no problem Danni, it was fun in a strange way" He said, leaning close and kissing her again. She tasted of fruit and alcohol, a heady mix which made his head spin. "Should we skip the movie and sitting outside and head up to bed?" He suggested against her lips, moving back slightly so he could nod towards the staircase.

Danielle followed his gaze, a smile coming to her face as she nodded at him.

"Going upstairs sounds like a pretty good idea to me sweetheart" She agreed, pushing back away from him and coming to her feet. She headed towards the stairs, stopping only for a moment to look over her shoulder at him. "I do have to thank you for tonight after all" She said huskily, crooking her finger at him before she moved up the stairs.

Steve grinned coming to his feet, he headed towards the door, locking up and punching the code into the alarm system before he took the stairs two at a time, determined to get to Danielle as quickly as possible.

Somehow he had the feeling that he was going to enjoy his reward.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	15. Part Fifteen

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle shifted of the soft mattress beneath her, smiling happily as the memories of the previous night with Steve filtered slowly back into her mind.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Fifteen

* * *

 **I want to hold you close, skin on skin and let our heartbeats have a conversation**

* * *

Danielle shifted of the soft mattress beneath her, smiling happily as the memories of the previous night with Steve filtered slowly back into her mind. She couldn't get over how well the two of them seemed to fit together, both physically and emotionally. There was a small thought in her mind, one which was growing and growing and which she was keeping to herself for the time being that maybe, just maybe the two of them were meant to be together.

It was a thought that had never crossed her mind with anyone else and one which left her feeling equally terrified and exhilarated when she allowed herself to ponder over what it would mean for her if it was true.

She sighed, nuzzling her face against the pillow, breathing in the scent before she twisted round so she was on her side, facing Steve, smiling helplessly at the sight of him, he was breathing softly, clearly dead to the world at large with a peaceful look on his face which warmed her heart. She reached out, running the palm of her hand over the top of his head, making sure she kept the touch light so she wouldn't risk waking him.

Danielle rested her head back on the pillow, fighting off the temptation to stay exactly where she was, safe and secure in Steve's arm but she knew that she couldn't do that. Not when there was still so much which she needed to get done throughout the day if she wanted the evening she had planned for her and Steve to go successfully without a hitch. She had the feeling from what she had various conversations they had had together that Steve wasn't used to being pampered and it was something she was determined to change while she was around. If anyone deserved pampering then it was the man beside her.

She lifted her head again, staring down at their bodies and pulled a face when she realised that during the night Steve had managed to tangle their legs up together, one arm draped across her waist, keeping her close to him as though he had been concerned that she would disappear on him. As comfortable as she found the position it was going to make it difficult for her to get out of the bed without waking Steve up. Tilting her head to the side, she sat for a moment, considering her options before she suddenly smiled, a plan of escape clear in her mind which just needed to be put into action.

It took just over six minutes for her to climb to her feet, a triumphant look coming to her face, her eyes fixed on Steve who slept on, hugging the pillow which she had used throughout the night close to his body, his face nuzzling into it as though he was memorising her scent. She was tempted for a moment to lean down and kiss him but she resisted the impulse, not wanting to push her luck. It had been a miracle that she had detangled herself without waking him but she wasn't going to tempt fate.

As far as she was concerned he deserved the rest since she severely doubted by the type of man he was that he allowed himself to just relax and experience something as simple as the joy of sleeping in one day.

Danielle tiptoed into the en-suite bathroom, quickly using the toilet before brushing her teeth, paying attention to the décor, surprised by how old fashion it looked. Shaking her head she moved back into the bedroom, glancing towards the bed before she left the room and headed down the hallway towards the staircase. She frowned, noticing that the hallway was done in minimalistic style of decorating, either Steve had chosen it himself or he had just decided to leave it as it was when he had moved in. The place was spotless but there were no personal touches that she could see. The place felt like a show house or the kind of place that people rented for a week before they disappeared again to return to their normal, everyday lives.

Pushing the thought away, Danielle slowly made her way down the stairs making sure not to make too much noise. She stopped at the bottom listening carefully for any sign that Steve was disturbed before she breathed out slowly and headed to the alarm system, placing in the code which Steve had told her the night before. She smiled in relief when the red light turned green telling her that she had gotten it right first try, the last thing she had wanted was for it to go off waking Steve and informing the rest of his team that there was perceived trouble at his house..

She moved into the living room, grabbing her overnight bag which she had brought with her and unzipped it, searching through it for a second before she pulled out the bikini which she had packed. She quickly dressed in it, moving through to the kitchen and out of the door leading to the lanai which she had seen her first night at the McGarrett house. The air was still slightly chilly causing Goosebumps to raise across her bare skin but she ignored it, looking around her with a smile, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers before she ran down the beach and into the ocean, diving in once she was deep enough. She had always enjoyed starting her day with a swim though it had been a long time since she could use the ocean as her swimming pool.

She came to a slow stop fifteen minutes later, treading the warming water for a moment as she caught her breathe, allowing herself to float on her back, staring up at the brightening sky. She wasn't sure how long she stayed where she was before she flipped back onto her front and slowly began making her way back to shore. A grin coming to her face when she looked up to see Steve standing next to one of the chairs on the beach. He had pulled on a pair of swimming trunks and was watching her with a wide smirk on his face which caused her heart to skip a beat.

"So you like to swim in the morning as well?" He called out to her, laughing when she nodded at him moving towards him. "Have I happened to mention that you may just be my ideal woman in one gorgeous package? You should have woken up babe so that we could go swimming together." He remarked, wrapping his arms around her and bent down, kissing the thoroughly. She clung to him for a moment before she leaned back.

"Good morning Sweetheart" She murmured quietly, her smile widening when he winked at her "I'll make sure that I wake you up the next time."

"It's a good morning now that I've seen you in a bikini" He stated, the comment causing her to laugh.

"I just want it on record that that was the worst chat up line I've heard you use Steven" She informed him with a shake of her head before she leaned up and kissed him again, her hand cradling one side of his face before she forced herself to move back and placed some space between them. She tilted her head back, meeting his soft eyes as she spoke. "I'm going to head in and grab a quick shower and get dress. We still good for going to the supermarket before you drop me off at the hotel right?" She asked him, smiling when he nodded at her. "Great, enjoy your swim sweetheart, I can vouch that the water is great today" She stated, moving past him, her hand trailing down his arm and briefly gripping his fingers before she let go and moved back into the house. She grabbed her bag from the chair which she had dumped it before her swim, and ran up the stairs, moving back into the bedroom and into the en-suite which she had used on her other visits here.

It didn't take her long to use the shower and dress herself, checking her reflection in the mirror to make sure she was decent before she headed out of the bedroom and moved back down the stairs, humming to herself happily as she did. A sudden sound attracted her attention causing her to frown slightly as she looked towards the door, the same door which swung open revealing a woman who stepped into the house, casually turning and shutting the door behind her, leaving Danielle staring at her in surprise and wondering exactly how long it would take the other woman to notice her standing still on the lowest stair.

"Hey Steve are you here?" Danielle blinked, staring at the back of the woman's head as she looked through the stack of mail on the side table. Danielle's eyes narrowed thoughtfully trying to take in as much details as she could from the angle she had. The woman looked as though she was around five foot six with a slim build, long blond hair was tied up in a messy bun as though she had neglected to brush it and had simply done it up to get it out of the way. Whoever she was it was clear that she comfortable enough in Steve's home to go through his mail. "Come on Steve, if you're here then…" The woman's voice trailed off as she turned round, her large, hazel coloured eyes landed on Danielle for the first time, the annoyed look melting into a startled expression as her mouth crashed open. For a moment they both remained quiet, watching each other until the woman spoke again. "Oh my god, you're Danielle Richardson, I would recognise you anywhere. I've seen your picture so many times in magazines, am I dreaming or something? Because if I am then this is a seriously weird dream to be having" She stated in disbelief. Her eyes suddenly moving to the side of Danielle, the tone of her voice changing from surprise to suspicion as she continued speaking. "What exactly is Danielle Richardson doing in your house and why is she standing on your staircase?" The woman demanded, placing her hands on her hip, clearly waiting for answers.

Danielle twisted on the stair she was standing on, her gaze landing on Steve who was standing in the doorway leading to the study, rubbing at his hair with a towel while he glared at the other woman.

"Did you even try to knock before you just let yourself into my home Mary?" Steve asked with a shake of his head as he moved forward. "What are you even doing here at this time of morning? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" He demanded, coming to a stop next to the stairs.

"Funny guy" Mary said with a snort "The question here is what are you doing here? I thought you would be at work bossing the rest of your team around?" The woman referred to as Mary snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest and meeting Steve's glare head on, looking as though she wanted him to self-combust on the spot.

"I'm on vacation for two and a half weeks Mary starting from today. Now answer my question, what are you doing here and how did you get in?" He questioned.

"I got in because I used to live here and I still have a key to the place. If you were clever then you would have listened to Danny and gotten your locks changed but yet again you've put it off" Mary stated with a shake of her head. "Now you answer my question Steven, why is a world famous supermodel walking down your stairs as though it's a normal everyday occurrence?" She stated, the tone of her voice making it clear that she wanted an answer and she wanted it right now.

Danielle breathed out slowly, her gaze flickering between the two of them before she brought her hand up and rubbed tiredly at her eyes before she spoke, her voice attracting both of their attention making her wonder briefly whether the two of them had forgotten that she was there for a moment.

"I'm guessing that the two of you know each other?" She commented, her eyes focusing on Steve with a questioning look.

"Yeah sorry Danni, this is my younger sister Mary-Ann" Steve introduced, waving a hand towards Mary.

"Call me Mary, no one calls me Mary-Ann unless I've done something wrong." Mary said

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mary, I would introduce myself but considering the fact you've used my full name several times during the course of this conversation I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you already know who I am." She commented, a wide smile coming to her face when Mary awkwardly cleared her throat looking embarrassed. "I don't mind, you're not the first person to do something like that."

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you as well Danielle, I've been following your work for a while. I've always dabbled in taking photographs, I thought about trying to make a career of it for a while but that plan didn't exactly pan out the way I wanted it to. It's a surprisingly hard business to get a foot in even if you have the ideas in your head." Mart remarked, looking away, a brief expression of sadness covering her face before it disappeared.

"Yeah unfortunately when it comes to that side of the business it's all about who you know and who is willing to give you a chance to start rather than how good you are." Danielle agreed. "As for what I'm doing here, well…" She hesitated for a moment, considering the simple, but loaded question before she answered quietly, sharing a quick look with Steve who smiled softly at her. "I'm Steve's girlfriend"

"Wait, sorry, did you just say that you're my brother's girlfriend?" Mary demanded, a look of shock on her face as she looked between the two of them. Clearly she had not been expecting Danielle to say that.

"That's right Mary, Danni and I are dating" Steve said confidently, reaching out and taking Danielle's hand in his, tugging at it until she moved from the position on the stairs and into Steve's hold, placing her hand on the arm which wrapped around her waist.

"But how…" Mary began, stopping when Steve interrupted.

"How what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"How did the two of you meet each other because you're well out of my brother's league Danielle and I can't imagine that his lame chat up lines work with you? I mean he must have unleashed a few on you by now, some of them are cringe worthy" Mary remarked, raising an eyebrow when Steve growled at her.

"I think it's best if I leave Steve to answer that question for you, it feels like you may have some catching up to you and I am in desperate need of a caffeine hit in the shape of a cup of coffee. Do you want me to get you one as well sweetheart?" She asked, tilting her head back so she could see Steve face, smiling when he nodded at her. She turned to Mary. "What about you Mary? Would you like a coffee?"

"You know what, a coffee right now would be good" Mary responded before she grinned. "I'm surprised Steve is allowing you to drink coffee instead of trying to make you have one of his green protein shakes."

"The drinks aren't disgusting Mary, they are good for you, perhaps you should think about having a few." Steve countered instantly, telling Danielle that this conversation was clearly an argument which the two siblings had had together countless of times.

"There is nothing that would make me have a protein shake while I'm on vacation. It's bad enough that they make me have them before photoshoots." Danielle remarked with a shake of her head before she pulled away from Steve. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She told them before she turned and headed towards the study, the thought of coffee beckoning her forward as she smiled to herself.

Some things were better left between siblings to sort out.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	16. Part Sixteen

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve remained silent, watching as Danielle quietly excused herself with nothing more than a few words and a smile. He had hoped for a split second that she would look back at him and give him the smile which he was beginning to think of as her private smile just for him but she didn't.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Sixteen

* * *

 **One little stare from you is all that it takes. I melt.**

 **Every time you look at me that way it never fails**

 **Anytime, any place**

* * *

Steve remained silent, watching as Danielle quietly excused herself with nothing more than a few words and a smile. He had hoped for a split second that she would look back at him and give him the smile which he was beginning to think of as her private smile just for him but she didn't.

He winced when he felt a sharp, pointy elbow dig itself into the space directly between his ribs with a precision which would have impressed him at any other time. This time however it simply annoyed him further though he attempted to keep it out of his voice as he spoke.

"Yes Mary?" He asked as he turned to look at her, frowning when she jabbed her finger directly into his chest with a frown of her own.

"This is some kind of elaborate prank isn't it?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing at him as though she was trying to peer into his mind. He noticed that she kept her voice down for once, clearly not wanting Danielle to overhear their discussion.

"Is what an elaborate prank?" Steve countered, raising an eyebrow at her when she threw her hands in the air with a huff of annoyance.

"What is a prank he says" She muttered to herself before she straightened letting out a breathe. "I mean what Danielle said about you being a couple. It was a prank right? You somehow managed to convince her to say it to mess around with me because I love you Steve, I really do but there is no way that you are smooth enough to bag yourself a supermodel girlfriend, especially when that supermodel in question is Danielle Richardson. I mean let's be honest you were pushing it with your last girlfriend and she was just in the navy. You remember her right? The tall brunette who said Oh God continuously?" Mary remarked with a shake of her head.

Steve glared at her, quickly looking towards the study door to make sure that Danielle was still occupied in the kitchen before he spoke, a cool tone to his voice which Mary clearly picked up on if the almost guilty expression which came to her face was any indication. A look which told him that his sister had realised a bit too late that she had crossed the line with her previous comment.

"Catherine was never my girlfriend Mary-Ann. We were just two friends who happened to scratch an itch with each other when she was on shore leave." He told her.

"Are you sure that she realised that?" Mary countered as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a questioning look. "Because I saw her the next day when you had disappeared off on a case as usual and I could tell that she liked you way more than a random booty call she occasionally made."

Steve remained silent for a moment, his mind thinking of the last time he had seen Catherine and how she had been acting differently towards him, especially when they were in public. Something which he had placed down to her being glad to be back on dry land again. Pushing the thought away he spoke.

"There's nothing I can do about that" He remarked with a shrug, ignoring the sound of amusement which Mary made at the response.

"I bet" She said with a shake of her head before changing the subject back to their previous topic. "So say by some miracle you did attract Danielle Richardson's attention, something which is apparently extremely hard to do from everything I read, is that all this is? Another you scratch my itch, I'll scratch yours sort of scenario?"

"No" Steve answered instantly, a flare of anger igniting in him at her question. It was the second time in under twenty four hours that he had been accused of not being serious about Danielle and just using her for some sort of personal gain. He had expected it from Caitlin due to her close relationship with her sister but he hadn't expected to hear something similar from Mary.

"There's no need to snap my head off about it Steve, I'm just trying to understand all of it" Mary told him, bringing her hand up and rubbing at her forehead as though she had the beginnings of a headache brewing. "Okay so she must be some sort of witness in an ongoing case which she is somehow involved in and you being you decided that bringing her here would be safer than putting her in a safe house because only crazy people would attempt to take you on in your own home, especially if you were in full blown Seal protective mode." She stated, dropping her hand and instead staring at him with a waiting look.

"You know if your latest career change falls through them maybe you should consider writing crime fiction for a living because it sounds to me that you would have a best seller right there with that plotline." Steve remarked, a half smile curving his mouth when Mary responded to his comment by rolling her eyes. "Yes I met Danni while I was working a case but no she wasn't involved in it as a witness or anything else. This house isn't being used as a safety house. Danni is here because she wants to be here." Steve said, finally answering her questions, hoping against hope that she would finally drop the conversation.

"Then how exactly did you…" Mary's voice trailed off when Steve held his hand up at her, waiting until she fell completely silent before he began to speak.

"How I did it was simple Mary, I went back to the hotel where Danni was staying, I located her and asked her if she wanted to go out with me on a date. Turns out that she did because she said yes. That was the day before yesterday and it went well and before you ask, it went well enough that we went out again last night and plan to spend the majority of the next two and a half weeks together. It's really not that big a deal Mary" Steve commented, keeping his voice relaxed.

"Not that big a deal" Mary repeated with a shake of her head. "She's letting you call her Danni which according to the magazines I read no one who isn't extremely close to her is allowed to do. On top of that she introduced herself to me as your girlfriend which sort of does make it a big deal Steve especially with your previous track record when it comes to relationships. I have never heard you call anyone your girlfriend before. Like earlier when you said that Catherine wasn't your girlfriend. Isn't she the same woman who has been in your life as your itch scratcher for years and yet after what two days? Danielle is calling herself your girlfriend and you aren't even batting an eyelid which means that the two of you have already had this discussion and decided that you're in a relationship with each other?"

"In which case why would you expect me to bat an eyelid?" Steve questioned, crossing his own arms over his chest. "Make no mistake Mary, Danni is my girlfriend which is why she called herself that. You keep bringing Cath up but I've already told you that it a different situation. Cath and Danni are miles apart from each other."

"Why because one of them is a supermodel?" Mary countered, raising an eyebrow when Steve glared at her.

"Because Danni makes me happy Mary and she makes me think about things that I haven't allowed myself to think about in a long time. She's special to me." Steve admitted, looking away from his sister to stare out of the window for a moment.

There was a moment's silence before Mary spoke, all her previous aggression gone from her voice.

"Well is that's the case then you need to call Catherine and let her know that you're little arrangement together is now at an end. She deserves that much for putting up with you all these years" Mary stated, a smile softening her words.

"I already rang her" Steve answered "She's out of communication for three weeks on a mission but they said they would leave a message for her to call me back."

"Well that's a good thing then" Mary remarked with a nod, tilting her head to the side when Steve's eyes suddenly narrowed at her

"So care to tell me what you're doing here at my house so early in the morning?"

"There's nothing sinister about it Steve so don't go getting your swimming trunks in a twist" Mary replied with a wave of her hand. "I have a job interview today but the shirt I was going to wear for it has a stain on it which I didn't see until this morning. I was just about to freak out when I remembered that I left a nice shirt here when I moved out so I've come to get it" She explained.

"And where would the shirt be exactly? I don't remember seeing one." Steve queried.

"It's probably still hung up in the wardrobe in my old room. I won't be long" She promised him before she turned and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Steve shook his head before he twisted round and headed through the living room and study and into the kitchen. His eyes landing on Danielle who was standing next to the kitchen table, scanning the paper which Steve's father had had delivered daily and which Steve had never gotten round to cancelling. She glanced up at him when he approached her, a smile coming to her face.

"Hey, everything okay with you and your sister now?" She asked, her smile widening when he nodded and stepped into her personal space, twisted her round so she was facing him before he pulled her into a hug, holding onto her tightly. "I'm going to take that as a yes then" She remarked sounding amused as she rested her cheek against his bare chest.

"It went as well as any conversation between me and Mary goes" Steve responded with a shrug, enjoying the comfortable silence which fell between them before it was broken by Danielle.

"I put your coffee on the side over there for you, it's in the Navy cup" She told him, laughing softly when Steve simply nodded and continued to hold onto her, his grip tightening as he lowered his face and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her already familiar scent. "Okay sweetheart, as much as I love hugging you and trust me when I say I really do, I need you to let go now. Not only are you still wet from your swim but we still need to get to the supermarket and time is running out for us to fit that in and to still be at the hotel on time. Trust me when I say that we don't want to be late because if we are then you are almost guaranteed to lose any brownie points you picked up with Cait last night. Once they are gone they will be extremely hard to win back." She explained as she moved back in his hold so she could see his face.

"Yeah, I don't want to happen" Steve agreed, reluctantly stepping away from her

"You can spend the whole evening hugging me if you want once I get back" She promised with another smile before she nodded towards the counter. "Coffee" she reminded him.

Steve nodded, flashing her a smile of his own before he moved to the counter in question and picked the mug up, taking a long sip of it. Thankfully Danielle had taken the time to make the coffee the proper way rather than going the instant coffee route like most people tended to. He glanced up, his eyes focusing on the clock on the wall, watching it for a second before he placed his mug on the side again and turned back to Danielle who was reading something in the paper again as she sipped coffee from her own mug.

"I'm going to head upstairs quickly and get dressed babe, gather your things together and we'll head out to the supermarket as soon as I'm down" He said, frowning when Mary's familiar voice cut in from the direction of the doorway.

"You go and put on your favourite pair of cargo pants Bro, I can keep Danielle company down here until you get back." She stated brightly. She had changed into the shirt she had been looking for and had neatened her hair up so she looked ready for anything.

"Shouldn't you be leaving to get you your job interview? I mean that was why you came over this morning right?" He asked her suspiciously, frowning when Mary responded by grinning at him in a way which placed him instantly on guard and made him want to bundle Danielle into his arms and to get her out of the room before Mary unleashed whatever plan it was she was concocting. He had seen that particular grin from his sister before and it never ended well for the person who was on the receiving end of it.

"I do have a job interview Steve but it's not until ten and in case you haven't noticed I am now ready for it, giving me plenty of time to keep Danielle company and to get to know her a little better. She did make me coffee which automatically makes her one of my favourite people right about now." Mary stated

"I'll be fine Steve, you however need to get dressed so we can go unless you want to face the wrath of Caitlin" Danielle piped up, making a shooing motion with her hands. Steve nodded reluctantly before he moved over to Danielle, leaning down and brushing a soft kiss against her mouth before he turned and headed towards the door, fixing his sister with a hard look which promised a world of pain if she upset Danielle in any fashion.

Steve made his way through the rooms and up the stairs heading down the hallway towards his bedroom. He rushed through his shower and morning routine before pulling on the first items of clothing he found.

He left the room and headed towards the stairs again following the sound of female voices and laughter which had been lacking from his home for far too long. A glance over the bannister caused a smile to come to his face when he saw both Mary and Danielle in the living room, sitting on the sofa. Both women looked comfortable, Mary was sprawled out, her feet resting on the coffee table while Danielle sat in the corner, her legs curled up beneath her as she sipped at her coffee, clearly listening to what Mary was saying. Steve shook his head and listened to his sister's words.

"Yeah and then according to what Ty told me, Steve then tripped and he went head first into a big pile of…"

"Mary shut it" Steve barked, cutting across her and drowning out her words. He could feel his cheeks hit up indicating he was blushing and silently cursed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just telling Danielle about that story which Ty told me a couple of years ago when you were both training together in BUD/s" Mary told him innocently with a wide grin as she sipped at her own coffee.

"Don't you have an interview you should be heading off to?" Steve demanded, breathing a silent sigh of relief when Mary nodded, finishing her coffee and placing the mug on the table before she came to her feet.

"Chill big brother, I can tell when I outstayed my welcome" She replied, rolling her eyes at him before she turned to look at Danielle who came lightly to her feet as well. "It was really good to meet you Danielle, I don't suppose there is a chance that you are free tomorrow evening is there? I thought that maybe we could go out for a drink together and I can tell you all the stories I know about Steve" She suggested, the comment causing Danielle to laugh before she glanced towards Steve.

"I don't think we have anything planned for tomorrow evening so far unless there's something I don't know about yet Steve?" Danielle asked with a questioning look at him.

Steve opened his mouth to say that they had something planned when he stopped. He knew his sister, if he kept putting her off by saying that he and Danielle had plans then she would only become relentless.

"There's nothing planned for the evening though I thought you and I could head out hiking tomorrow. There's a particular trail that I want to take you on Danni" He told her, grinning when her face brightened in response to his comment.

"Hiking with you tomorrow sounds great" She stated before turning to look back at Mary "And drinks tomorrow evening with you Mary sounds good as well. Do you want to meet me here or should I meet you somewhere instead?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll text my brother after my interview and get him to send me your cell number. We can figure out a plan later on which suits us both" Mary stated as she looked down at her watch. "I'll see you both later, wish me luck" She remarked with a grin before she headed out of the front door, closing it behind her.

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief as he finished his journey down the stairs, his eyes fixed on Danielle who was watching him with a warm, soft smile.

"Sorry about that, my sister can be… a lot to take in at first, especially first thing in the morning before having a cup of coffee" He remarked ruefully.

"I like her though" Danielle replied, moving towards him and stopping beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "She's not what I expected but that's not a bad thing. She seems like she's a lot of fun."

"Fun is definitely something Mary is" Steve agreed, leaning down and kissing her gently, resisting the urge which wanted to gather her up in his arms and bring her back upstairs. "Come on, we better head out as well before your sister knocks points off of me."

Danielle nodded, moving away from him and grabbing her bag from the chair she had placed it on. She shouldered it and headed towards the front door, pulling it open and disappearing outside. Steve grabbed his keys from the side and quickly set the alarm system before he followed her out into the warm sunshine.

"Is the supermarket we're going to nearby?" She asked him curiously as she moved around the front of his truck towards the passenger side and climbed in once he unlocked it. Steve jumped in after her, putting the keys in the ignition and doing his seatbelt up before reversing out onto the road. He reached out and took her hand, interlocking their fingers together as he answered her question.

"It's not too far from here we are" He promised her. Danielle nodded at him, turning her attention to the window watching the scenery pass her with a curious look which made Steve smile as he drove them to the supermarket, they pulled into the busy car park and found a spot relatively near the front of the building. "Here we go" Steve said, nodding towards it.

He followed Danielle out of the truck and locked it behind him, grinning when she automatically came to his side and took his hand, pulling him towards the store. Steve shivered under the blast of cold, air conditioned air and took the basket which Danielle held out to him, watching as she let go of his hand and headed instantly to the fruit section looking through what they had to offer with a determined look on her face.

Steve couldn't remember the last time had done something like this, normally when he had to go shopping he treated it as though it was a combat mission, getting in and out with what he needed as quickly as he could but Danielle seemed to be the opposite. She was taking her time and looking as though she was enjoying every moment of the process. He followed her through the shop, glaring at the men who were stopping what they were doing to stare at her though he was pleased to notice that she didn't pay them any attention. The only person she was paying any attention to was Steve himself.

He glanced down at his watch, raising an eyebrow before she spoke.

"Babe, we need to go and pay now if you're going to make it back in time to meet your sister" He told her, finding the startled look which came to her face at his comment adorable.

"Is it that time already?" She demanded, throwing something else into the basket before she headed towards the tills.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there on time" He promised her as he came to her side, dropping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Steve couldn't held the smug look which he felt come to his face at the envious looks which he was receiving. It didn't take long for them to pay and load up the car before they were back on the road heading towards the hotel Steve parked outside of it sharing a long kiss with Danielle before he leaned back.

"I'll drop you a text or a call when I'm ready to be picked up. Don't worry if you don't hear much from me today, we'll be under the water most of the time" She told him.

"Snorkelling, I remember. Have a good time and I'll see you later baby" Steve answered, stroking the back of his fingers softly across her cheek before he stole another long kiss. She flashed him another bright smile before she climbed out the car and headed towards the entrance, disappearing inside with another wave leaving him with a sense of déjà vu.

He sighed as he pulled away from the kerb, his mind racing with ideas of where he could take Danielle and what they could do with their time together. There was one thought which kept coming back as he drove home and placed the shopping away. One which seemed better and better each time he thought about it.

He just hoped that Danielle would agree with him when he told her about it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	17. Part Seventeen

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"Am I or the beautiful island we're currently on boring you Danni because that's the fifth time in the past ten minutes that you've look at your watch and I've got to be honest with you, it's getting more than a little bit annoying."**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Seventeen

* * *

 **Even the mere silence of love has the power to drown out all of life's chaos**

* * *

"Am I or the beautiful island we're currently on boring you Danni because that's the fifth time in the past ten minutes that you've look at your watch and I've got to be honest with you, it's getting more than a little bit annoying."

Caitlin watched as Danielle dropped her arm and turned to look at her with a startled look on her face. It would almost have been cute even if it wasn't frustrating and if Caitlin wasn't fight the urge to grab her sister's arm, drag the watch of it, throw it on the ground and stamp on it. Only the knowledge that the watch had been a gift from their older brother stopped her from doing it.

"I'm sorry Catie, I guess I'm a bit distracted today" Danielle admitted on a sigh, meeting Caitlin's eyes with a look which turned her annoyance into concern. She remained quiet for a second, looking around them at the scenery before she spoke, keeping her voice low.

"I could tell that much for myself" She admitted with a shake of her head. "I'm guessing that your distraction isn't so much about being bored as it is about your Navy Seal. Did something go wrong between the two of you last night because I thought that with the size of the love bite on your shoulder that it must have gone well" Caitlin remarked, waving a hand towards the painful looking bruise in question. She smirked when Danielle blushed in response, her hand coming up and covering the mark.

"Things are fine between us" She mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"Then what is it exactly because you've been off all day, the only time you perked up was when we were snorkelling" Caitlin said with a shake of her head as she reached up and pulled at her lower lip thoughtfully. "Has Dad called you or something because the last time I spoke to him he said that everything back home was going well and that your former friend and her belongings had been removed from your home?"

Danielle remained silent for a moment, looking out across at the ocean before she turned to Caitlin.

"If I tell you then you're going to think I'm pathetic" She said, the comment causing Caitlin to laugh though she attempted to rein in her amusement when she saw the glare on her sister's face.

"Are you forgetting that I'm your older sister Danni, I think you're pathetic most of the time, it's my job remember" She said teasingly with a wink as she moved to her sister's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, using the hold to twist them round. She scanned the area for a second before her eyes landed on a nearby coffee shop. She moved them towards it, clearly this conversation between the two of them would require a mocha and a slice of chocolate cake. She glanced up at the name of the shop as she pulled the door open and gently pushed her sister into the room. The place was busy, creating a pleasant hum of voices and laughter, though not so busy that they wouldn't be able to get a table or hear each other speak. She glanced back at Danielle, who was looking around her with a curious look. "Hey" Caitlin said, gently nudging her in the side. "You go and grab a table and guard it with your life, I'll grabs us some drink and cake and join you in a moment" She said, waiting only until Danielle nodded at her before she headed to the counter, thankful that there was no queue.

She gave their order in quickly, smiling at the cashier as she handed the money over and headed over to the pickup area, twisting round so she could see Danielle.

This was going to be a long afternoon at this rate if Caitlin didn't nip it in the bud now.

Question was, how was she going to do it?

* * *

Danielle bit down on her lower lip for a moment, chewing at it before she reached into her bag and took out her cell phone, a quick glance over her shoulder showed Caitlin at the counter, clearly waiting for their drinks as she watched her. They shared a quick smile before Danielle looked back round, her eyes dropping to her phone.

There were a few text messages which she ignored as she went through her call history, selecting on particular name. She stared down at it for a moment before she sighed and pressed down on the connect button, bringing her cell to her ear and waiting. The phone rang twice before it was answered by the voice which she had been wanted to hear since that morning.

"Hey babe, are you ready for me to pick you up now? I thought you were going to be out a bit later with your sister" Steve remarked, his voice coming across the line as a mixture of hope and confusion.

"No I'm not ready for you yet Sweetheart" She answered him, keeping her voice down. Hard experience had taught her that there was always someone nearby who would happily listen in to another person's conversation. The fact that she was recognisable merely seemed to make that urge worse. "We've done nearly everything but we've stopped for some coffee now so I figured that I would…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "That I would give you a call to see how you were doing."

"Everything is fine here. I put all the food away like you wanted, I haven't been on google either trying to figure out what you're making me later. I've just done some of the jobs around the house which I kept putting off while I was at work, like a mountain of washing. Exciting stuff I know" He told her, sounding amused over the phone. The tone and comment bringing a smile to her face

"Washing is always an important job" She responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So what have you been up to? Has Caitlin allowed you any respite at all, is there anything left in the shops for someone else to buy now that your sister has had a go at them?" He asked with a laugh which made her heart skip a beat at the sound.

"I see that you've already got a good read on my sister" She remarked. "We've done a bit of shopping and she got a few thing she needed but she hasn't actually got that much. We were snorkelling for most of the day. The place you recommended to us was perfect as was the company we used. Next time you are so coming with me" she told him as she leaned back in her chair making herself comfortable.

"We can go to another area of the island to do it during one of our days together" Steve promised her. "Did you pick anything up while you were shopping babe?"

"I may have treated myself to one or two things" She answered him.

"Such as?" Steve pressed, clearly slipping into his work mode.

"You're going to have to wait and see what I treated myself to Steve. You'll only see them if you've been a good boy though and trust me you're going to want to be a good boy" She teased him, lowering her voice further. There was a silence before Steve spoke, his voice becoming husky causing her stomach to flip.

"Oh I can be very good if I have the right incentive pushing me Danielle." He told her

"That is good to know for the future" She remarked before glancing over her shoulder towards Caitlin again. "On that note I better go, the drinks are arriving and Caitlin wants to chat. I'll call you when I finished but I suspect that we'll be calling it a day after this. Cait mentioned something earlier about having plans for this evening so she'll probably want to spend time getting ready for it." She informed him, her hand tightening on the handset as she continued speaking. "I miss you sweetheart"

"I miss you as well baby" Steve told her softly. "Enjoy the rest of your day with your sister. I'll start getting ready to leave so I can be there on time. I don't want you having to hang around waiting for me."

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon, bye" She waited until she heard him say goodbye before she hung up the phone, slipping it back into her bag and looking up just as Caitlin appeared by her side, holding a tray which she placed on the empty table.

"Sorry it took a bit longer than expected. I got you a mocha and some chocolate cake. I figured since we were on vacation that it wouldn't matter so much." She explained, taking her stuff off the tray and placing it beside them before she took her seat. "So how is your Commander then when you spoke him? Is he surviving the separation from you or should I expect a Navy Seal team to burst in here shortly on a rescue mission?" She asked, grinning when Danielle blushed at the comment.

"He's fine Cait, he's just back at home doing some household chores which need to be done before he leaves to come and get me. I'm thinking that we could walk back to the hotel from here." Danielle suggested as she picked up her mug and blew on the hot liquid.

"That sounds like a plan, I was going to suggest we call it a day. I didn't realise you were already considering the Commander's house as home" Caitlin remarked, watching Danielle carefully.

"Home?" Danielle repeated. "I said his home, he's back at his home" She stated, her eyes flickering to Caitlin's for a moment before she lowered them, mentally kicking herself for her slip up. One which she knew she was about to hear about.

"Of course you did" Caitlin said, her eyes narrowing slightly before she picked up her own mocha and sipped at it, Danielle had the impressions that her sister was taking the moment of quiet between them to gather her thoughts together. "You genuinely really like the Commander don't you? I'm beginning to get the impression that you like him more than a simple holiday romance warrants" She said, watching Danielle closely.

Danielle froze for second before she sat up straight and met her sister's dark eyes straight on.

"Steve is a good man" She told Caitlin who nodded.

"He certainly seems to be" The older woman agreed mildly.

"And he makes me laugh and smile" She added.

"Well someone who makes you laugh and smile is a must find trait according to Mum" Caitlin said as she leaned back in her chair and took another sip of her drink clearly waiting for Danielle to continue.

"And if I being completely honest with you Catie then I've spent the last two days wanting to be with him the whole time. Steve's not like anyone who I've met before, he's real you know? He's honest and he cares about others so much. He would put them before himself without even a seconds thought" She said, she watched Caitlin sigh and reach up and inched the bridge of her nose. Danielle remained quiet, waiting to hear what her sister would say to her confession.

"Only you Danielle could come to Hawaii for a nice relaxing holiday which was meant to be about letting go and enjoying yourself while Dad took care of the mess left behind us and manage to fall in love with a man in your first week of being here. A man who seems equally as smitten with you from what I saw last night. This is like something out of a Rom-Com film."

"Fall in love" Danielle repeated, bringing her hand up and placing it over her heart. "I'm… I'm not in love Cait, I can't be. I'm not that sort of girl who…" She began saying, stopping when Caitlin cut across her, sounding almost sympathetic.

"Falls in love at first sight?" She finished for her. "Well I thought the same thing about you, you've always been one of the sensible ones in the family but I've seen you with Steve and how you are with him and I can tell you that you are in love with him. Just think back to how you were with Ferron when the two of you got together? It took you weeks, and I mean weeks, to go beyond kissing him. With him you didn't move in with him at all but you've already spent the last two nights at the Commander's place and from the size of the bag you packed yesterday I'm guessing that you plan to spend the remainder of the our time with him there."

"Cait… I…" Danielle stuttered, falling silent when Caitlin leaned forward and placed her hand over Danielle's, squeezing down on it with a comforting smile at her.

"These things sometimes just happen Danni. I guess when you meet someone who you click with on that level then you owe it to yourself to see where it goes. If he's equally as willing them that is all you need. You just need to remember that at the end of this vacation you'll be leaving Hawaii and on a plane to Paris. Maybe the Commander will go with you but even if he does then he can't stay, not when his life is here."

"I wouldn't want him to give up everything for me Catie, I wouldn't ask him that" Danielle stated sharply, ignoring the hurt that her sister's words were evoking in her.

"I know you wouldn't because you're a good person Danni, you always have been and I'm not saying this to hurt you, you know me better than that right?" She said, waiting until Danielle nodded at her before she continued. "I'm reminding you of this because I love you and the last thing I want is to see your heart broken. If you think that the Commander is your future then I'll support you in any way I can and we can figure out a plan."

"A plan? What sort of plan?" Danielle repeated quietly.

"Well maybe it's time you have a think about whether you still want to be a model because you don't have to be anymore Danni. Modelling was always meant to be a short term thing. I know you have dreams in your head about what you want to do even if you don't share them. Now might be the time to start really thinking about them and seeing whether settling down is the best option for you now. You've earned the rest." Caitlin suggested.

"Settle down" Danielle said slowly, lowering her eyes. She had been thinking more and more recently about leaving the modelling industry but she hadn't found a reason before now to actually go through with it. Now however it felt different. Like perhaps she truly had a reason to leave now.

"That's what I said" Caitlin stated, leaning back and taking her hand back from her. "Just promise me that before you make a decision you think through every aspect of it. This decision needs to be made by you and you alone because you are the one who has to deal with the consequences."

"I will" Danielle said, a smile coming to her face as she looked at her sister. "Thank you for listening Cait, I know you don't particularly…"

"Don't finish that sentence" Caitlin said, holding up her hand. "I'm your big sister and while I may not always show it I do love you. Your happiness is important to me and while I may still be a bit sceptical about the whole love at first sight thing I can hardly deny what I've seen with my own eyes. If McGarrett is going to be in your future as much as I think he is then it means that he's going to be in my future as well and so I can give him a chance, an actual real chance, to see what he's like as a person. If we don't gel though then I don't want you worrying about it okay? Some people just aren't meant to be friends." She told Danielle, a firm note coming to her voice.

"I understand" Danielle said before she suddenly laughed. "Admit it though, you plan to continue torturing Steve don't you?" She asked, grinning when Caitlin laughed.

"Of course, he's a Navy Seal, how many opportunities do people get to tease one of those?" She said with a shake of her head. "Besides he's going to be my future brother in law, if he can't stand my version of welcoming him to the family then the brothers will eat him up for supper and use his bones as tooth picks." She remarked, picking up her fork and digging it into the piece of chocolate cake in front of her.

"He may not even want to marry me" Danielle pointed out, rolling her eyes at the disbelieving look she shot her. "You said it yourself, Steve and I have only known each other for two days, and it is way too early to even think about marriage or anything. I'm just taking each day as it comes."

"See, that's why you're the sensible one" Caitlin said with a wink at her. "Now eat up your cake, we've got somewhere to be, you with your love and me… well… who knows where the night will take me."

"Wherever it is you'll have fun." Danielle remarked as she picked up her own fork and focused her attention on her cake.

Her thoughts of the future could wait until later.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	18. Part Eighteen

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve leaned against the side of the kitchen doorway, a soft smile on his face as he watched Danielle move around the room.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Eighteen

* * *

 **Your beauty got my attention but your personality stole my heart**

* * *

Steve leaned against the side of the kitchen doorway, a soft smile on his face as he watched Danielle move around the room. She was dancing in time to the beat of the song playing from the old radio which she had unearthed somewhere while she cooked for them.

She had been quiet since he had picked her up from outside her hotel. It had concerned him, though the long lingering kiss she had given him as soon as she had climbed into the truck had eased some of his worry, reassuring him that whatever was causing her quietness wasn't down to something he had done. If anything she had seemed extremely pleased to see him.

Her mood had lifted as he had parked in the driveway, the thoughtfulness melting into a soft smile as she had climbed out and headed towards the door, waiting patiently for Steve to lock up behind them and let them into the house. She had kicked her shoes off and gone straight to the alarm system punching in the code before turning to look at him and told him that the kitchen was no off limits while she cooked.

Steve had lasted ten minutes which he was surprisingly proud of before he had given into the voice into his head and moved towards the kitchen where he had been standing for the past five minutes, content to watch her work. He couldn't remember the last time someone other than himself had used the kitchen but he found himself liking it, or rather he liked it when the person using it was Danielle.

"You know you might as well come in if you're just going to linger in the doorway Steve" Danielle remarked as she looked towards the door, shooting him a soft amused smile. "I should have known that you wouldn't last until I had finished cooking"

Steve shot her an innocent look as he followed her instructions and entered the room, moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he peered over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Danni and offer you my assistance in case you needed me for anything." He told her, grinning when she shot him a disbelieving look over her shoulder before she shook her head.

"You just want to know what you're eating tonight. I'm beginning to think that you're one of those people who do not like to be surprised" She stated as she twisted in her arms, meeting his gaze for a moment before she went up on tiptoes and kissed him, pulling back before he could deepen the kiss. "But be that as it may I'm still not going to tell you what we're having. You're just going to have to be patient and wait to see. It will be worth it though, I've been told that I'm a very good cook."

Steve sighed, resting his chin against her shoulder for a moment before he nodded.

"I guess I can survive without knowing until you're ready to serve it but when I cook for you tomorrow then I'm going to do exactly the same thing and you can spend all the time trying to guess what I'm cooking" He replied, tilting his head and kissed her temple, pulling back slightly when she made a sound of amusement at the back of her throat.

"I'm guessing you mean lunch because I'm heading out in the evening with your sister if you remember?" She reminded him.

"How could I forget Mary kidnapping my girlfriend" Steve replied with a sigh, his fingertips drawing a random pattern on her hip.

"It's just for one evening and I'll spend all the time I'm with her thinking of you" She said, bringing her hand up and caressing his cheek for a moment before she glanced back over her shoulder at the food, a slight frown on her face as she spoke. "Dinner is still going to be another hour or so, so if you wanted to go for a swim then you've got the time. It should be ready by the time you get back." She suggested to him.

Steve considered the offer for a moment, torn between a desire to stay with Danielle and a desire to hit the ocean and work off some of his excess energy.

"I thought that we could go swimming together after we've finished eaten" He replied, nuzzling his face against her neck and kissing the soft skin.

"We still can go afterwards, you're a Navy Seal sweetheart, and I thought you lived in the ocean" She teased, stealing a kiss from him before Steve nodded at her.

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted" He said lightly, kissing her on the tip of her nose before he let go of her and headed out of the room and up towards their bedroom, his eyes landed on her bag, grinning when he saw the size of it. One which indicated to him that the two of them were on the same page over where exactly Danielle would be spending the remainder of her trip.

Steve stripped out of his clothes and pulled his swimming trunks on, making sure to fold his clothes and place them on the chair before he headed back to the kitchen. Danielle glanced towards him as he entered giving him a long appreciatively look before she shook her head and pointed her finger towards the door.

"Go before I forget exactly what I'm meant to be doing now and burn dinner" She said, rolling her eyes when he winked at her, following her instructions and heading out of the door, breathing in the smell of the ocean before he moved towards it.

A short swim was all he needed.

* * *

Danny growled to himself as he pulled the Camaro to a stop outside Steve's house and climbed out, slamming the door shut behind him and strode swiftly up the garden path. His head was ringing still from the lecture the Governor had given him on the phone, apparently she had been waiting for Steve to take some leave so she could speak to someone who she considered willing to listen to the ideas she wanted to implement.

He opened the door without knocking, resisting the urge to slam it as well and moved through the house towards the kitchen where he could hear the faint sound of music. Flinging open the door he called out.

"Steven, where are you?" His eyes landed on Danielle who was standing in front of the oven, staring at him with wide grey eyes, her hand resting lightly on her chest, directly over where her heart would be as though she had experienced a fright which she no doubt had since she wouldn't have been expecting anyone else in the house, especially not Danny when he was on the warpath. He ignored the feeling of guilt blossoming in his stomach and spoke, keeping his voice at a more reasonable level. "You're not Steven" He stated.

For a moment she simply stared at him before finally shaking her head at him.

"What gave it away?" She asked dryly, a slight undercurrent of residual fear to her voice. She still looked uneasy, making Danny want to kick himself. If his partner heard about this then it would mean that Danny would probably hear about it as well.

"Possibly the amazing figure and long blond hair" Danny responded automatically before reaching up and running his hand over the top of his hair. "I'm sorry I startled you okay, I had forgotten that you would be here. Is Steve around?" He questioned, surprised that Steve hadn't already appeared from wherever he was.

"He is but he's out back swimming before dinner, he's been out there maybe twenty minutes so I'm guessing he'll be heading back shortly" She answered him, twisting round slightly and waving her hand towards the backdoor. Danny followed the movement before he sighed and shook his head.

"Typical" He muttered before he pulled out one of stools round the island and sat on it, resting his head into the palm of his hands for a moment before he dropped them and looked back at her, unsurprised to see that she was watching him with a cautious expression. "I'll wait for him" He informed her.

"I figured as much" She replied mildly before turning her attention back to what she was doing.

Danny breathed in the scent of food, his stomach rumbling at the smell reminding him with a vengeance that the team missed lunch due to their new case.

"How are you finding Hawaii?" He asked her, breaking the silence between them. She looked towards him, a surprised look on her face for a moment before it melted into a thoughtful look as she clearly gave his question some consideration.

"So far I'm really loving it, it is beautiful here and the weather is amazing as well. I can see why so many people want to come here and stay." She answered him.

"Amazing weather can be a bit much sometimes" Danny said, crossing his arms on the counter. "Are you planning on heading out and seeing the rest of island while you're here or are you going to stick to the beaches and the tourist areas?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm planning on doing as much exploring as I can while I'm here. Steve has it all planned out where he wants us to go, he's scarily organised" She commented with a shake of her head before she turned her attention back to the food again.

"Steve certainly can be when he's on a mission, I'm guessing right now that missions is making you fall in love with Hawaii" Danny told her, she stilled for a second before nodding, making a sound of acknowledgement at the back of her throat.

"Well he want have to try too hard to make it happen, I'm already falling in love with the place" She told him, glancing back over his and giving him a smile. Danny stared back at her for a moment, tapping his hands against the surface of the table before he made a decision and began speaking, ignoring the way Danielle's shoulders tensed up at his first words.

"You know you seem like a lovely person Danielle and I have nothing against you but the thing is Steve is like a brother to me. I know he may come across as hard and ready for anything but beneath all of that is a man who resembled a good marshmallow with a heart of gold. When Steve lets someone into his life and lets them beneath his shell then he will do everything he can to keep them with him. You see people have a tendency of leaving him because something more important comes up with them, something like their job and each time they do his heart becomes that little more brittle." He told her, meeting her eyes as she stared at him. "If you're using Steve for a holiday fling to pass the time while you're here and you care for him then the best, most loving thing you can do, is to end what's between you now before he falls any deeper for you then he already have because otherwise when you leave that brittle heart will finally shatter and the rest of us will be left trying to put him back together again." Danny stated, keeping his voice calm and steady

"Danny, I wouldn't…"

"You would Danielle" He correctly gently. "You wouldn't mean to and you'd do everything you could not too but at the end of the day you're a supermodel which is a job which requires you to travel the world for various shows and photoshoots. I doubt that you even have a home of your own to put down roots and that man out there swimming in the ocean is all about roots and settling down even if he doesn't say it out loud. At the end of your two weeks here you'll be getting on a plane and flying to Paris while Steve will be left behind, alone again because something else came up that was more important than him" He stated, a hard tone coming to his voice.

He waited for Danielle to respond but instead she remained quiet, stirring whatever was in the pot. The silence grated on him, making him long to break it but he forced himself to keep silent and was rewarded when a moment later she turned to look at him.

"I understand that you're looking out for your best friend right now. I know how close you are and I know from the way Steve speaks about you that he cares for you a great deal. I'm happy that he had someone like you fighting in his corner but at the end of the day Detective Williams you know nothing about me. You're just making assumptions the same way everyone does when it comes to me. Yes I'm sorry that I have a job which requires me to travel but it's no secret that I do and yes I will have to leave Steve when I go but you think that I'm going to just drop him like a hot potato once I leave? Because let me tell you now that unless that's what Steve wants then it's not going to happen. I'm willing to make a go of this and to come back to him every chance I get." She stated angrily. "I may not even be in the modelling world for much longer because maybe I've been thinking about putting roots down as well. So please don't sit there and judge me like you know everything that is going on in my mind right now because I can assure you that you may know Steve like the back of your hand but you do not know me."

Danny breathed out, running his hand over his head.

"So what you're going to settle down roots here with Steve?" He demanded.

"That will be up to Steve but if that is what he wants as well then yeah that is exactly what I would do" She responded.

A silence fell between them broken by another voice.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Steve asked, a cool look in his blue eyes as his gaze flickered between Danielle and Danny.

Danny blinked, his eyes turning to Danielle but she had turned away from them both, her shoulders hunched out while her body radiated tension telling him that his words had hit home.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Danny demanded, pushing the stool back and coming to his feet as he turned to look at Steve. "I came to talk to you about the Governor and her new plans regarding five-O. I'm about ready to throw the woman into the ocean" He stated, slicing his hand through the air.

Steve stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he searched his eyes before he turned his attention to Danielle.

"Everything okay baby?" He asked her, his tone gentling.

Danielle nodded, keeping her back to them both as she spoke, a flatness to her voice which had previously been lacking making Danny wince slightly.

"Everything is fine Steve, dinner is nearly ready as well. I've made more than enough for three if you would like to stay as well Danny. I don't mind if you do though obviously this is Steve's house and it's his decision to make" She responded.

"Yeah dinner sounds great and I mean it smells delicious whatever it is" Danny said, glancing towards Steve who was still staring at Danielle.

"You can stay for dinner Danny and can fill me in on these plans you're talking about. I'll just go and change" He remarked moving towards the door. Danny watched as Steve stopped next to Danielle, one large hand resting on her hip as he leaned his head down and said something in her ear. Whatever it was caused some of the tension to ease out of the younger woman as she turned and smiled at Steve, one hand coming up to cup his face. Steve tilted his head to the side, placing a soft kiss on her palm before he moved away from her and out of the door leaving Danny and Danielle alone together.

"Look Danielle I didn't say what I said to hurt you it's just…" Danny began, stopping when she cut across him.

"You were just looking out for your friend, I understand" She said with a nod. "Would you mind setting the table please? Steve wants us to eat at the table in the living room tonight" She asked, her tone polite, she gave him a brief smile which didn't reach her sad looking grey eyes before she looked away from him. The simple action causing Danny to sigh as he made his way over to the drawer filled with cutlery to comply with her request. His mind already wondering whether Steve had overheard any of their conversation with each other.

He wasn't sure but what he was sure about is that if he had then Steve would be confronting Danny as soon as Danielle was out of hearing range and it was one conversation which Danny could freely admit that he was not looking forward to.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	19. Part Nineteen

Love at First sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle sighed, letting her body float in the cool ocean water as she slowly opened her eyes to stare up at the blanket of stars above her. She tried to remember the last time she had seen so many but she couldn't, her mind instead deciding to let Danny's words repeat around her head until she wanted to scream in frustration.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Nineteen

* * *

 **I smile like an idiot when I'm talking to you. Doesn't matter if it's in person or through text**

 **Or anything else. I just smile because it's you.**

* * *

Danielle sighed, letting her body float in the cool ocean water as she slowly opened her eyes to stare up at the blanket of stars above her. She tried to remember the last time she had seen so many but she couldn't, her mind instead deciding to let Danny's words repeat around her head until she wanted to scream in frustration.

She could understand his concern for the man he viewed like a brother the same way that she could understand the concern which Caitlin was clearly experiencing when it came to her but at the same time she was beginning to get angry about the situation she found herself in.

All she wanted was to spend the rest of her vacation time with Steve so she could get to know him. She wanted to be alone with him, to share herself both physically and mentally with him without having people constantly questioning her motives as though she was just using Steve. She had only known him for three days but she already felt closer to him than she did to anyone else in her life at the moment who wasn't her family. The fact that the sex between them was amazing simply was a bonus for her.

What she did know though was that she and Steve would never be able to see where this would lead to if people kept interrupting them and trying to shove their opinions down their throats.

Danny had stayed with them throughout dinner, talking about work before he had swiftly made his exit after thanking Danielle for a lovely dinner, clearly picking up on the underlying tension to the conversation. She had noticed that the blond man's gaze had constantly flickered towards Steve as though he was concerned about something, she just wasn't sure exactly what he had to be concerned about, especially since Steve had seemed normal to her.

Danielle was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand streak across her bare back, causing her to shiver as she tilted her head to the side, a warm smile crossing her mouth when Steve's head emerged from the water beside her.

"Hey sweetheart, I was beginning to wonder if you had swum to China and back" She teased him, her voice barely above a murmur, unwilling to break the peaceful mood which the scenery and sound of the waves had managed to create.

"Only if you had come with me baby" He murmured back, reaching out and wrapping his hand round her wrist, using the grip to pull her over to him. She made a humming sound as his other arm wrapped round her waist, pulling her body flush against him. He let go of her wrist, using the hand to push her hair away from her face before he captured her mouth in a long, drugging kiss.

She hummed, allowing him to take control of the kiss, her hands resting on his broad shoulders, each soft kiss leaving her wanting more.

"Steve" She whined when he moved back from her.

"I've had an idea which I want to share with you, I think you may like it" He told her.

"It had better be a good idea since it made you stop kissing me" She said, her arms moving round so they were wrapped around his neck. She tilted her head to the side, her long wet blond hair falling over her shoulder as she watched him with a questioning look. For a moment he remained silent simply staring at her causing her to frown slightly. "Steve? Is everything okay?" She asked him, the teasing tone in her voice disappearing as she became concerned. He suddenly smiled widely at her, his fingertips brushing over her lips as he met her eyes and spoke.

"I'm thinking that you and I should go away for a bit, just the two of us where we can get to know each other better without having to worry about the constant interruptions from everyone. We don't even have to tell anyone where we have gone. A letter telling them that we're away and when we should be back should be enough. It will just be the two of us" He told her.

Danielle raised an eyebrow at him, a wave of surprise coming over her as she considered his suggestion. The thought of going away with him to somewhere where no one would know where they were sounded surprisingly good. She wanted that chance to just spend some time with him, just him and her, without having to constantly wonder if someone would walk into the house or call them.

"Where would we go to if we went?" Danielle asked him, searching his eyes. "And when would we go. I'm out tomorrow evening with your sister and I know Cait wants to have dinner with me the evening after. I can't let either of them down Steve, not when I've already said I'd meet them." She told him seriously.

"It's going to take me a couple of days to make the arrangements Danni so you should still be able to meet up with them both still. Just don't make any plans from the day after you meet with Caitlin because that will be the day I'll arrange for us to go. I'll need to make some calls but it should be easy to do. As to where we will go, well that's going to be a surprise. You trust me right?" He asked her.

Danielle nodded instantly, bringing her hand up and tangling his fingers in his short dark hair.

"I do trust you" She said, giving him a light kiss before moving back. "And your plan sounds good but…" She stopped, her voice trailing off as she looked off to the side.

"But what?" Steve prompted, placing his hand on her cheek and using it to bring her face back round to look at him. She hesitated for a moment, nibbling at her lower lip before she sighed and spoke.

"But at the end of the day Steve I'll still have to leave Hawaii to fly to Paris when my vacation ends. I signed a contract and I can't get out of it, I don't want to hurt you Steve. If we do go away with each other and it's just the two of us then we're going to grow closer and closer and then what will we do?" She asked, an undercurrent of sadness to her voice as she tightened her grip on him, lowering her head to bury her head into his neck.

She felt him breath out, the warm air hitting the back of her neck causing her to shiver slightly.

"Is this about what Danno said to you earlier in the kitchen baby?" He asked. Danielle blinked, bringing her head up to look at him with a look of surprise. "I heard what he said to you and I also heard what you said in response and you know what I think?" He asked, waiting for her to speak.

"What do you think?" She asked him quietly, searching his eyes again.

"I think that the only two people who have a say or opinion in our relationship are both currently in this ocean right now looking at each other. I don't care about anyone else's opinions bar yours. Not Danno's or Mary's or even Caitlin's. They aren't us and they don't know anything about our relationship together." He told her seriously, an intense look on his eyes.

"That's true" She admitted, accepting his kiss when he leaned in again.

"So I say that you and I Danni go away on this mini break together, we can go on hikes, we can go surfing and swimming as well. Whatever the two of want to do we'll do and when we come back and it's time for you to go that's when we'll deal with it." He stated firmly.

"How would we deal with it?" She asked him staring at him intently, wishing for a moment that she could read his mind.

"We'll deal with it by doing what other people do when they find themselves in the same situation as we're in. We'll have a long distance relationship with each other. You can come back here and visit me and I'll come and visit you any time I have leave, flying out to where you are. We can keep in contact with the phone and everything as well. We're going to find a way to make this work Danni" He told her. "All I want is to spend time with you Danni, just you and me without someone walking in and judging us." He ended, a frustrated note coming to his voice.

Danielle stared at him for a moment before she laughed, tilting her head back and looking at the stars before she looked back at him.

"Your house does seem overly popular all the time, do you ever just lock your door so they can't just stroll in?" She asked him, her smile lingering at the rueful look which came to his face at her comment.

"I've been known to leave it unlocked in the past when I'm in but with everything that's happening I'm beginning to think that maybe I should start locking it behind me" He admitted, smirking when she gave him a nod of agreement.

"I think that may be a good idea, especially when it's just the two of us here together, the last thing either of us want is someone walking in on a private moment between the two of us" She remarked.

"You know what else a good idea is right now? Us heading instead now. I've got a very comfortable bed upstairs which I can hear calling us from here." He told her, giving her an innocent look when she laughed softly at his comment.

"Is that so?" She asked, sounding amused, her hand gripping the back of his neck as they continued to tread the water.

"It's so" He confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Well I guess in that case you and I should head inside, I would hate to keep your bed waiting for us after all" She remarked dryly.

Steve leaned in, gently kissing her, she hummed as he began swimming back to the shoreline, his arms wrapped around her as he held her close. She made a sound when he continued to hold her as they exited the water, easily carrying her across the sound and into the house. He closed the door behind him before he placed her down on her feet, keeping his arm wrapped round her waist, wanting to maintain the contact with her.

"You head upstairs Danni and I'll join you up there in a moment, I'm just going to lock up down here and set the alarm up" He told her, smiling when she nodded at him.

"Don't be long sweetheart" She told him seriously before she turned and headed out of the room. She moved through the house and up the stairs, heading down the familiar route which led to Steve's bedroom where she quickly changed out of her wet bikini and into a vest top and pair of shorts. She could hear Steve moving about downstairs but ignored it knowing he would come up when he was ready to.

She walked into the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth and running a towel roughly over her wet hair, until it was merely damp before she re-entered the bedroom and headed to the bed, climbing in with a yawn, suddenly struck by a wave of tiredness. She felt her eyes drifting close, forcing them back open when the door was pushed open and Steve entered, his eyes focusing on her with a look which made her shiver with how much she wanted him.

"Come to bed Sweetheart" Danielle said sleepily, reaching out her hand towards him.

For a moment he just stared at her before he headed towards her, taking her hand in his and allowing her to pull him down to the mattress.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	20. Part Twenty

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"Are you sure you want to do this because it would be easy enough to cancel on Mary, yeah she may be slightly peeved but trust me when I say she would get over it pretty quickly" Steve commented, watching as Danielle hunted through her bag looking for something.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty

* * *

 **Out of all the things I started, loving you is the one I never want to finish**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this because it would be easy enough to cancel on Mary, yeah she may be slightly peeved but trust me when I say she would get over it pretty quickly" Steve commented, watching as Danielle hunted through her bag looking for something.

"And what would I do instead?" she queried, sounding distracted before making a sound of satisfaction and pulling out a pair of black high heels.

"I can think of a lot of things that you and I could do instead of you heading out with my sister" Steve answered, pushing himself out of his slouched position on the bed and grabbing her wrist, his thumb stroking across her pulse point. She glanced at him, a smile coming to her face.

"We've been doing a lot of that today already or did you forget this morning when we woke up and in the waterfall?" She asked, her voice lowering as she leaned towards him, stopping just inches from his mouth.

"Twice is a good number but everyone knows that three is the lucky one" He replied, bridging the gap between them and kissing her. They kissed for a few moments before Danielle pulled back from him and shook her head.

"Tempting as this is and you are Steve, I gave my word to your sister that I would meet her and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not the type of person to promise something and then not follow through" She told him, stroking her fingertips across his lower lip with a look of regret before she straightened and headed over to the en-suite.

Steve groaned, dropping down on the mattress for a moment before he forced himself to his feet and followed her into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe and watching her as she quickly did her makeup. She had chosen a long flowing black dress which skimmed her curves. It was decorated with bright flowers around the bottom of the skirt and looked amazing on her though he had the sneaky suspicion that Danielle could wear a plastic bag and still look gorgeous.

"What time are you meeting Mary again?" He asked her.

She glanced down at her watch, frowning slightly.

"Thirty minutes, I'll be finished in five, can we get to the Sunshine bar in twenty five minutes?" She asked him, a relieved look coming to her face when she nodded.

"It should take around about twenty minutes" He told her, smiling when she laughed softly.

"So fifteen with you behind the wheel then?" She teased him before she turned her attention back to the mirror as she began applying her mascara. "What will you do while I'm out?" She queried absently.

"I'm going to head over and see Danno, there's some things we need to discuss and tonight seems as good a time as any" He told her with a shrug.

She froze for a moment, her eyes flickering towards him in the reflection of the mirror before she looked away and slowly screwed the lid back on her mascara, placing it carefully into the makeup bag she was keeping on the side. Steve watched as she turned to face him, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"A discussion about us?" She asked him quietly, biting on her lower lip when Steve nodded at her. "Is this about last night and what he said because I thought you said that his opinion didn't matter?" She remarked, glancing at her watch again before she moved towards him, slipping past him into the main bedroom.

"His opinion matters but not enough that it will change how I feel about you or what I want us to do. I want this vacation with just me and you and that's all that matters to me" He said, twisting round so he was facing her again. She nodded, slipping on the high heels before she looked at him.

"Then why say anything about it at all?" She asked him, an undertone of nervousness to her voice. Steve pushed himself away from the door and moved towards her, stopping in front of her and looked down into her face, his hands coming up to lightly grip her upper arms.

"Because I know Danny hurt you with what he said and that's what I can't allow. The man has opinions about everything but that doesn't mean that he's entitled to make you feel bad about something which doesn't actually concern him. He needs to realise when to intervene and when not to and this relationship between you and I is strictly on the do not intervene list" He stated, leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

"I don't need you fighting my battle for me Steve" She said softly when he drew back. "I'm more than used to dealing with negativity and I know how to handle it. I appreciate it sweetheart I do but you need to let me handle this in my own way, just like I'm letting you handle the situation between you and my sister in your way. If you intervene then it will just cause issues and I need to win Danny over myself. I know how important he is to you after all. I don't want to do anything which will turn him against me and you ripping him a new one on my behalf will do exactly that." She stated, reaching up and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Danni I…" He began stopping when she placed her finger over his mouth with a shake of her head.

"Trust me Steve and have a little faith in me. I know how to handle this" She said, her mouth curling into a half smile. Steve searched her eyes for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

"Okay, the ball is in your court baby. I'll leave Danny to you to sort out, if he hurts you though…"

"Then you still do nothing" Danielle finished for him. "This isn't going to be a quick fix and it shouldn't be. Danny thinks of you as a brother and he's only doing what a brother would do in this situation. He wants to protect you and I respect that so much. Things are going to be fine, you go over there and enjoy your time with him. I know you've missed him" She commented, pulling her hand back and turning back to the bed, she picked up her small bag, opening it and glancing into it before turning to him with a smile. "I'm ready to go now if you are?" She questioned.

"I've been ready for a while" He admitted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the bedroom. They swiftly made their way out of the house, slipping into the routine which had happened naturally with Danielle gathering everything they needed together while Steve checked that everything was locked and the alarm was set before heading to the truck and getting in.

The ride to the bar was quiet but comfortable, Steve driving one handed while he held Danielle's hand with the other, resting them on his thigh.

"It looks nice" Danielle commented brightly as Steve pulled to a stop outside the bar.

"It's known for its cocktail selection" Steve answered her, glancing out of the truck window and smiling when he saw Mary waiting just to the side of the queue. She looked good in a short green dress which suited her blondness.

"Who doesn't like a few cocktails" Danielle responded, attracting his attention to her.

"Looks like Mary is already here" He commented, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "If you need me than just call and I'll come and get you and don't let Mary talk you into any of her mad ideas. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail" He remarked, grinning when she laughed at him.

"Got it, no jail tonight. I'll head back to yours once I'm finished. Enjoy your time with Danny and don't worry, I'll keep an eye out on your sister" she promised, leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a hot kiss which made him groan, his hand coming up and wrapping round her neck pulling her closer. "No, no, no" She murmured against his lips, placing her hand against his chest and lightly pushing him away. "Your sister is waiting and so is Danny, we'll pick this up tomorrow. I'll miss you" She told him, pushing the passenger door open and climbing out.

"I'll miss you too" He called after her, catching sight of her smile before she closed the door and moved round the back of the truck heading towards Mary who spotted her immediately. Steve waited until both women were together and had entered the bar before he sighed and pulled the truck away from the kerb, doing a U-turn and headed back the way he had come towards Danny's address.

The journey didn't take long and soon he was pulling up outside his partner's latest house. He killed the engine, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he pushed the driver's door open and climbed out, locking it out of habit behind him. He headed up the garden path, thankful that Danny had finally got himself a home which didn't look like it needed a health inspector to close it down.

Steve stopped outside the front door, staring at it for a moment before he lifted his hand and knocked sharply on the wood, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for it to be answered, his mind wandering to the calls which he needed to make the next day to put his plans with Danielle into motion.

The sound of footsteps on the other side of the door pulled him from his thoughts and he looked back towards it just in time to see it open revealing Danny's eight year old daughter Grace. She looked startled at the sight of him for a moment before her face lit up.

"Uncle Steve! Daddy never said that you were coming tonight" She said excitedly, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly in a hug. Steve smiled as he leaned down, wrapping himself around her as he returned the hug tightly.

"Hey Grace Face, I didn't know you were coming for a visit today, how are you? Is your Dad at home?" He asked as he straightened, his smile widening when Grace nodded at him, grabbing his hand and dragging him though the door, stopping only to give Steve a chance to close the door before she began pulling at him again speaking quickly, her words rushing together in a way which was very reminiscent of her father.

"I wasn't meant to be Uncle Steve but Step Stan had an emergency dentist appointment and he hates the dentist so Mummy had to go with him to hold his hand and to make sure he didn't bolt before the dentist could see him so Mummy rang Danno and asked if I could come here and Danno said yes so here I am." She said, taking a second to catch her breathe before she continued. "Is it true Uncle Steve that you know Danielle Richardson? Daddy said earlier on that you were friends with her and that she was actually staying with you for a bit? Is it true? Could I meet her? I really love her Uncle Steve"

"Hey, why don't you give Steve a chance to answer Monkey" Danny commented from the doorway of the kitchen before he disappeared back inside.

"Sorry Uncle Steve" Grace said, ducking her head and pulling a face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Gracie" Steve told her instantly "But your Daddy was right, Danni is staying with me while she's in Hawaii"

Steve's eyebrows rose at the high pitched squeal which escaped the small girl in front of him. He glanced towards his partner as they entered the kitchen with a bemused look which caused Danny to grin when he caught sight of it.

"Why the look McGarrett, I did tell you that Gracie was a huge fan of hers, did you think I was joking?" He asked with a shake of his head before his eyes flickered to the clock. "You're earlier than I thought you'd be round" He commented, brushing his hand absently down Grace's dark hair when the small girl skipped to his side.

"Yeah sorry about that. I've just dropped Danni off at the Sunshine bar so I figured that there was no point in me heading back home only to come here." He said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, the meeting between her and Mary, big step" Danny said lightly before he grinned. "Danielle must be a lot braver than we initially thought"

"True" Steve agreed with a nod before he frowned slightly. "How did you know about it? I didn't mention it to you did I?" He asked, casting his mind back.

"Naw you didn't" Danny confirmed "But Mary and Kono are good friends and Mary texted Kono the minute Danielle agreed to it and Kono told the rest of us" He explained.

"Should have known that Mary would tell everyone, does that mean Kono will be there as well?" Steve asked curiously.

"I don't think so. Kono said that Mary said that she wanted it to be just the two of them so she could get to know Danielle a bit better, especially since she's your girlfriend or at least the first one you've acknowledged having. I think it's a big deal for Mary because she never got to vet anyone else what with her being in LA with your Aunt Debs and you being in Maryland with your Uncle." Danny remarked with another shrug.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, closing it with a snap when Grace made another high pitched noise. He glanced at Danny, sharing a confused look with him before they both looked at Grace as she spoke.

"Uncle Steve are you dating Danielle Richardson because Daddy just called her your girlfriend" She demanded, her large dark eyes wide with excitement and hope.

"Yes Grace, Danni is my girlfriend, that's why she's staying with me at my house" Steve answered, shooting her a concerned look when she suddenly paled, her mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine Steve. She just need to take a moment for her brain to reboot itself. It's not every day you find out that your adopted Uncle is dating your idol after all" Danny said on a laugh. "So I'm guessing since you're here that you're staying for dinner right? We're having lasagna, I've got one in the oven now."

Steve glanced down at his watch before nodding at him.

"Sure, I've got the time and I haven't eaten since lunch time. I'm free until Danni calls me for a ride anyway." Steve answered, looking up and meeting Danny's eyes.

"Of course, the mysterious hike the two of you went on, clearly you made it back to humanity which is always a good thing, wouldn't have pegged Danielle as a hiker." Danny said thoughtfully, glancing towards Grace when she spoke.

"She loves hiking Daddy, she speaks about it in her interviews. She says it calms her and allows her to gather her thoughts together without any distractions from the world." She quoted.

"Well that would certainly explain why you're suddenly extremely keen to constantly go hiking then" Danny remarked, sounding amused.

"Uncle Steve how are you dating her? How did you meet her?" Grace demanded, clearly ignoring her Dad's comment as she focused on her attention on Steve.

Steve blinked, glancing towards Danny when the other man answered for him.

"Steve met her on one of our cases Monkey, now go and wash your hands ready for dinner, I'm about to dish it up" He stated.

"Alright Daddy" She said on a sigh before she turned and ran out of the door.

"I'm guessing that you want to talk considering the text you sent last night and the fact that you came him the moment you had dropped your girlfriend off but you'll have to wait until Rachel arrives to pick up Grace which will be in an hour's time or so. I just hope you're ready to answer all the questions that Grace will bombard you with because trust me she'll have a lot." Danny remarked.

Steve raised his eyebrow at him but was save from responding when Grace ran back into the room, her eyes flickering between the two of them before she grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen table, pushing him into the chair he always used when he came round for dinner. Grace bounded over to her own chair, climbing onto it and rested her elbows on the table, her chin in her palms before she spoke.

"So you and Danielle met on a case Uncle Steve?" She demanded.

"That's right Grace" Steve said, nodding his thanks to Danny as the other man placed a large glass of orange juice in front of him, clearly picking up on Steve's earlier comment about waiting for Danielle to call. Normally he would have had a beer but he refused to drink when he was on pick up duty, especially if the person he was picking up was Danielle.

"When did you meet on the case? Was it ages ago?" Grace asked.

"They met four days ago Grace" Danny answered for Steve, sounding distracted as he pulled the large lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the hob.

"Four days ago?" Grace repeated, her dark eyes widening before she gave him a knowing smile. "Was it love at first sight Uncle Steve?"

For a moment Steve remained silent, staring at the small girl, his mind considered the question carefully, examining his feelings before he slowly nodded.

"Yes Grace, it was love at first sight" He admitted, aware of Danny watching him closely from where he stood.

"Was it love at first sight for her as well? I bet it was Uncle Steve, it's always is in the stories Mummy and Daddy read me" She stated, leaning back with a pleased look on her face.

"I don't know if it was for her Grace but you can ask her that question yourself when you meet her." Steve told her, grinning when her hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth for a second before she turned her attention to her father as he placed a plate of lasagna and salad in front of her.

"Danno, am I going to meet Danielle Richardson?" She asked, sounding as though she could barely get the words out in her excitement. Danny glanced down at her, before his eyes flickered over to Steve, searching his gaze for a moment before he nodded.

"Well if Steve says that you're going to get to meet her then it means that you're going to get to meet her soon Monkey" Danny said as he headed back to the side and picked up both his and Steve's plates, placing them in front of them before he took his seat again.

"I've already spoken to her about it Gracie and she would like to meet you as well. It may not be this visit but if it isn't then it will definitely be the next time she comes home" Steve told Grace.

"She wants to meet me?" Grace asked, her eyes so wide that Steve wondered for a moment whether it would be possible or them to fall out of her head.

"Grace focus on eating your food rather than stroking out" Danny advised, reaching out and running his hand over her dark hair again, shooting Steve a thoughtful look before he began eating.

The meal itself went quickly, the conversation light and fun before Steve helped Danny wash up the plates and box up the remaining food. He gave Grace a kiss goodbye when the doorbell rang indicating that Rachel has arrived to collect Grace. He refilled his drink, grabbed another beer for Danny and headed into the living room, placing the drinks on the table.

He had just sat down and made himself comfortable when the living room door was pushed open and Danny strolled in, collapsing beside him on the sofa and grabbed his beer, taking a long sip of it before turning to Steve, his eyes narrowed.

"Come on then, let's have it" He stated with a wave of his hand.

"Have what exactly?" Steve replied mildly, tilting his head to the side.

"Isn't this the part of the evening when you tell me to back off of your girlfriend or you'll rip me a new one for upsetting her? I mean that's why you're here isn't it?" Danny commented with a frown which grew when Steve shrugged at him.

"I came over to see how you were, you were pretty stressed yesterday after all as for what you said last night, well I know you said what you said because you care about me and I appreciate that concern buddy I do" Steve replied, clapping his hand down on Danny's shoulder before he leaned forward and picked up his juice, taking a sip of it.

"Of course I care for you Steve, we're partners after all. It's what we do." Danny said after a pause.

"It is Danny and you've said your piece now and Danni has heard what you said so that's the end of it now. I appreciate the concern but I'm an adult and regardless of what you may all believe I do actually know what I'm doing. I haven't forgotten that Danni has an upcoming job in Paris and when it happen then we'll figure out what to do between the two of us." He said.

"Do you know what you're doing though?" Danny probed. "I mean let's be honest, you've met this girl and yeah she's stunning and she seems like she's a genuinely nice person but what do you really know about her. You've only known her for four days and you're already introducing her as your girlfriend and she's pretty much moved in with you. I mean this isn't like you, you don't normally acknowledge anyone as your girlfriend, not even Catherine."

"Because Catherine was never my girlfriend" Steve responded, placing his glass back on the table as he turned to look at Danny. "I can't explain it to you Danny and I don't expect you to understand."

"Well try me" Danny interrupted, "I'm pretty good at listening so tell me."

Steve remained silent for a moment before he sighed and spoke.

"It feels like I'm meant to be with Danni and that we were meant to find each other at this point in our lives. I feel like I've known her forever, like I can't remember what it was like not to know her. I know it doesn't make any sense but that's the truth of the matter" He stated

"Love at first sight" Danny remarked softly, his voice lacking all its usual attitude and brashness.

"Yeah Danno, it was love at first sight" Steve confirmed.

Danny made a sound at the back of his throat before he turned and looked away at the large TV screen on the wall.

"You know I recorded a game the other night which I haven't got around to seeing yet. You want to stay and watch it with me or are you going to head home and wait for Danielle?" He asked.

"If I know my sister than Danni won't be home until the early hours of the morning so I can stick around and watch the game. Just let me know what team you're supporting so I can support the other team, you know the winning team." Steve said, sharing a faint smile with Danny.

"You're going to eat those words McGarrett" Danny stated as he switched on the game and began commentating on the preshow, the action causing Steve to grin even as he shook his head and focused on the screen,

It was good to know that some things in his life would never change.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	21. Part Twenty One

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle quietly opened Steve's front door and slipped in, pushing the door closed behind her with a thankful sigh.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty One

* * *

 **Romantic love reaches out in little ways, showing attention and admiration.**

 **Romantic love remembers what pleases a woman, what excites her and what surprises her.**

 **Its actions whisper: you are the most special person in my life.**

* * *

Danielle quietly opened Steve's front door and slipped in, pushing the door closed behind her with a thankful sigh. For a moment, she leaned her head against it, her eyes drifting close before she frowned, a beeping sound attracting her attention from her thoughts. She glanced tiredly towards the alarm system on the wall, the red light flashing at her with an increased frequency which warned her that if she didn't act soon then it would let loose waking everyone in the vicinity up including Steve, which was the last thing she wanted.

Pushing herself away from the door she slipped off her heels and moved over to the alarm, placing the code in and watching as the red light disappeared to be replaced with a steady green light which told her that it was now disarmed. She stood in front of it, biting on her lower lip before she sighed again and twisted round on the spot, her eyes landing on the stairs though she made no effort to move towards them.

She knew that Steve would be up there, fast asleep in his comfortable bed with the space next to him empty and waiting for her to fill it. The minute she climbed into that bed, Steve's limbs would wrap around her, pulling her close and holding on to her tightly as though he had no plans in the near future to let her go. It was a feeling which left her feeling safe and one which she was unfamiliar with and slightly frightened of if she allowed herself to be honest.

The world which she lived in didn't allow for any form of weakness, if you showed any than you would be eaten up and spat out. Danielle had taught herself to rely on herself and one or two others everyone else was held away from her, treated kindly but never allowed to know the real her. For her to let Steve in, to allow him to dismantle all her defences and wrap himself around her heart was dangerous and yet she couldn't stop it even if there had been a part of her which had wanted to.

Danielle looked away from the staircase and moved through the rooms until she was in the kitchen, opening up one of the many cupboards and extracting a glass from within. She moved to the sink, turning the cold tap on and filled the glass before moving to the backdoor. She placed the drink on the side for a moment, grabbing the key from where she knew Steve kept it and unlocked the door, pushing it open and grabbing her drink from the side again before stepping outside into the darkness.

She moved to one of the seats and lowered herself into it, curling her feet up beneath her and massaging the soles absently as she stared out at the black ocean in front of her, the sound of the wave brushing against the shoreline easing some of the tension within her.

The night with Mary at the Sunshine bar had been surprisingly fun. She had liked the woman though she had been surprised to find out that they were the same age with Danielle being a few months older. The conversation and drinks had flowed, only being interrupted by people coming up to Danielle asking for her autograph or for a quick photo with them which Danielle had been happy to do. From the look which had crossed Mary's face every time it happened, it had been cleared that she hadn't been expecting it and had been surprised by the amount of attention that they had gained though Danielle couldn't help but notice that Mary had scored more than one phone number from the interactions.

The talk which Danielle had been expecting from the moment Steve had driven off didn't actually occur until the end of the evening once Danielle was feeling relaxed and pleasantly buzzed from the cocktails. She had listened as Mary had given her the usual warnings about what she would do to Danielle if she hurt Steve I any fashion but then she had gone on to tell Danielle about Steve himself, giving her a brief outline of their shared past before she had pointed out that everyone who Steve cared for eventually left him and that Danielle would simply be another in that long line of people who had left. The words she had used had been harsh but the tone in which they had been spoken in was rueful. A tone which told Danielle that Mary had included herself in the list of people who had let her brother down by leaving him.

Danielle had remained silent throughout the talk, merely watching Mary and nodding at the points which she was meant to but she couldn't stop thinking about what Mary had said even after the other woman had changed the subject and insisted that they hit the dancefloor since the music had been pumping by that time. Danielle had gone with her but even as she danced, brushing off the men who tried to dance with her, her mind had been fixed on Mary's words, going round and round her mind just like Danny's words had done the previous night until she wondered whether she would go mad from it.

Was there really something about her that made people warn her off of Steve?

Did they truly think that she was that awful a person that she was just using Steve so she would have access to sex during her vacation?

Was being with Steve the way she was the right thing to do for either of them?

Was she just being selfish by staying with him and agreeing to go away with him now that she knew a bit more of her history?

She didn't know the answer to any of the questions.

She wanted to stay with him, she loved spending time with him, a feeling which was only growing the longer they spent in each other's company. She loved seeing the flash of that bright grin which only made his face seem younger. She loved talking to him, more than impressed by the wide topics which he seemed to have knowledge about and she certainly loved kissing him.

She could have happily have spent every moment of every day kissing him if she had been given the choice.

But there was still the fact that people wouldn't allow her to forget and that was the fact that she was leaving Hawaii in two weeks and when she did she would be forced to leave Steve behind until she could return which was apparently the same thing which everyone did to him.

Danielle didn't want to be included in that number.

Perhaps they had been right and the best thing to do would be to end the relationship now before it became even more intense. She could pack up her belongings that she had here and leave in the morning, explaining to Steve that this was a mistake on both their parts. It would be easy to book herself a flight for the same day, she could fly to her parents and spend the rest of her time away from the job there, licking her wounds.

The sheer amount of pain the thought of leaving Steve behind caught her by surprising, making her breathe catch in her throat.

Was she already in this situation so deeply that the thought of even leaving Steve and never being able to see or speak to him again was causing her physical pain?

It was a worrying thought.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here? I thought you would have come upstairs to bed when you got in?"

Danielle started at Steve's voice, brushing her hand against her skirt as she twisted in her seat to see Steve standing behind her, dressed in a pair of boxers. He looked sleepy as he moved towards her, grabbing her hand in his when he was close enough and using the grip to pull her to her feet so he could collapse into the chair she had just vacated. He pulled her into his lap, adjusting her so she lay comfortably on him with her face tucked against his neck.

"I was going to come up to bed shortly, I just had some things on my mind which I was trying to untangle. Did I wake you?" She asked quietly, nibbling at her lower lip as she wrapped her arm around his bare waist and snuggled closer to him.

"I woke up needing the bathroom, I happened to glance outside the window and saw you sitting out here" He explained softly, pressing a kiss into her hair before he spoke again. "I'm guessing that while you were out Mary decided to give you a warning and tell you all about me?" He questioned.

"Something like that" She replied, not saying anything when his arms tightened around her. He remained silent for a moment before he sighed.

"What did she say to you Danni?" He asked her, an undercurrent of anger to his voice which she immediately picked up on.

"Nothing much Steve, she just gave the same lecture which I'm sure every younger sibling has given at some point in their life. I'm pretty sure I've given similar speeches when I've met on of Caitlin's latest fling. I know I gave it to Emma when my older brother Nate first brought her home. They are married now with two kids and a third on the way so after that time I didn't need to say anything. You'll like Nate and Emma I think when you meet them" She commented, mentally kicking herself when she realised that she had invited him to meet her brother and sister in law.

"I'm sure I will" Steve agreed quietly. "What are their kids called?"

Danielle blinked, surprised by the question though she answered him.

"Lucas is six, Olivia is three and there will be a new one in the next couple of months as well" She told him, moving her head back so she could see into his face. He remained quiet, staring into the distance, one hand stroking down her back in a way which soothed her, easing out the rest of the tension in her.

"I'm getting really tired of this" Steve said finally, breaking the silence between them.

"Of what?" She asked in confusion.

"Of people interfering with us. We're not waiting until Friday now. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." He stated.

"Tomorrow morning?" Danielle repeated, her eyes widening when he continued speaking.

"It seems like everyone has an opinion about us which they are all willing to share with us both constantly but none of them really know anything about our relationship with each other. Enough is enough" He stated, slashing his free hand through the air.

Danielle swallowed, letting out a small breathe before she spoke quietly.

"Listen Steve, I…"

"No I mean it Danni, we're still getting to know each other ourselves and this constant interference from everyone is too much now. I understand their concern I do but I know what I'm doing. I know you're leaving in two weeks, I'm well aware of it and we'll deal with it when it comes that that point in time but up until then I just want to spend time with you without having everything we say and do being analysed." He stated, softening his words by placing a lingering kiss on her temple.

For a moment Danielle remained quiet, snuggling up against Steve's warm body as she as she listened to the ocean, her hand gripping his hand, stroking her thumb across his palm as she thought about his words.

Would going away with him make it worse?

Surely Steve was old enough and wise enough to know what was best for him. He had said that he knew she was leaving and yet he was still choosing to spend his time with her. He wanted them to escape so they could be alone with each other and she knew that she wanted to be alone with him as well.

Based on that there was only one answer she could give.

"I'll message Caitlin in the morning and tell her that our dinner plans are postponed until we come back" She said, tilting her head back so she could see his face, watching as the tension eased out of him at her words. She leaned forward and kissed his jaw before sighing and resting her head against his shoulder, just focusing on the feel of being back in his arms.

She still had plenty of times to figure things out.

Everything else could wait.

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	22. Part Twenty Two

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Mary McGarrett groaned as she stepped into the bright Hawaiian sunlight, one hand coming up to shade her eyes as she fumbled to fit her key into the lock with the other one.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Two

* * *

 **I fall short of words to tell you how much you mean to me.**

 **All I can say is that my life revolves around you… and nothing else matters.**

* * *

Mary McGarrett groaned as she stepped into the bright Hawaiian sunlight, one hand coming up to shade her eyes as she fumbled to fit her key into the lock with the other one. She silently cursed herself for having that last cocktail the night before, the same way that she had been cursing herself from the moment she had woken up with a hangover the size of the island.

She should have been sensible and followed Danielle's example, her brother's girlfriend has switched from brightly coloured cocktails with who knew what in it to water after her third one but Mary had simply scoffed at the notion and continued to order them, enjoying every glass. She had enjoyed Danielle's company as well, finding her amusing and nice though she was a bit more quiet then the people who Mary normally surrounded herself with on a night out. It didn't take a genius to realise that the small blonde was her brother's type through and through which made her both happy and sad at the same time.

She hadn't quite expected the amount of attention Danielle received when they had been out, the countless of autographs and photos which Danielle had signed and been in but Mary had noticed that not once had she said no to their requests even though it must have been frustrating. Personally Mary had liked the attention, especially when Danielle, after finding out that Mary was single and looking for some fun, had sent all the men who had come up to flirt with her in Mary's direction, explaining with a soft smile that she was off the market but her cute friend certainly wasn't. Judging by the amount of messages, photos and new number listed on her cell phone it must have been a success.

She couldn't remember much from the end of the night but when she had woken up safely in her own bed, her boots pulled off and stacked neatly beside the bed and a glass of water and pain killers on the bedside table she had known instantly that her brother's girlfriend had somehow gotten her home safely and taken care of her.

She had pushed the cover off and slowly gotten to her feet, giving herself a second for the room to steady before she had searched her one bedroom house, curious to see whether there had been any sign that Danielle had stayed the night but there was nothing, indicating that she had returned to Steve's home. The only thing which Mary had found was a note written on a scrap of paper on the living room table telling Mary that she had had a good time and that she hoped Mary would be okay in the morning.

Mary had stared down at the note, a small smile coming to her face before she dropped it back on the table and headed straight to the bathroom, knowing that she needed a long shower to feel vaguely human again. She had dressed, downing the painkillers and water before moving to the kitchen and making herself some much needed coffee, making a mental note once again to buy herself a proper coffee machine like Steve had.

"Finally" She muttered to herself as she managed to lock the door and headed down the small pathway to where her small car was. She needed to do some food shopping but before that she needed to head to her brother's house and thank Danielle in person for her help the night before, she also wanted to congratulate her brother on managing to find someone who actually appeared to be a kind, decent human being who Mary actually, to her surprise, really liked.

She climbed into the car, throwing her bag on the passenger seat and considered for a moment whether she should quickly call her brother to let him know that she was on her way over in case he had any plans but she quickly dismissed the idea, deciding instead that she wanted to surprise them. She started the engine, reversed out of the driveway and took the road that would take her directly to her old family home.

The journey took longer than it normally would due to Mary driving slowly and carefully due to her lingering hangover but she was soon pulling into the driveway and killing the engine. She took a moment to steady herself before she got out of the car, slamming the door closed behind her and squinting up at the house in front of her, wondering whether she would have to endure yet another one of her brother's lectures.

Mary headed up the garden path, humming under her breath and stopped outside the door, knocking briskly on the wood and waited for the sound of footsteps to approach on the other side, none came though. She frowned, taking a step back before she headed to the side of the house, trying to side gate which would have led directly to the lanai but that was locked also.

"Okay, what the hell?" She murmured to herself, turning and staring at the driveway at her car before her eyes widened as she realised that her brother's truck was missing meaning two things, one, her observational skill that morning were shit that she didn't notice it when she drove up and secondly that Steve and Danielle had gone out somewhere together, which knowing her brother the way she did, meant that the two of them could literally be anywhere on the island doing god only knew what.

Sighing, she opened her bag rummaging through it for a moment before she pulled out her keys, heading back to the front door as she looked through the keys, selecting the one which she wanted. She unlocked the door, closing the door behind her and quickly placed in the code for the alarm thankful that Steve hadn't gotten round to changing it since she had moved out.

She glanced around her casually, frowning slightly as she moved quietly through the room, noticing that there were certain things which appeared to be missing. Steve's travel mug was gone from the kitchen as was his spare which indicated that he and Danielle had gone somewhere for the day and had left early enough that they had brought coffee or tea with them. She headed towards the stairs, working on a hunch as she headed up them and ignored the other rooms until she came to a stop outside the one which she knew her brother had taken for himself.

She hesitated, glancing around her as she bit down on her lower lip before she let out the breathe she was holding, squared her shoulder and stepped into Steve's private domain.

It was the only room in the house which she hadn't been in since their father had died, even when she had lived there something had stopped her. Steve had always been extremely private and she knew that he regarded his room as his sanctuary but her curiosity was aroused and she had to know whether her hunch was correct.

Mary moved into the room, sniffing the air absently noticing the light scent which Danielle had been wearing the night before and combined with her brother's usual scent. The large bed in the middle of the room was perfectly made and Mary could see no sign other than the smell that Danielle had ever been there, something which she knew wasn't true because the blonde woman had told her the night before that she had spent the last three nights with Steve. Mary moved towards the en-suite and opened the door, peeking her head through. She noticed instantly that her brother's toothbrush, toothpaste and some other things which she would have expected to see in a bathroom were missing.

"Where have you gone Steve" she stated out loud, closing the door as she turned back and headed over the bed, her eyes catching sight of the only picture on either of the side table.

She picked it up, her eyebrow rising and disappearing into her fringe when she realised that she was looking at a picture of Steve and Danielle together, one which Steve much have taken and had developed sometime over the past two days. It was clearly a selfie picture which Steve had taken if the angle of the photo was any indication but what struck her was just how damn happy Steve looked in it. She stared at it, trying to remember when the last time she had seen such an open and honest grin on his face which reflected so clearly in his eyes. He looked as though all his Christmases and birthdays had come at once and it was clearly down to the blonde in the photo with him. Mary's eyes flickered to Danielle, noticing that she had her arms wrapped around Steve's neck looking like she never wanted to let go of him. She was kissing his cheek in the photo, her eyes closed but she was clearly smiling and everything about her screamed deliriously happy.

Mary placed the photo down slowly on the table, adjusting it so that it was in the same position she had found it and quickly left the room, suddenly feeling as though she was intruding. There was a reason why that picture was on Steve's bedside table where only the two people in it would be able to see it and not in the main living room where anyone who entered the house would have a view of it.

She made her way back down the stairs and headed into the kitchen suddenly in need of another hit of coffee. She set up her brother's coffee machine and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought about where Steve could be before she sighed and shook her head. If Steve didn't want anyone to find him then they wouldn't find him. She glanced at the island in the middle of the room, her eyes landing on a piece of paper on it. Moving towards it she picked it up and read it.

 ** _Dear Mary/Danno,_**

 ** _I know it's going to be one of you two who come to the house first. As you can probably gather by now Danni and I have gone away together to spend some time alone. We'll be back in ten days. We're going to be off the grid but I will be contactable in emergencies and by emergencies I mean that something has happened to a member of team, Mary or Grace which has landed them in hospital or the islands of Hawaii are all sinking and I am literally the only person who can possibly save it. Other than those situations I'm hoping that you will both respect my wishes and let me and Danni spend this time together alone without interruptions._**

 ** _I know neither of you understand what is happening and I don't blame either of you for feeling that way. I'm sure if it was the other way round then I would react the same way but what you both need to realise is that I know what I'm doing and I know how I feel for Danni. I have no plans on letting her go from my life even when she's forced to leave for her job, a job which was booked long before the two of us met which is something you should both remember._**

 ** _I'm hoping that the two of you like her because she's going to be a very large fixture in my life from here on in._**

 ** _We'll see you both in ten days._**

 ** _Make sure you take care of yourselves and each other and do not blow up my island while I'm away._**

 ** _Steve_**

 ** _P.S – Mary, if you're the one reading this then Danni would like you to know that she had a good time last night and she's hoping that the hangover wasn't as epic as you said it would be. She's around for four day after we return so she's hoping that you'll want to meet up again. Perhaps you could come round for dinner if that's not too boring for you. Danni has already said she wants to cook for you and I can vouch personally for how good her food is._**

 ** _P.P.S – Danno, Danni is more than happy to meet Grace, she doesn't think she has time now with us going away to meet her this time round but she's promised that the next time she comes then we will definitely have dinner together somewhere so she can meet her. She wanted me to let you know that she was sorry that she couldn't do it this time round._**

 ** _P.P.P.S – Speaking of Grace give her a large hug from me and tell her that we will definitely go swimming when I get back._**

 ** _S & D_**

Mary blinked at the note, rereading it again before she placed it back on the table, her mind trying to digress what she had just read. She stared at the wall, turning when a familiar voice spoke catching her attention.

"Steve where are you? We need to talk Buddy" Mary tilted her head to one side as Danny walked into the kitchen, his blue eyes widening for a moment in surprise at the sight of her before he looked around and spoke again. "Hey Mary, I'm looking for your goof of a brother, have you seen him this morning? Is he out back swimming yet again?" He questioned her, already brushing past her and heading towards the back door which would lead directly to the beach.

"Actually he's not here Danny" Mary stated, meeting Danny's confused eyes when he turned to look at her.

"He's not here?" Danny repeated coming to an abrupt stop. "If he's not here then where is he? Has he gone out somewhere with Danielle?"

"You could say that" Mary said, twisting round and picking up the note which she held out to him. "Steve's left us a letter, he and Danni have gone away together somewhere and they won't be back for ten days" She told him watching as Danny moved towards her and took the note, his eyes moving side to side rapidly as he read it.

For a moment Mary allowed herself to stare at him, safe in the knowledge that is was currently fully occupied. She had always found the blond attractive though she would never do anything about it even while she might have been tempted to. Steve had never had that many friends who he trusted and she knew from various talks just how important Danny's friendship was to him. There was no way that she would risk that friendship by making it messy, especially not for something as simple as a roll in the sheets. Besides, according to Kono there was a good chance that Danny may have already been off the market though she hadn't been able to provide any evidence other than her gut feeling.

"Well shit" Danny muttered to himself.

"Yeah well he clearly wants to be left alone by us which I guess I can understand. We are cramping his style slightly" She admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah I figure that much out for myself" He said, still staring hard at the letter.

"I'm guessing you needed him for something?" She questioned.

"Yeah I did but it's nothing which can't wait until he comes back. He made his conditions pretty clear and since Hawaii isn't sinking and no one is in hospital yet then I guess I'll have to honour it" Danny stated.

"Well the day is still young" Mary said brightly, grinning when Danny let out an amused huff at the comment as he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, no doubt to show Chin and Kono.

"That's true, speaking of which I'd better get off to work and let the others know that Super Seal is currently off the grid complete. You need a lift anywhere or is that car in the drive your own?" He asked her.

"Yeah that's my little baby so I'm good thanks Danny. I'm going to hang out here for a bit I think, drink some coffee, swim in the ocean and catch some rays while I can before my new job starts up" She said with a smile, waving her hand towards the backdoor.

"Lucky for some. If you happen to speak to your brother before I do then tell him I'll be round in ten days to see him, other than that I'll see you around Mary, take care and congrats on the new job" He stated with a smile before he turned and headed out the door with little more than a wave of his hand.

Mary waited until she heard the front door closing before she headed over to the coffee machine which had finally made a pot and poured it into the mug she had waiting on the side. She blew on the liquid taking a sip and sighed in satisfaction, enjoying the rich taste before she headed to the backdoor and unlocked it, stepping back into the sunlight, thankful that it didn't hurt her eyes this time round.

She headed over to the chair, adjusted it so that it was leaning back and sat down with a smile, stretching her legs out in front of her before she took another sip of coffee.

Wherever Steve and Danielle were she hoped that they would have as good a time as she was planning to have.

God knew that her brother certainly had earned it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	23. Part Twenty Three

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please note that this chapter is set ten days after the last chapter. The ten day vacation that Steve and Danielle go on is in the separate story entitled'The Big Island' it won't be covered in this story**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"You know I don't think I've ever been so glad for a case to be over before" Kono remarked tiredly, leaning back in the passenger seat of her cousin's car with a sigh, thankful beyond belief that it was Chin's turn to drive that day so she could rest.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Three

* * *

 **You are my life, you are my hopes, you are my inspiration, you are my everything**

* * *

"You know I don't think I've ever been so glad for a case to be over before" Kono remarked tiredly, leaning back in the passenger seat of her cousin's car with a sigh, thankful beyond belief that it was Chin's turn to drive that day so she could rest.

The last case which they had just closed a mere two hours beforehand and had involved missing children and those cases she was slowly discovering were the worst kind they dealt with, not just because it involved children but also what it did to the team, especially Danny, a Danny who was without Steve's steady influence and who had had to rely on her and Chin to keep him focused and on target. They had worked themselves to the ground trying to piece the puzzle together. It had been Danny who had broken the case and they had managed to return all the missing children to their families before they had been shipped off to god only knew where.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Chin agreed as he weaved easily through the growing traffic, his dark eyes fixed on the road in front of them heading in the direction of their headquarters where Danny would join them shortly after finishing up with the Medical Examiner. After that it would be an evening of paperwork before Kono headed to her own home and collapsed into bed to get what she hoped was several hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"You know it would have been a lot easier for us to have solved this case if the boss man had been there to help us with it. I don't get why Danny didn't just call him so he could call Catherine and ask her for her help on this. It's not like he hasn't done it before and we could have used the extra man power." Kono pointed out lightly, turning her head on the seat to focus on her cousin, who glanced quickly at her before he shrugged and looked forward again.

"It would have been but we both saw that letter and McGarrett was pretty clear on when to contact him. He's earned a break after all unless what you're saying is that none of us are allowed to take any form of leave again in case we're needed on a case?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"God know, that would be hell on earth" Kono said with a shake of her head. "Even if he didn't involve himself in the case, Danny could have still have sent Steve a text and he could have contacted Catherine for her help because she's not on leave."

"Because that wouldn't have been an awkward conversation" Chin replied. "As far as I know he hasn't spoken to Catherine since Danielle came into his life, ringing up his friend with benefits to break off their arrangement with each other because he's met someone else and then ask her for her help might not have been the best thing he could have done." He pointed out.

"That's true" She admitted, scratching her thumb nail against the material of her jeans as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Something on your mind Cuz?" Chin asked after a moment as they came to a stop at the next traffic light.

"I just feel a bit sorry for Catherine I guess. I've never seen the boss man act like this before. I mean him and Catherine have known each other for ages and I guess they were never boyfriend and girlfriend but they still sort of something to each other but he never took time off work when she was in town, he just carried on as usual but with Danielle it's all different isn't it. He met her on a case, hunted her down to ask her out according to Danny, they went on that date and then the next thing any of us knew he had taken two and a half weeks off work to spend it with her and then they've gone away together without any warning. He didn't even tell Danny where he was going with her and they are best friends so none of us know where he is." Kono said sounding almost troubled. "I guess I just don't understand why he's acting so differently this time round."

Chin remained silent for a moment as he moved away from the traffic light, tapping his fingertip against the steering wheel before he spoke.

"The reason why he's acting differently is because Steve has fallen head over heels in love with Danielle and although he's clearly extremely fond of Catherine and values their friendship, he was never in love with her or at least he never loved her as anything more than a good friend. That's how I always read their relationship." He remarked.

Kono stared at him, her dark eyes widening.

"The boss man has fallen in love with Danielle? Come on Chin, how is something like that even possible?" He's only known her for what to weeks now? Isn't love supposed to take time to grow?" She queried, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the older man to answer her.

"Why is this bugging you Kono? You're not jealous are you?" Chin asked her, sounding almost concerned.

"No nothing like that, you know already that the boss man isn't my type. I'm just trying to understand because if the boss man has changed then it may change our whole dynamic as a team and I'm pretty protective of this team." She replied, an insulted look on her face which made Chin chuckle.

"I thought it might have been something like that but I was just checking" He said mildly. "As for your other question, it is possible to fall in love this quickly though it's extremely rare making it all the more special when it does happen" He commented with a shrug. "Sometimes you can just look at someone and know that this is the person who made solely for you. It's a feeling which is hard to explain but it's there and you know that it's true as much as you know your own name. It can hit you at any time and clearly it hit Steve when he saw Danielle and she clearly feels the same about him. To us it might seem like they are moving extremely fast and acting differently from usual but I guarantee that for them it feels like they are going slowly and acting normally. Steve will be the same on the job when he gets back, you don't have to worry about that." Chin said glancing towards her.

"You're talking about Love at First sight aren't you? That's what you're saying happened?" Kono asked him curiously, surprised that her cousin knew all about it.

"That's exactly it" Chin replied with a nod. "I'd go as far as to say that based on the way Steve is acting that Danielle is in fact his one and his soulmate. I hardly need to remind you of all people about the legends we have on the island in regards to this concept." He said, giving her a pointed look which caused her face to heat up as she looked away from him, focusing her attention on the cars they were passing.

Kono had been obsessed with the idea of having a soulmate or a one when she was younger. She had heard countless of stories from her mother, Aunts and grandmothers. How there was one person placed on this earth who was made for you. That everything you had ever wanted or needed in a partner was in this one person. Some people referred to it as the soulmate theory. Eventually Kono had grown up and decided that all it was were legends and stories but now she wasn't so sure.

What Chin said made sense.

If Steve had fallen in love with Danielle at first sight and she was his soulmate or his one then the change in his behaviour made complete sense. She couldn't help the small smirk which came to her face. Out of all of them on the team she would have thought that Steve would have been the one less likely to be struck by Cupid's arrow but clearly that wasn't the case. He had been hit by the arrow and had fallen harder than she would have thought possible.

She blinked suddenly, her gaze sharpening on the familiar blue Silverado which was passing them two lanes over. She focused on the driver's seat, her eyebrows rising when she realised that it was Steve driving. He was tanned, grinning at something with only one hand on the steering wheel and clearly hadn't noticed them. She turned in her chair and looked at Chin.

"Looks like the boss man is back from vacation now" She announced, pointing out the window before he leaned back so Chin could see past her. She saw his eyebrow raise and glanced back out in time to see Steve hit his indicator and take one of the road to the left which she knew would lead to the McGarrett family home.

"So he is" Chin replied mildly, a pleased look coming to his face. "You best call Danny and let him know that we've just seen him. He's been waiting for Steve and Danielle to return. I think there's something which he's been needing to discuss with him since he left. That was why he went round the house to see him in the first place."

Kono couldn't help the laugh which escaped her as she shifted in her seat and pulled out her cell phone, swiping her hand across the screen.

"That right there Chin might be the understatement of the year." She replied, pressing down on the number three button and bringing the handset to her ear.

Somehow she had the feeling that Danny would be very pleased by the news she was about to impart on him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	24. Part Twenty Four

Love at First sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"We're here finally, home sweet home." Steve murmured, shooting Danielle a grin as he pulled his truck into the driveway and killed the engine.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / ? (To be revealed later on)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Four

* * *

 **Every day of my life is perfect because it starts and ends with loving you**

* * *

"We're here finally, home sweet home." Steve murmured, shooting Danielle a grin as he pulled his truck into the driveway and killed the engine.

"Yeah, home sweet home, I was beginning to think we'd never get back here after they delayed our plane for so long" She remarked with a soft smile which was briefly covered by her hand as she yawned. The reaction causing his grin to widen further. They had certainly not slept much over the past ten days, spending each night learning each other bodies and the days exploring the big island, checking out the sights as well as helping one of Steve friends out of some issues. It had been the best ten days of Steve's life and he hated knowing that it was now over.

Somehow now that they were back here, it brought it home all the more sharply that Danielle would be leaving the island to head to Paris in four days.

Four very short days.

"You tired love"? He asked her, glancing away from her briefly as he pushed open the driver's door, breathing in the familiar scented air.

"Aren't you?" She responded ruefully, pushing her own door open and climbing out. She stretched her arms above her head while Steve headed to the back of the truck and pulled out their suitcases, placing them on the ground beside him. He glanced to the side as Danielle moved round to where he was, flashing him a quick smile before she leaned down and picked up her own suitcase, her eyes flickering towards his house with a warm look before she focused back on him. "I'm going to have to give Cait a call when we're inside and settled in a bit to let her know that I'm back now. God only knows what she's been up to while I've been gone." She remarked, an undercurrent of concern coming to her voice as she nibbled lightly on her lower lip.

"Hey" Steve said softly, reaching over and cupping the back of her neck with his hand, using the soft grip he had on her to tilt her head backwards so he could catch her gaze with his own. "Your sister is a grown woman Danni who is more than capable of making her own decisions and knowing exactly what she wants to do with her free time. You don't need to worry about her so much" He told her, leaning down and stealing a kiss from her.

Kissing Danielle was something which he would never grow tired of.

"I know Steve" She said on a sigh when he leaned away from her, her hand coming up to rest on his forearm. "I know that you're right about her and everything else, it's just…" she hesitated for a moment as though she was trying to pick her words before she continued. "It's just that Caitlin has always been the wild one out of the siblings, she likes to party and she likes guys and it can get her into a lot of trouble especially when you consider how much press she gets. They love her and she knows it. I promised my Dad that I would keep an eye on her while we were out here. She doesn't talk about it ever but she's going through a rough time at the moment and she needs me, she has always been there for me and I want to return the favour. The more you get to know her, the more you'll see the Cait I know and not the disguise she wears for the paparazzi, she isn't as strong as you may believe her to be." She stated seriously.

"I know Danni, your sister and I will figure out something, just don't worry so much about it" He commented, kissing her again before he leaned down and picked up the remainder of their luggage. He headed up the garden path, stopping in front of the door and glanced at her. "Can you grab my keys from my left hand pocket love?" He asked, smiling when her small hand slipped into the stated pocket of his cargo pants. She shot him a cheeky look before pulling the keys out and slipping past him, unlocking the door and stepping into the cool entrance area. Steve followed her in, stopping with a frown when he realised that the alarm wasn't beeping. He glanced towards it, his eyes narrowing when he saw the green light meaning that someone had been there and disarmed it. A sweep of the living room showed nothing out of place. He placed the bags on the floor and reached out, gripping Danielle's elbow to stop her from moving any further into the house. "Stay here for a moment Danni, I just want to have a quick look around the place. Stay close to the door" He told her, meeting her wide eyes, waiting patiently until she nodded at him.

"Okay then" She replied quietly, reaching out and gripping his hand tightly for a moment before she let go, a reluctant look on her face as her grey eyes slid away from his to look at the living room.

Steve moved past her, quietly opening to the drawer on the table beside them and slipped out the gun he kept there. He quickly checked it to make sure that it was loaded before he turned and towards the study, glancing back once to give Danielle a reassuring smile, instantly noticing the concerned look on her face as she gripped her cell phone tightly in her hand, clearly ready to use it if a situation arose which warranted help.

He moved through the empty study towards the kitchen, listening for a moment outside the door, his eyes narrowing when he heard the sound of someone bumping into one of the stools from within. He bit back a growl at the thought of someone entering his and Danielle's home but forced himself to concentrate. He shoved the door open, bringing his gun up, pointing it at the intruder only to drop it a second later when he found himself confronted by his startled sister, a colourful drink in her hand as she raised both of them to the ceiling.

They blinked at each other.

"Steve?" She demanded in surprise.

"Damn it Mary, do you have a death wish or something? What the hell are you doing here? I could have shot you" He snapped at her, slipping the gun into the waistband of his cargo pants, glaring at Mary before he raised his voice so Danielle would be able to hear him. "We're good"

"What am I doing here?" Mary repeated "What I'm doing here is being a good sister to you by house sitting while you were off god knows where on your romantic break" She stated, putting the glass she was holding down on the counter, hard enough that some of the contents split over the edge. "You know this is your own fault, you should have texted us to let us know that you were on your way back and had landed or driven back or whatever it is you've spent the last ten days doing" She jabbed her finger in his directions before looking past him, a look of almost concern passing her face. "Speaking of which where is your leading lady? Please tell me that you didn't manage to mess it up with her because I swear to god if you did Steve I'll kick your ass myself."

"No I didn't mess it up with her Mary" Steve replied with a glare, wondering if it was too late to turn round, bundle Danielle out of the house and head to a hotel for the next four days and book a room for them to share under an alias name.

Mary opened her mouth to respond but closed it when another voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Is everything okay in here?"

Steve turned round, moving towards the doorway where Danielle stood with an uncertain look on her face, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, aware of Mary looking between the two of them with a pleased look on her face.

"Everything is fine love, Mary just decided that she was going to house sit the place in our absence but neglected to actually tell me she was." Steve explained, glaring towards Mary who completely ignored him, the same way she always seemed to do.

"Hey Danielle how are things? It's good to see you again" Mary said brightly with a wave at her. "Thanks for helping me the last time we went out, I really appreciate it. I just made up some mocktails, do you want one? There's quite a bit left over" She offered, nodding towards the blender.

"I'll pass on the mocktail this time Mary but some juice would be good" Danielle answered with a smile towards Mary as she stepped away from Steve and moved to the fridge. "Do you want one as well beloved?" She asked Steve absently as she opened the fridge up and looked inside with a critical look.

"What have we got?" Steve answered watching as Danielle leaned back slightly so she could see him.

"It looks like there is orange juice, some apple juice and…. Something else which I don't quite know what it is" She admitted, pulling out a jug and holding it up so he could see it.

"That would be mango juice Danielle" Mary said, taking one of the counter seats before she took a sip of her drink. "There should be some cranberry juice in there a well because I made some sex on the beach cocktails a couple of nights ago."

"Oh yeah, I see it right in the back" Danielle said as she peered back into the fridge again.

"Orange juice would be good for me Danni" Steve said, watching as the small blond placed the jug of mango juice back in the fridge and selected another one which she placed on the side. She closed the fridge, opening one of the cupboard and took out two glasses, pouring the orange juice into it. For a moment he stared at her, his heart swelling with how at home she looked in his kitchen, she looked as though she belonged there with him. Pushing the thought away he focused his attention on Mary, noticing for the first time the magazine she was flipping through. "You said us earlier Mary" He said, his eyes narrowing when she looked up at him with a confused look. "Earlier on when I came in and found you. You said it was my own fault because I should have let us know. Who were you talking about?" He asked

"Who do you think I'm talking about Steve?" Mary scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she picked up her brightly coloured drink again and took a sip before she continued speaking. "I'm talking about Danny, he's been waiting for you to come back home because he's been needing to speak to you about something" She told him.

"How do you know that he has?" Steve asked with a frown.

"I know because he arrived on the morning you left when I was here and had just read your letter. He said he needed to speak to you about something and asked me to let me to tell you that he needed to speak to you if I saw you before him which I obviously have so consider yourself told." She remarked with a shrug.

Steve remained quiet, accepting the glass which Danielle passed to him and took a large sip of the cool refreshing drink. His mind fixed on what it was that Danny could want to speak to him about. No doubt it was something to do with work; work was the only reason that Steve could think of as to why Danny would come round to Steve's place when he knew that Steve was trying to spend as much time as he could with Danielle. The question was whether the issue had been resolved or was still outstanding. Steve selfishly hoped that it was, the last thing he wanted was to have his last four days with Danielle broken up because of some work issues which required his attention.

"Hey bro, are you still with us?"

Steve blinked, dragging himself away from his thoughts an realised that both Danielle and Mary were watching him closely, his sister look amused while his girlfriend looked mildly concerned making him wonder how long he had been lost in his thoughts. It was clearly long enough for both women to have finished their drinks while his remained barely touched.

"Yeah? I'm still here, I'm listening" He said, his gaze flickering to Danielle before they focused on Mary. "Well thanks for taking care of the place while we were gone Mary, we'll have to meet up another time so we'll see you soon." Steve commented pointedly, looking towards the doorway before he looked back at Mary, frowning when she saw her settle back in the chair she was in with a smug grin.

"I'm not exactly in any rush to leave Steve, today is my day off from my new job and I was planning on catching some rays in the back. You won't even know I'm here"

Steve opened his mouth to argue when Danielle spoke up.

"Steve I'm going to head back to the hotel for a while so I can check in with Cait and see how she's doing. She's messaged me to say she's around for the rest of the day now. Do you want to meet me there in say two hours? We can grab some food there with her which means we won't have to worry about food shopping until tomorrow. You're welcome to come as well if you want Mary" Danielle offered, flashing Mary a smile who nodded in response, speaking before Steve could cut her off.

"You know dinner out tonight sounds good to me. I can head home, shower, change into something a bit nicer and meet you down there if you text me the name of the hotel" She said to Danielle who nodded at her. "You know I was actually meant to be meeting Kono this evening, you know the one who work with Steve on his team? Would you mind if I invited her along as well? I know she's been wanting to properly meet you for a while now and tonight seems as good a time as any." Mary remarked, already fishing her cell phone out of her pocket.

Danielle looked surprised by the comment, her eyes flickering towards Steve before she shrugged.

"I'm fine with her coming, the more the merrier and all that. It would be nice to meet some of Steve's team" She said thoughtfully, not noticing the way Mary's face lit up at her words as she turned her attention to Steve. "You talk about them so much Steve that tonight might be as good a time as any" She said, smiling when he nodded at her.

"Not too many people though" He warned Mary before looking back at Danielle. "Are you coming back here after we've had dinner love?" He asked her, ignoring the look which came to Mary's face at his question. It looked like she wanted to say something but he was saved by Danielle answering.

"Yeah that was my plan" she said, sounding surprised as though the thought of not coming back to Steve's house after the meal had never crossed her mind. "I was thinking of grabbing the rest of my stuff from the hotel room. Most of my stuff is already here and Cait can easily pay off the tab and I can pay her back later. Obviously this is all depending on whether you want me to stay with you the rest of the time, if you'd rather we…"

"I want you stay here with me Danni until it's time for me to drive you to the airport. I don't want to waste any of our time" Steve interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay then" Danielle responded, a smile coming to her face as she searched his eyes. "I'll head back to the hotel now and pack up before dinner that way after dinner all we need to do is go to the room, grab it and then we can come home." She remarked.

"If you want to head off now Danielle then I can drop you off, I'm going to have to put a pin in my sunbathing idea and get ready anyway. Dropping you off where you need to go won't be a problem" Mary offered as she closed her magazine and came to her feet.

"Haven't you been drinking?" Steve asked, shooting the rest of the mixture in the blender a suspicious look before he looked back at Mary in time to see her shake her head.

"Chill out big brother, it's a mocktail not a cocktail which for the record means that it non-alcoholic. I'm completely fine to drive and I'm not going to risk either myself or your girlfriend either so relax" She stated with a roll of her eyes before she looked at Danielle, who was watching the pair of them with a smile. "Danielle I'll meet you by the front door in a moment" She said, moving round the counter and out the door leaving Steve and Danielle alone in the kitchen together.

"You know if you don't want Mary being there tonight then I can put her off coming extremely easily" Steve offered, his mouth quirking up into a smile when she laughed at his comment.

"No it's all good Steve" She said as she place her glass on the side and bridged the gap between them, rising up on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down into a heated kiss before she pulled back. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted to meet your team. I know how important they are to you and it might be a good idea if they meet me in case they think I've kidnapped you or something. It will give you a chance to meet Caitlin again so we'll be killing two birds with one stone. We can see everyone who we need to see tonight which will leave us with the next three days to spend together alone, just the two of us" She commented.

Steve grinned at her, reaching up and stroking his thumb across her cheekbone gently.

"Have I mention before how much I like the way your brain works Danielle Richardson?" He remarked with a raised eyebrow, his grin widening when she laughed at his comment.

"Well I'm glad you do Steve McGarrett" She responded, tilting her head back again so he could give her another slow kiss. "I'll message you as soon as my catch up with Cait is done so you can come and meet me. What will you do here while I'm gone?" She asked him curiously. Steve shrugged, pulling her closer to him as he considered her question.

"I guess I can put a wash on, should I put your stuff in as well?" He asked. She shot him a surprised look which quickly morphed into a teasing one.

"I don't know Steve if your washing technique is like your cooking techniques then maybe we should just wait until tomorrow" She remarked, laughing when he gently pinched her side.

"You can't blame me for the meal on holiday, it was the ovens fault" He said, rolling his eyes when she laughed again.

"Course it was, it was the oven which turned itself onto the wrong setting" She said with a nod, an innocent look on her face.

"Wait until you taste my grilled food, you'll be begging for me to make you more" He replied. "You better go before Mary gets impatient and barges back on here demanding that you go"

"You're probably right" Danielle agreed on a sigh, stepping back from him and heading towards the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes scanning his face before she spoke quietly. "I'll miss you beloved."

"I'll miss you as well love, have fun with Caitlin and I'll see you soon" He responded, watching as she left the room. He sighed and followed her out of the room, watching as Danielle interacted with his sister before the two of them left though the front door talking to each other, or rather Mary was talking to Danielle who was listening.

Steve waved them off, leaning against the door frame and waiting until Mary's car was out of sight before he turned and closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he glanced around the living room.

It was going to be a long two hours.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	25. Part Twenty Five

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, David Richardson, Aston Childers and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle breathed a sound of relief as she stepped into the air conditioned lobby of the hotel, her ears still ringing from Mary's constant flow of conversation which had started as soon as Danielle had slid into the passenger seat and had lasted up until Mary had pulled her car to a stop outside the hotel entrance**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Five

* * *

 **I don't know how long I am going to live but I know that every single second will be worth a lifetime**

 **Because it will be spent with you**

* * *

Danielle breathed a sound of relief as she stepped into the air conditioned lobby of the hotel, her ears still ringing from Mary's constant flow of conversation which had started as soon as Danielle had slid into the passenger seat and had lasted up until Mary had pulled her car to a stop outside the hotel entrance. Danielle had been torn between bemusement and amusement at the stark contrast between Mary and Steve, the pair of them acted like polar opposites when it came to how they deal with people.

She had said a quick goodbye, surprised when Mary twisted in the driver's seat and given her a quick hug before she was shooed out of the car by the younger woman who then peeled away from the kerbside the minute Danielle's feet were safely on the pavement giving Danielle barely enough to shut the door behind her. She had stared after the car in surprised before turning and seeking shelter from the heat which had seemed more oppressive that day.

She yawned, hiding it behind her hand as she made her way slowly through the crowds towards the elevator, she felt sapped, and the effort of putting one foot in front of the other feeling like a hopeless task. She could blame Steve for her tiredness, he had packed every day of their vacation away with things for them to do and spent every night making love to her, an intent look on his face each time as though he was learning and memorising exactly what she liked. She didn't regret a moment of that time together but a small part of her had wished that Steve had let her plan a few of the days rather than planning it all.

The time away from him had cemented her feelings for him though so far the only person who knew that she had fallen head over heels in love with Steve was Steve himself. She would have to tell her sister the news even though she could already picture the look that would be on the brunette's face at her confession and was bracing herself for it. She could hardly blame her sister for the reaction she would have, if it had been the other way round then Danielle would probably have shared the same feelings of incredulity and concern for Caitlin, not to mention the lingering doubt that this was a rebound.

Danielle knew without a shadow of a doubt that Steve wasn't a rebound of any sort. Steve had been the man who she had been looking for her entire life, the man who epitomised all the qualities in a partner that she had always wanted since she was young. She had just never expected to be able to find him until she had looked up and seen him by that pool side and experienced that feeling of completeness as well as the small voice in her head which had whispered 'There you are.'

Now that she had him and knew that he felt the same way for her that she felt for him, she was determined not to let him go, even if that meant shifting her carefully planned world onto its axis. For Steve, the confusion and effort would be worth it and nothing that anyone said would steer her away from the course she was now on.

Danielle came to a stop outside the elevator and hit the call button, ignoring the looks and whispers she could hear and instead opened her bag up, bringing out her cell phone and glancing down at the screen. A smile came across her face when she saw that she had received a missed video call from Steve somewhere between his house and here, though she could tell that he had left her a message regardless to watch.

Danielle quickly found her earphones in her bag and zipped it up, plugging in the earphones and placing the buds in her ears, wanting to keep Steve's words private and just for her. She glanced up as the elevators doors slid open and people of all different ages and looks streamed out, all clearly intent on the same plan of getting out of the building and making the most of Hawaii. She found herself wondering idly how many of them would step out into the humidity and turn back instantly, somehow she had a feeling that at least some of them would.

Shaking her head she stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the twentieth floor, thankful when the doors immediately slid shut leaving her as the sole occupant of the small space.

Danielle selected the video message, moving the phone onto its side before she pressed the play button, her eyes fixed on the screen as the message sprung into life and Steve's voice came alive in her ears, from the angle and closeness of the phone to his face it was clear that he was taking the video himself. She focused on his words, a smile coming to her face as they washed over her.

"Hey love, you've been gone for four minutes and I'm already missing you so I figured that I should keep myself busy. Getting ready for tonight's meal won't take me long so I decided I would do something productive to show you what a great boyfriend I am so I figured that doing our washing was a good idea. I can already picture the expression that's now on your face but I assure you my love that I am an extremely multitalented man who you have hit the jackpot with. So let's begin. Step one is bringing our suitcases from the hallway up to our bedroom" he told her before the camera shook, moving away from his face to show him picking up the suitcases and bringing them up to the room in question. She saw him place them on the bed before the phone jerked again and Steve's face reappeared. "And there we go stage one is completed, it's lucky for you that I'm strong because if it had been someone like Danno bringing them up then you'd still be waiting while he struggled with the stairs" Steve confided, a large grin coming to his face which caused her heart to skip a beat, a reaction which she was beginning to grow used to since it happened so much about Steve. "Now stage two is beginning, what's stage two you may ask Danni? Well stage two is unzipping our suitcases and taking the time to separate the whites from the colours. Yep you heard me correctly babe, I know all about the separating process of washing. Am I impressing you yet with my skills?" He demanded lightly, blue eyes twinkling in the light which she knew from memory was streaming in through the bedroom window.

Danielle laughed softly to herself, reluctantly hitting the pause button as the elevator came to a smooth stop at her floor. She stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened into the empty hall and glanced around her casually as she pulled out her earphones, wrapping them around the cell before stashing them both in her bag. She would watch the rest of the video later once she had seen Caitlin.

She moved down the familiar hallway, stopping outside the room which they had been given and rummaged through her bag until she located her purse, flipping it open, she pulled out the hotel key card and inserted it into the lock, waiting until it made a clicking sound and the small light turned green before pressed down on the handle and pushing the door open. She stepped inside, putting the key card back into her purse and dropping it into her bag, glancing up as she did at the room.

"Finally Babe, I was beginning to think you would never get back, what did you…"

Danielle froze, her eyes slowly swinging round from the window she had been looking at to see Steve's partner Danny standing equally as frozen in front of the bathroom door, not only just standing there but standing naked in front of her. Danielle blinked, her eyes flickering down automatically before she snapped back up, her cheeks heating up in her embarrassment.

An awkward silence fell as they stared at each other with identical shocked looks before Danielle cleared her throat and spoke, her quiet voice coming out strained.

"Danny… I'm sorry… I erm… Well I thought that my sister would be here because this is our room but erm… I…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away from him, swallowing down on the sudden urge to giggle which came over her.

"Wow Danielle, no… I mean yeah Cait is here… well not here in the room but here in the hotel, she went downstairs to grab something for us to eat because she said that if she waited for them to bring it up to us than it would take forever and she was hungry" Danny replied quickly. "I didn't realise that you were back, Cait never mentioned anything but here you are, clearly back. Is Steve with you?" He asked, looking passed her as though he expected Steve to suddenly appear from behind her.

"No, no Well I mean yeah" she corrected herself, knowing that she sounded flustered, something which was rare for her. "I mean yeah we are both back. We arrived at home about thirty minutes ago, it's why I'm here now, to let my sister know I'm back and to see her because it's been ten days and I miss her. Steve though, well Steve will be here in an hour and thirty minutes for us to have dinner with Caitlin. He's just, well he's back at home, putting our clothes in for a wash." She explained, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's not surprising, the goof ball hates leaving anything like that waiting. He has an OCD over it in my opinion" Danny replied, with a shake of his head. A fond look crossing his face which matched the expression on his face. Danielle nodded at him.

"That's true" She said before she swallowed and spoke again. "Erm Danny?" She said, waiting until he shot her a questioning look before she spoke. "You're still incredibly naked right now" She pointed out, her eyes drifting down against her will. She could definitely see why her sister would pick the Detective as her holiday hook up. If she hadn't of been head over heels in love with Steve then she may have been tempted as well, especially now seeing the compact and muscled body that his clothes had been concealing. She forced her thoughts on the topic at hand, watching as Danny blinked at her before he looked down at himself. Danielle couldn't help the grin which came to her face when Danny suddenly shot across the room grabbing the pair of discarded boxers which had been hidden from view and pulled them on, his face red.

"Fuck" He swore as he stumbled, nearly topping over in his haste to cover himself.

"No thanks though I appreciate the offer" Danielle joked lightly, her grin widening as her embarrassment died now that he was partially covered, the randomness of the scene striking her as amusing.

Danny froze for a second, one leg in his trousers as he looked up at her, his eyes narrowed as he searched her eyes before he suddenly grinned, the tension in his shoulders easing out.

"Well it's nice that you've got a sense of humour, you're going to need that for when you marry Steve. Sometimes Steve can be lacking in that department" He told her with a wink before he finished pulling his trousers on and fastened them.

Danielle remained quiet, averting her eyes as Danny finished dressing himself. He had just clipped his gold badge onto his belt when the door opened behind them and Caitlin walked in.

"Everything is taken care of baby. I asked them to…" Caitlin's sentence ended abruptly as her eyes met Danielle's. "Danni? I didn't realise when you messaged that you would be coming straight round. I thought you would be round this evening with Steve, you know when you had sorted everything out, erm is Steve here?" She asked, her eyes widening as they flicked over to Danny before focusing back on Danielle.

"I left Steve back at home" Danielle told the older woman as she dropped her arms. "When you messaged saying that you were here all day, I thought you meant that you were free all day. I'm sorry if I interrupted you, if I had known that you weren't here alone and were… well… then I would have called first to see whether you were around" She admitted, pulling a face.

Caitlin stared at her for a second, closing her eyes for a moment before she forced them open

"Oh, you saw…" her voice trailed off, her question unasked as Danielle nodded at her.

"I saw more of my boyfriend's partner and best friend then I ever wished to see, no offence Danny" She stated, glancing towards Danny before she focused back on Caitlin.

"Ah" Caitlin said awkwardly, her face reddening.

There was a brief silence before Danny suddenly spoke.

"And on that note I'm going to take my leave. I've still got paperwork to do, especially if Steve is back, he'll probably pop into the office some time before he's due back just to make sure everything is still standing and functioning while he's been gone." Danny remarked.

"I can leave" Danielle responded. "It was my fault, I should have called, and you don't have to leave on my account Danny"

"I know I don't but I've got work and I've also got sisters so I know that after ten days of not being in contact the two of you are going to have a lot to catch up on" He told her with a wry smile as he moved round the bed, heading towards the door. He stopped beside Caitlin and spoke, a soft tone to his voice which Danielle hadn't heard before from him. "Am I still seeing you tonight or are we taking a rain check now?"

"We're still meeting but Danni and I are… so maybe after we… well I can call you and…" Caitlin began to say, her eyes moving to Danielle with a questioning look. Her reaction surprised Danielle, she had never seen her sister so flustered before and she didn't tend to trail off mid-sentence. It made the situation intriguing.

"About tonight, Steve is meeting us over here, I thought we could have dinner together so why don't you come as well Danny to it? I know Steve wants to see you to catch up and since Steve's sister and Kono are already coming, well… we could make it a team thing so Cait and I can meet them properly?" She suggested.

Danny remained silent for a moment, clearly thinking about her idea before he nodded at her.

"A team night out sounds like a good plan. I'll speak to them and let them know what's happened. My daughter is with her mother tonight so I can stay for the entire time" Danny responded.

"I'll let Steve know the plan" Danielle said, averting her eyes with a smile when Danny pulled Caitlin into a lingering kiss, murmuring something quietly to her sister before he pulled away and made his way to the door, stopping in front of her. "Danielle, I would appreciate if you can keep what you saw here to yourself until this evening. I would like to be the one to tell Steve about it, so I can… explain things to him" He asked her, the comment causing her to frown slightly, as questions flew through her mind.

"I don't like keeping things from Steve" She told Danny, meeting his eyes. "But I agree that this should come from you rather than me" She smiled at him.

"Thanks, I owe you" He answered, glancing back over his shoulder before he pulled the door open and disappeared through it.

Danielle counted to ten once the door had closed behind him before she looked at her sister who was standing beside the bed, her body tense with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So Danny Williams then? My boyfriend's best friend is the man who you picked to have a fling with while we were on vacation. I didn't think that someone like him would be your type. I thought you were having fun with that lifeguard, Francesco wasn't it?" She remarked, sounding puzzled as she dropped her bag on one of the chairs before moving to her bed and dropping down on it, her eyes focused on her sister.

"Well in fairness when Danny and I started this you and McGarrett weren't a couple" Caitlin replied mildly before she sat on her own bed, sitting in a way that she could still see Danielle.

"In that case, you must have been the one who Danny was meeting the night of mine and Steve's first date?" She said, making a sound at the back of her throat when Caitlin nodded at her. "I'm surprised you didn't say something to me about it, there's been plenty of chances" Danielle commented, wincing when Caitlin shot her an annoyed look which bordered on disbelieving.

"Plenty of chances? When would those chances have been Danielle? You and McGarrett have been joined at the hip since that first date. Either you were with each other or on the phone. You moved in with the guy after that first date." She pointed out truthfully.

"Maybe you're right" Danielle replied awkwardly before she changed the subject. "So it serious between the two of you because Steve had mentioned more than once to me that Danny is the kind of man who can't do casual relationship Cait. Danny believes that he can do casual but he always gives his all and gets in to deep and then ends with a broken heart." She stated, biting down on her lower lip.

"You seem to know a lot about Danny" Caitlin remarked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't but I am living with the man's best friend as you pointed out" Danielle countered. "He does come up in conversation because Steve cares for him and he knew that Danny was going out with someone on the night in question. Steve is not a stupid man."

"The whole thing with Danny started off as a casual thing. It was just a dinner date here and there or a quick lunch because I was bored when you were with McGarrett and you have been gone for ten days Danni, that's a lot of time to be left alone." Caitlin told her, shrugging when she saw the guilty look on Danielle's face. "Don't look that way, it's not like I wouldn't have done the same thing if I felt for someone like you clearly feel for your Commander. What is happening there? You go on what, two dates with him, then you move in with him and then the two of you disappear somewhere on a secret romantic holiday for ten days before you just reappear with nothing more than a text. Should I be checking your hand for an engagement ring because you're the one who has to have everything planned well in advance? You don't do this spontaneous stuff." Caitlin stated flatly.

"Steve and I aren't engaged Caitlin" Danielle remarked quietly, keeping her tone mild. "Look if you're happy with Danny, if he's giving you something which you need then I'm happy for you. You know I am, he is Steve's best friend which means that he has to be a decent human being."

"He is" Caitlin said instantly before she frowned. "I guess McGarrett will question me when he finds out." She asked, her eyes meeting Danielle's.

"I don't know what he will do" Danielle admitted. "He cares a lot for Danny I know that much, he may question you, just like you questioned him."

"Great, I can hardly wait" Caitlin said on a sigh.

"If this is what you want then it's what you want. I just don't want you to get hurt when you leave him." She admitted, biting down on her lip again.

"You're worried about me?" She said in disbelief with a shake of her head. "What about you and how hurt you're going to be when you leave in four days? I know you better than you think I do Danni and I know that you're in love with McGarrett, you've given him your heart and the key to your soul and all that is going to happen is that you're going to be left heartbroken. What if he moved on while you're away on a job to someone who is local to the island and who he can actually be with? Danny's told me all about Steve's ex Catherine and how she would just turn up when she wanted, mess around with him and then leave. I don't want that for you."

"It may be like that for a month or two though we'll speak daily on the phone or via skype" Danielle replied quietly, picking at the material of her duvet with her fingernails. "But after that period of time it will be different. I rang Aston when I was away and spoke to him about things" She admitted, speaking of her manager who had represented her since she was nineteen.

"And what did you tell him exactly?" Caitlin asked, tilting her head to the side and pushing her long dark hair back when it fell over her shoulder.

"I told him the truth, I told him that I was tired of always having to travel and that I was at the age where I wanted to build a home and a place for myself. I told him that it was time for me to focus on me and that I wasn't going to be taking on any more jobs once the ones I had were cleared." Danielle stated watching as her sister's dark eyes widened.

"Well that call must have made him unhappy" Caitlin said softly.

"That might be an understatement. He spent two hours via messages and calls trying to convince me not to quit the business but I was adamant. My decision is made. I have to do the Paris and New York fashion weeks because I've already been contracted for them but all my other shoots bar one can be done where I choose to live. The editors have already been informed of my choice and have agreed to it. Eventually the number of shoots will lessen until there are none and then I'll be free to do what I want to do for the first time since I was nineteen. I'm retiring from the modelling world Caitlin."

"Wow" Caitlin breathed into the silence which had descended after Danielle's confession. "Where are you planning on living?"

"I'm selling the house and moving to Hawaii" Danielle told her with a soft smile as she came to her feet and moved across to her sister's bed and sitting beside her, reaching out and covering her hand with hers, squeezing down on it as she continued to speak. "I'm not sure of what my future holds for me now, or what I will do with myself but what I do know, more than I've ever known anything in my life, is that I want to be with Steve so wherever he is, is where I will be. I haven't told him yet so I would appreciate if you keep this between us. I need to be the one who tell Steve."

"Danni I…" Caitlin's voice trailed off briefly.

"I know Caitlin, trust me I know, I've spent the last ten days going through this in my mind, looking at it from every possible angle but it's the only decision which makes me happy" Danielle stated with a smile. "I know it's a big change and I'll probably struggle at first adjusting to it but the thought of having to leave Steve makes me feel hollow and physically sick every time I think about it and it's a feeling I can't live with. At least this way I know exactly when I'll be back here to be with him for good and if he doesn't want the same thing then I'll deal with that if it happens." Danielle stated.

Caitlin remained silent for a few minutes staring down at the floor while Danielle sat quietly next to her, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Somehow I doubt that this was what Dad meant when he said that you needed to take a break though he'll be thrilled that you are leaving the modelling industry, he was never happy that we became models in the first place." Caitlin remarked, with a smile before she sighed. "I don't think you need to worry about Steve rejecting you though, he's head over heels in love with you according to Danny. You'll be making all his dreams come true when you tell him what you've done"

"I hope so" Danielle said. "Dad will probably be torn between hugging Steve and killing him when he finally meets him but hopefully when Dad sees how happy Steve makes me then he'll understand. Besides you should be happy with my decision, with me moving to Hawaii you'll be able to see a lot more of Danny Williams if you choose to. If you like him then you could always try and have an actual relationship and see if it works. There's a lot more to life than just sex." Danielle commented mildly.

"The sex with Danny is extremely good though" Caitlin said dreamily, her eyes landing on Danielle's face. "Which reminds me, when you came into the room earlier was Danny dressed?" She asked, laughing when Danielle shook her head at her.

"The man was completely naked Catie, I had no idea where I was meant to look especially considering how good he looked. No one can ever accuse you for having bad taste in men" Danielle admitted with a wink.

"I can't believe you had a look, you have McGarrett who anyone can tell would look amazing naked. Danny's my stud muffin so keep your eyes on your own." Caitlin teased back, lightly shoving her sister.

"I'll try and keep that in mind if you promise that you will never refer to Steve as a Stud Muffin in my hearing" Danielle said dryly as she pushed herself to her feet and stretched her arms above her head before looking back at her sister. "How about you and I head downstairs, we can book the table for the meal before heading to the bar. I'm slightly behind her in the cocktail stakes and I still need to hear about what you've been doing while I'll be gone… well other than Danny that is" She said with a grin.

"You're not going to drop this are you" Caitlin asked, rolling her eyes when Danielle shook her head at her. "Great, you should focus on meeting McGarrett's team properly, they are going to be grilling you like mad tonight." Caitlin pointed out.

"They'll grill you as well, especially if they see you and Danny together."

"I'm not the one who has decided to move to Hawaii" Caitlin said as she came to her feet as well, moving round the bed towards the phone.

"Well they won't know that yet, you're the only one I've told other than David but he is my twin so…"

"So you tell each other everything, trust me I remember" Caitlin finished for her as she picked up the receiver.

"Who are you calling?" Danielle asked curiously as she moved over to the chair she had left her bag in and picked it up, shouldering it as she looked back at Caitlin.

"Calling downstairs to ask them to cancel the food they were sending up for Danny and I, there's no point now since we're heading downstairs" Caitlin answered before she turned her attention back to the phone call.

Danielle watched her for a second before turning her thoughts towards the upcoming meal.

Whatever happened with it, she had the feeling that it would be interesting.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	26. Part Twenty Six

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, David Richardson, Aston Childers. Richard Gregory and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please be aware that Steve and Danielle's vacation is covered in the story 'The Big Island' which I'm slowly working away at. When it's finished it should be read after chapter twenty two if you want to read in the correct order of things.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve checked his reflection in the mirror, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in his short sleeved black shirt and slacks before he nodded to himself, pleased with what he saw in the mirror.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Six

* * *

 **I love you more than yesterday and that's how I feel everyday**

* * *

Steve checked his reflection in the mirror, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in his short sleeved black shirt and slacks before he nodded to himself, pleased with what he saw in the mirror.

He couldn't remember a time when he had spent so much time and effort on his physical appearance, normally for a date he would just throw on a pair of cargo pants and a clean polo shirt before heading out but there was something about Danielle which made him want to put those few extra minutes of effort in, even though she has never asked him to or even mentioned his dress sense to him. It was no secret that Danielle always looked amazing even when she dressed casually that it made him want to do her justice when he was heading out to meet her. He knew people would judge him, especially once the news got out that they were in a serious relationship with each other. It was just something he needed to prepare for.

Steve ran a hand over his head, flattening his dark hair down before he left the bedroom and headed down the stairs, going through his normal routine and setting the alarm system before he walked out, locking the door behind him.

He headed over to the truck giving it a critical look and found himself wondering, not for the first time in the past two weeks, whether he should purchase a car for Danielle to use when she was on the island with him, something which would be more suitable for her to use rather than his truck. If she was going to be staying with him as much as he hoped she was then she would need a way to be able to get around the island safely herself. Pushing the thought away to muse over later he climbed into the truck and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway and taking the already familiar route which would take him to Danielle's hotel.

It took fifteen minutes to get there and to find himself a parking space in the crowded parking lot. He climbed out of the truck, looking around him with a casual look before he locked the vehicle up and headed into the hotel, automatically adjusted his course so he was heading towards the pool area where he knew from Danielle's latest text that she was sitting. He spotted her instantly, even though the place was fairly crowded, sitting at one of the tables near the back of the area with her sister seated opposite her, she was laughing at something which the other woman was saying to her, her hand curled around a bright green drink that had an umbrella sticking out from it.

Steve moved through the crowd towards her, murmuring words of apology as he brushed passed people, a wide smile crossing his face when she glanced up in his direction, her large grey eyes locking on his in a way which made his heart skip a beat.

"Steve you're here" She called out happily as she came to her feet and bridged the gap between them, instantly stepping into his arms and wrapped her own around his waist as she tilted her face back so he could lean down and kiss her. She had only been gone for two hours but it already felt like a life time to him. He lingered over the kiss, ignoring the attention they were receiving before reluctantly moving back, his eyes searching over her face, scanning her features.

"Hey love, sorry I'm slightly earlier then he said, the traffic was actually lighter than I thought it would be at this time." He told her softly, leaning back in for a second kiss, wishing that he could simply take her hand in his and drag her back to his truck, driving them home so he could make love to her for the next three days straight. Just the two of them like the past ten days had been. Danielle had already promised that it would be just the two of them together after that evening and he planned to make the most of every single moment. He wasn't going to share those last days with her with anyone.

"Trust me when I say that I don't mind you coming early Steve, as far as I'm concerned you can come early to any event which you want to" She told him, tilting her head and giving him a warm smile which he had only seen her use on him, even the smile which she gave her sister was different. She gripped his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers as she turned on the spot and led him towards the table where Caitlin was waiting for them with a half-smile on her face, giving Steve a sharp sense of Déjà vu.

"Well in that case I'll always try and make it to things early" He promised her, taking his hand back from hers so he could pull out the chair for Danielle, she shot him a smile as she lowered herself into the seat. He pushed her in, taking the seat next to her and took her hand again before focusing his attention on the brunette opposite him and smiling at her. "Evening Caitlin, how have things been?" He asked her politely.

"Everything has been fine with me Steve, what about you? Have a good time away with my sister?" She queried back, her voice taking on the same polite note as his.

"It was good, life has been never better" He told her with a nod before he turned his attention back to Danielle who was quietly sipping away at her drink, looking as though she didn't have a care in the world. "Mary texted me about an hour ago. She spoke to Kono who definitely said yes to coming, she in turn invited Chin and Danno as well so I hope you're ready to meet the team as much as you say you do because I get the feeling that all three of them are very eager to spend time with you" He warned her, stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'm more than ready to meet them sweetheart, you've talk about them so much that to be honest it kind of feel like I already know them. This is just like a formality or something" She responded with a smile, squeezing down on his hand before she continued speaking. "Besides I'm well aware of how important they are you Steve just from the way you've spoken about them. This is going to go fine, don't worry."

Steve stared at her for a moment, the simple sentiment behind her comment warming her, wondering when the last time someone who wasn't a member of his Ohana had placed his feelings first.

"We booked a table in the restaurant for tonight, we had a feeling that your team might turn up so we made sure we included them in the numbers. It gets crowded in there at this sort of time so we didn't want to risk it or rather Danni didn't want to risk it. I didn't want to miss it because we both know that your team are going to grill Danni so they can learn all about her to make sure that she is the best person for you" Caitlin said, speaking up as her eyes flickered between the two of them, a grin coming to her face when Danielle made a huffing sound as she rolled her eyes.

"Grill Danni?" Steve repeated before he laughed. "They can try but somehow I get the feeling that Danni will be more than a match for them all even if they tag team her." He commented, glancing at Caitlin as she nodded with a rueful look which told Steve that the Brunette had come up against Danielle's stubbornness before and lost. It was a side of her personality which Steve had discovered when they had gone away with each other and one which he found himself relishing. He had always like a challenge and there was no doubt in his mind that with Danielle's hidden stubborn nature and backbone of steel she would be a challenge.

"Well thank you for that vote of confidence Sweetheart" Danielle said, sounding amused as she leaned forward and kissed him, her free hand coming up to wrap round the back of his neck as she nipped at his lips, ignoring Caitlin's huff of laughter from across the table.

"Okay, okay break it up you two, not everyone here wants to see how happy and loved up the two of you are, especially when two of those people happen to be related to you." A second familiar voice said, attracting Steve's attention as he reluctantly pulled away from Danielle.

"Then don't look Mary" He replied with a shrug as she slipped into the seat beside Danielle, leaning across and giving the other woman a kiss on the cheek in welcome before focusing her attention back on her brother, a challenging light in her hazel eyes.

"Real mature response there Steve" She said dryly. "Next you'll be telling me that if I don't like it I can leave which for the record before you say it isn't going to happen because it was your girlfriend who invited me tonight and not you. This is the first time I've been able to meet one of your girlfriends so you better believe that I have years and years of pent up teasing to subject you to before I'm even remotely close to being done." She pointed out, winking at him with a smile which grew into a grin when both Danielle and Caitlin laughed at the comment.

"She's got you there Sweetheart" Danielle remarked as she took her hand away from his neck and twisted round so she could see the occupants of the table.

"For now" Steve grumbled before he smiled. "Hey Rookie, it's good to see you, you all good?" He asked, nodding at Kono as she took the seat next to Mary and grinned at him

"Hey Boss man, feels like a while since we last saw each other doesn't it. I'm all good here, no injuries or anything" She assured him, her dark eyes moving over his face critically. "You're looking all chilled and tanned, good time away on your vacation? Where did you go? Danny boy never actually said, he just said you had gone away." She commented.

"That's because Danny boy didn't know where we had gone" Steve said with another shrug. "We went to the Big Island though and it was really good. Best vacation I can remember taking" He admitted, turning to look at Danielle and sharing a smile with her.

"I bet it was" Kono replied with a wink at him before she focused her attention on Danielle. "We haven't really gotten a chance to be introduced before have we? I'm Kono Kalakaua, I work with Steve at Five O" She stated, holding her hand out towards Danielle who reached out with her own and shook it with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kono, Steve speaks really highly of you." She responded as she took her hand back. "This is my older sister Caitlin"

"Nice to meet you" Caitlin piped up with a wave as she sipped at her drink.

"So you're Steve's…" Kono probed, her voice trailing off expectantly as she stared at Danielle making it clear who her question was directed at.

"His much better other half Kono" Mary piped up before Danielle could respond, a grin on her face as she looked towards Steve who nodded his head in agreement.

"That might be the truest thing you've ever said Mary." He stated, a smile softening his words.

"Thanks I think" Mary said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey sorry we're late guys, I stopped off at Danny's place to pick him up since he's planning on doing some drinking tonight" Chin said, suddenly appearing behind Steve with Danny a step behind him. "Hey Brah, welcome back, it's good to see you looking so relaxed and well" He added, slapping his hand lightly on Steve's shoulder as he slipped into the free seat next to him while Danny took the one next to Caitlin.

"It's good to see you as well buddy and don't worry you're not late, everyone else was just early" Steve corrected before his gaze landed on his best friend. "Hey Danno, how are things?" He asked, reaching across the table and gripping Danny's hand for a moment before he pulled it away.

"Hey yourself babe" Danny replied. Steve frowned slightly, noticing the quick look his partner shot Caitlin though he noticed that neither of them said anything to the other, instead Danny looked back at Steve. "How was your time away with the lovely Danielle then?"

"We had a real good time away thanks Danno, I think it's safe to say it was exactly what we both needed and something we'll do at least once a year" Steve remarked, glancing towards Danielle who was nodding her agreement to what he was saying before she spoke up.

"I think that's something we can arrange" She stated. She seemed happy and relaxed which in turn was relaxing him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer to him.

"Shall we go and eat then now that everyone is here?" Caitlin suggested brightly into the silence, sharing a quick look with Danielle who instantly reacted by climbing to her feet.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, I can't actually remember when the last time I are today was. It must have been at the airport maybe?" She remarked, looking towards Steve with a questioning look.

"It was at the café just before we went to the airport, the one which Richard told us about" He answered as he stood up as well, wrapping his arm around her waist wanting the contact with her.

"That's the place, we need to go back there again because the food there was as good as he promised it would be" She said before she looked at the team, her eyes resting on each face for a moment while she spoke. "I've been hoping for the chance to meet you all, I've been wanting to hear some stories about Steve since according to him nothing ever goes wrong for him at work" She remarked lightly.

A silence fell after her comment, each member of the team staring at her with wide eyes before they looked at each other and began laughing, the underlying tension breaking with the sound.

"Oh I promise you Danielle that we have plenty of stories about Steve which we can share with you" Chin promised her on a laugh as he shook his head.

"We'll tell you over dinner though" Kono added. "You may need some alcohol to believe some of the things we have to tell you."

"A lot of alcohol" Danny agreed, patting Danielle's shoulder as he walked passed her.

"Don't listen to a word any of them say to you love, it's all lies, unless it's good stuff in which case it's most likely true" Steve stated with a grin as they all headed towards the door which would lead them to the restaurant. Kono's and Mary's voices mingling together happily as both of them tried to tell Danielle a different story at the same time.

He glanced towards Danielle, the warm feeling he experienced early washing over him again as he leaned down and brushed a kiss on the top of her hair.

He had a good feeling about this meal.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	27. Part Twenty Seven

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, David Richardson, Aston Childers. Richard Gregory and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Please be aware that the next chapter is the last of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danny Williams stared up at the McGarrett house from the driver seat of his Camaro and wondered not for the first time since he had woken up and decided to do this whether it was actually a good idea or not.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mention of Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Seven

* * *

 **I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you then I saw that you were not perfect**

 **and I loved you even more**

* * *

Danny Williams stared up at the McGarrett house from the driver seat of his Camaro and wondered not for the first time since he had woken up and decided to do this whether it was actually a good idea or not.

The meal the previous night had gone well with Danielle fitting in with the team as though she had always been a part of them, something which hadn't surprised Danny in the least since he had always known that the other members of the team would take to her when they finally got the chance to meet her properly. It was hard not to like the younger woman. She was funny and clearly kind hearted, not only that but she had come across as a good listener and had been able to hold a conversation with each individual member which was a talent in itself.

What had been most obvious to them all had been the fact that she was clearly head over heels in love with Steve, always touching him and listening to him in a way which had eased away the remainder of Danny's anxiety over the relationship.

He smiled as he thought back to Steve's obvious happiness and joy which he had projected throughout the meal, something which if Danny was being honest with himself had surprised him. He wasn't surprised that Steve was happy since he had seen Steve with Danielle before, what had surprised him was the fact that the other man had been so willing to drop his masks to let them all see it. Danny knew that Steve counted the team as his Ohana and that he would do anything for them but there had still been a part of Steve which had been locked away from them, a piece which they were now experiencing because of Danielle.

It was a good thing and something which he wanted to see again. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to retreat back into that shell when Danielle left for her modelling job.

Danny breathed out as he leaned back into his seat thinking about Steve's new relationship. He would be the first to admit that he had his reservations about Steve's and Danielle's relationship when he first found out about it. The pair of them had fallen so hard and fast for each other that it had been dizzying to witness and it had been clear that when it ended they would both be left heartbroken and closed off from everyone as they tried to recover from being separated from their soulmates. Danny had been determined to keep it from happening but he hadn't known how to go about doing it, anything he tried would have resulted in his best friend hating him and that was something which Danny couldn't deal with. His needed his friends, they were some of the only things on the island which made his life bearable.

It had been a blessing for him when Caitlin had told him the night before exactly what Danielle had decided to do. He could still hear the tone of awe which had come to Caitlin's voice as she told him that Danielle was giving up everything to be with Steve; her life and her steady income, all for Danny's best friend. She was giving his best friend everything which the other man had needed and wanted and was asking for nothing in return other than to be with him.

If there was anyone in his life who deserved to have that sort of love and devotion from someone then it was Steve.

Danny sighed out loud as his mind turned to Caitlin for the moment and the relationship that the two of them had somehow managed to stumble into. It had come out of nowhere, blindsiding him and leaving him reeling. He knew that she wasn't his normal type and he knew that in the end it would probably end badly and yet he hadn't been able to stop himself from getting involved, drawn to her in a way which he hadn't experienced since the early days of his relationship with Rachel.

He wanted to break down the countless of walls and defences that surrounded the brunette to see what lay beneath it. What was the real Caitlin Richardson like? Was she like her sister or were the two of them as different to each other as they were when it came to their colourings? Who was she beneath everything? Did she even remember?

"Get a grip on yourself Williams, the woman is leaving in three days and probably won't even glance back towards you. It was just a bit of fun" He said to himself, his voice loud in the otherwise silent car before he looked back towards the house, biting down on his lip for a moment before he made his decision.

Danny pushed open the car door and stepped out into the warm morning air, his eyes flickering around him automatically. It was around ten on a Saturday morning which meant that he didn't have to worry about running off for work. It also meant that Steve would be in because he had made a comment the night before how Steve and Danielle had planned to spend their remaining three days together at home. The comment had caused Danny to smile slightly, wondering whether Steve had even been aware that he had referred to his home and Danielle's home as well. Somehow he doubted it.

He made his way up the garden path and hesitated outside of the door, his eyes focusing on the handle for a moment before he lifted his hand and knocked on the wood. Normally he would have just strolled in but he doubted that Steve would want anyone doing that until Danielle was gone.

He waited a second, glancing to the side of him at Steve's front lawn, noticing absently that the grass needed a cut before the sound of approaching footsteps attracted his attention. He looked back in time to see the door open but instead of Steve's familiar tall frame greeting him, Danielle's smaller frame did.

He glanced down at her, taking in her pretty summer dress and the fact that she was barefoot before he looked back at her face and smiled. She really was a beautiful woman, he had to hand it to Steve when he did date women they were always beautiful.

"Danny, hey" She said, sounding surprised. "How are you? Steve never mentioned that you were popping round today" She remarked, taking a step back, using her hand to wave him into the house without any hesitation or annoyance at his interruption.

"Hey Danielle, sorry to disrupt your morning with Steve but would you mind if I spoke to him for a moment. I need to talk to him about something." He told her, watching as she slowly closed the door behind him before she twisted on the spot and gave him a thoughtful look for a moment. She opened her mouth as though she was about to say something but stopped, closing her mouth and smiled at him instead.

"Actually he's just popped out for a moment to get us some milk since it turns out that we forgot to pick some up on our way home yesterday. He shouldn't be out long though, he mentioned something about going to the shop a few roads away so you're welcome to wait for him if you want to?" She offered.

"Yeah, waiting for him would be good thanks Danielle" He said with a nod.

"Great, can I get you something to drink maybe? A cold or hot one maybe? We've still got a selection of juice left over from when Mary was here. She certainly liked to experiment with her cocktails" Danielle remarked, her grey eyes twinkling as she moved passed him, through the living room and into the kitchen. Danny blinked, glancing at the front door before he shrugged and followed her into the kitchen. She shot him a questioning look, clearly still waiting for his answer

"A coffee would be good if you don't mind. I need it after last night" He said ruefully, the comment causing her to laugh softly.

"You certainly did drink a lot, I've only just met Kono but even I could tell you that having a drinking competition with her was possible not the greatest of ideas" She commented before she tilted her head to the side, her eyes focusing on him. "How was Caitlin this morning when you left her? Was she alive still?" She asked.

"Feeling a little worse for wear" Danny admitted, ignoring the grin which came to her face at his comment, clearly she was well used to her sister's way. She seemed to take pity on him, remaining silent as she turned her attention back to making his coffee.

"You're not like Steve are you?" She asked suddenly, turning back to look at him. "Do you know that he puts butter in his coffee? I mean who puts coffee in their coffee, it's just weird." She confided, a tone of disgust in her voice as her nose wrinkled up.

"God no, butter belongs on toast or in a cake or cooking, it does not in any fashion belong in something you drink, especially when that something happens to be coffee. Two things go into coffee, milk and sugar or in my case just milk. That is it, putting butter in it is just so wrong on so many levels that I could still be here tomorrow and still not highlighted all the reasons why it is." He replied, his hand slashing through the air, emphasising his point.

"That's a relief" Danielle stated. "I told Steve exactly the same thing only not with so many words but it didn't make any dent in him, he merely smiled and said that I would grow to like it. There are a lot of things that I'm willing to try for Steve but putting butter in my coffee may just be a step too far." She told Danny with a shake of her head.

"I hear you hon" Danny agreed sharing a quick smile with her before she turned her attention back to his drink. Once she was finished preparing it she picked it up from the counter and held it out to him, waiting until he reached forward and took it before she spoke.

"I was sitting out on the Lanai if you want to join me out there or you're more than welcome to wait in here for Steve? I don't mind either way" She offered

"Outside sounds pretty good right now thought don't tell Steve I said that, he'll never drop it if he finds outs that maybe the sound of the waves doesn't bother me as much as I make out" Danny confessed, glancing up at her when she laughed softly at the remark.

"Your secret is safe with me Danny" She assured him before she turned and led the way out of the kitchen, moving down the wooden steps until they reached the chairs. Danielle had clearly taken the left one for her own, pushing the lower half out so she could rest her legs on it while keeping her back fairly straight. The chairs were new Danny noticed, making him wonder when exactly Steve had gotten them. Pushing the thought away as something to bring up with his best friend at a later date he took the other seat, blowing on his coffee before taking a much needed sip of it.

They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence, merely sipping at their drinks, eyes facing the ocean before Danny finally spoke.

"You going to miss it here?" He queried, turning in time to see her shoulders tense up slightly at his question. For a moment he thought she was going to ignore his remark but instead she nodded.

"More than you know" She replied quietly before sighing. "But it is what it is and there's nothing I can do about it now except… well there's nothing I can do now" She reiterated looking away from him. Danny opened her mind, struck with the sudden impulse to tell her that he knew what she was planning to do but he stopped himself at the last moment. Caitlin had been adamant that he wasn't to tell anyone what she had told him and he had given his word that he wouldn't.

He was saved from saying anything else when a familiar voice called out from the kitchen.

"Hey love, I'm back now, sorry it took me longer than I said but Chin happened to be in the shop picking up a few things and we got talking about things and about last night. Turns out that he really liked you which is a good thing. Maybe next time you're home we could invite him round for dinner or something and…" They both looked round when Steve's voice died off to see him looking between them with a frown on his face before his attention landed on Danny. "Danno what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is Grace okay?" He demanded, an undercurrent of concern to his voice which had Danny placing his coffee on the side table and coming to his feet, twisting round so he was facing Steve directly.

"It's nothing like that. Grace is fine and with her mother this weekend" Danny assured the other man. "I need to talk to you about something important and I know you didn't want anyone to interrupt you but there's… there's complications and it has to be now" He stated firmly, his attention switching away from Steve and focusing on Danielle when she spoke up.

"I think that is my cue to disappear for a while so the two of you can talk together." She said, swinging her legs off the chair and coming to her feet, picking up her mug and the thick book which Danny had missed from the table.

"Where will you be?" Steve asked her, his eyes moving over her face in a way which made Danny feel briefly like an intruder.

"Just upstairs, I'm going to grab a quick shower before later on and maybe have a little nap as well" Danielle remarked, turning to Danny and smiling at him. "If I don't see you again before I leave on Monday then it's been a pleasure meeting you Danny" She told him, stepping into his personal space and giving him a kiss on the cheek, accompanied with another flash of her smile before she turned and headed back towards the house, slowing to a stop as she passed Steve.

Danny watched as she tilted her head back, sharing a quick kiss with Steve before she disappeared into the house leaving him and Steve alone.

"Sit down Danno and pass me your mug. We've got milk now so I can add it to your coffee. Hopefully you didn't talk Danni's ears off with your view about what should and shouldn't go into a mug of coffee" He remarked as he moved towards the chairs, his hand outstretched for the mug which Danny passed over to him with a grin.

"I didn't have to because it turns out my friend that your girlfriend has the same feelings I do about what should and shouldn't go into a coffee." He replied watching as Steve sighed, his mouth twitching as though he was fighting against the urge to smirk.

"Well nobody is perfect, not even Danni" He responded, his blue eyes twinkling as he headed back into the kitchen. Danny breathed out slowly, glancing back towards the ocean as he wondered whether Steve would take the opportunity to run upstairs to see Danielle but that thought was dismissed seconds later when Steve emerged holding two mugs, one of which he passed back to Danny as he took the seat which Danielle had been in. "So what up? What brings you here then?" Steve asked, his attention focused on the chair as he adjusted it.

"How do you know that something is up?" Danny demanded instantly, deflecting the question in an effort to gather his thoughts together.

"Because you already said that there was something up" Steve responded mildly. "Something about complications and needed to speak to me? Not only that but you knew that I was planning on spending Danni's last days here alone with her and I know you got the message so for you to be here means that something has happened."

"The message you sent out was so loud and clear that they could probably read it in the space station. You made it perfectly clear for everyone to stay away from yours and Danielle's love nest until Monday at the earliest" Danny remarked.

"And yet here you are anyway" Steve remarked, turning to look at Danny with an intent look in his eyes which Danny had witnessed countless of times during their joint interrogations. It was a look which told him that Steve had picked up a scent and wouldn't let it go regardless of where it took him. "So there is clearly something wrong with you, it's not Grace because you said she was with Rachel and I'm assuming that you've spoken to her recently anyway."

"This morning" Danny confirmed "And yeah there is nothing wrong with Gracie at all. As far as she is concerned life is fantastic because she's going to get to have dinner with her idol soon enough. I guess she's at that age now where she picked someone to be like and the person she has picked was Danielle or at least it's Danielle for the moment. Who knows who she'll pick next?" Danny commented with a slight frown on his face.

"Maybe she won't pick anyone new. A lot of people pick one person and remain with that person and Danni is a good person to inspire to be like. Gracie couldn't have picked a better role model if she had tried." Steve said, a warning note to his voice.

"I'm not denying that Steve, I've met Danielle remember and I like her a lot. She's comes across as a nice, genuine person it's just what she does which is my issue. I don't want my daughter to enter into that toxic world. You only have to look at Danielle's eyes when she mentions something about it to know that she doesn't like the environment and she's clearly been affected by her time in it. Cait said as much and I know that Danielle hasn't probably said anything about it to anyone but…"

"She has actually" Steve interrupted, taking a sip of his coffee, his blue eyes fixed on Danny's. "She just haven't said anything to you about it."

"Of course she hasn't because why would she talk to me about anything like that? We barely know each other. I'm just the guy who happens to be the love of her life's best friend and her…." He froze abruptly, his mind catching up with what his mouth was saying.

"And her what exactly Danny?" Steve asked mildly as he leaned back in his seat.

Danny pulled a face, looking away from Steve and dropping his eyes to his mug, staring down at it as though it was suddenly the most interesting thing which he had seen. He didn't get why this was so hard to say, he was a single, red blooded male and Caitlin was single as well and god knew that they had both happily given their consent when their relationship had first started. There was nothing with what they were doing which was wrong in any fashion. Breathing out, Danny set his shoulders and spoke.

"I'm her sister's fuck buddy" He said, an undercurrent of bitterness coming to his voice for a moment. He braced himself and looked up at Steve surprised to see that the other man was merely watching him with a thoughtful look with a look of sympathy in his eyes. "You don't seem greatly surprised by that." Danny remarked.

"Because I'm not" Steve answered with a casual shrug.

"Why aren't you?" Danny demanded, his hand curling into a fist. "Is it because Danielle told you that Caitlin and I were messing around because if she did then that was a bitchy move especially when she said that she wouldn't say anything so I could be the one to tell you."

"Danni didn't tell me anything Danno so I think the bitchy comment is perhaps a bit unwarranted and uncalled for" Steve said, a coolness to his voice which was normally lacking.

"Maybe" Danny admitted "but if she didn't tell you then how did you know?"

"Because I'm trained to notice differences in behaviour. I know you Danny like I know the back of my hand. Did you really think I wouldn't notice the change in you?" Steve asked with a shake of his head. "How did Danni know? You said that you had spoken to her about it so did she approach you or something?"

"No" Danny said with a shake of his head. "Danielle walked in on me naked in Caitlin's room yesterday when she came to see her so she got a good eyeful of me. Well I suppose technically it was her room as well because they were sharing before you became a factor in Danielle's decisions. She sort of figured instantly what was happening. I asked her not to say anything and she said she wouldn't though I also got the impression that if you had straight out asked her then she wouldn't have lied to you."

"Thank god" Steve muttered, looking away from Danny for a moment as he twisted round and looked towards the house before his head snapped round. "Wait back up, my Danni has seen you naked?"

"Yep, she's seen all of me and she still came back to you so at least you know that she's loyal to you because I've been told by more than one source that I'm impressive naked." Danny remarked safely, his mouth curling into a smile at the look on Steve's face. "Anyway what did I do that gave it away because I thought I was being careful?"

"Maybe you were but this is me we're talking about" Steve said before he relented. "Before I went on my first date with Danni you were concerned about it. I could tell, but when you picked us up after the car broke down you seemed less concerned which wasn't like you and then suddenly you're not mentioning it at all unless you count that speech you gave in the kitchen. You haven't tried to warn her off since then or tried to convince me of all the bad things which could result in my relationship with her which is what you normally do."

"So because I decided that you were grown up enough to make your own decisions and back off of your relationship that made you think that I was sleeping with your girlfriend's older sister?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Actually the first thought which crossed my mind was that you were having a secret relationship with my sister" Steve admitted casually, as though he hadn't just dropped a bombshell in Danny's lap. "It was the only scenario I could think of which would explain why you wouldn't tell me about it. I mean don't get me wrong Danny, you're not exactly the type to go screaming out about your love life to people but you do tend to talk to me about it. If you were sleeping with my sister though then that would have explained why you were keeping quiet."

"You thought I was sleeping with Mary?" Danny repeated, his mouth falling open. "Are you mad? A few too many blows to the head maybe? There is no way that I would do that to you Steve. My brother Matt made that mistake once and I saw it tear him and his best friend apart. There would be no way that I would risk our friendship or partnership for that." He promised, relieved when Steve merely nodded at him.

"That's what Danni said as well when I spoke to her about it when we were away" Steve admitted. "It was only last night at the meal when I put two and two together and realised that you were dating Caitlin though looking back there were more than enough clues to tell me beforehand. Take the fact that you call her Cait, something which according to Danni only her very close friends or family do, everyone else, myself included by the way, call her Caitlin."

"Like you call Danielle, Danni" Danny said, reaching up at pinching the bridge of his nose when Steve nodded at him.

"Exactly the same, I bet you wouldn't dream of calling Danielle, Danni unless she told you to right?" Steve said, smiling when Danny shook her head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't" He admitted. "If you knew then why didn't you say something last night, you could have pulled me to one side or something, no one would have thought it was suspicious or anything."

"Because we were with the others and it was pretty clear for whatever reason that you're keeping your relationship with Caitlin a secret and I can respect that. I figured that when the time was right then you would tell me yourself. I mean that's why you're here now right? To talk about it?" Steve queried.

"Yeah" Danny said, slumping back in his chair and tilting his head to the side so he could still see Steve. "How are you doing it?" He asked, going on to clarify when Steve shot him a questioning look. "Danielle and Cait are both leaving in three days and god only knows when they will be back. I've got so many thoughts running though my head about everything that I feel like it's going to explode but you're just sitting there calmly, sipping your coffee as though your soulmate isn't about to leave you behind to do a fashion show in Paris."

"What would you like me to do Danny? Tell her that she can't go and that she had to break the commitment which has been in place long before I came into her life." Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. "The fact is Danny that I don't have a choice but to accept it so there is no point in kicking up a fuss and ruining our last days together. She will coming back to me Danno, you just need to trust me on that because you don't know her the way I do. Behind that sweet disposition is a backbone of steel. Danni is committed to me and committed to our relationship. She won't anything stand in the way of us being together and neither will I. The only real difference is that she will have a pretty smile on her face as she does it. If I try and make someone like Danni do what I want then I will lose her and that's not something I am willing to even contemplate. People have been telling her and Caitlin what to do their whole lives, I'm not going to become another person who does that. The only way to keep her is to let her go and do what she needs to do and hold onto the knowledge that she loves me and will come back to me."

"You mean come back to you like Cath does?" Danny couldn't help but ask, wincing slightly when Steve merely sighed and gave him a look which bordered on pitying.

"I'll tell you the same thing which I told Mary when she made a similar point to me Danno" Steve stated. "If you think that what Danni and I share with each other is anything like the relationship that Cath and I did then you clearly needed to get your eyes tested and since I'm such a great friend to you I'll even pay for it myself." He offered, laughing when Danny gave him the finger in response. "Cath and Danni are completely different to each other. Cath loved me as her friend, someone who she could scratch an itch with when the urge struck her. We had fun together and some good time in the bedroom but for her I was always just a friend and she was the same for me. When she wasn't here it didn't bother me, my life went on without any disruptions."

"And Danielle?" Danny prompted when Steve fell silent for a moment.

"Danni loves me Danno, as in she really loves me for me" Steve replied, a tone of awe coming to his voice which Danny had never heard before from the other man. "She doesn't want me because of what I can do for her, she doesn't need my help with something she's working on, and she doesn't need me to offer her a job or to give her money or help take out someone in her life. She needs none of that, she's with me because she's wants to be with me and spend time with me. That's something I've never had before and it's something which I know I will never have again. I love Cath as a friend, I still do but Danni… well the word love doesn't even come close to describing how I feel about her. Danni is everything I've ever dreamed for and for some reason she's here with me and she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. Knowing that, how can you even compare the two of them?" He asked Danny, a serious look on his face as he waited for Danny to answer.

Danny swallowed hard, taking a moment to compose himself before she spoke.

"I guess you can't"

"And I know that you and everyone else thinks that we're moving too fast and everything is too soon and I understand, I really do but what you need to understand buddy is that this is it for me. I've spent my whole life searching for Danni and now that I have her I won't lose her. So if her going off to do Paris fashion week is what she needs to do then so be it. I'll be waiting right here for when she returns to me."

They sat in silence for a short while before Danny laughed softly to himself and shook his head.

"Are you sure that you're the real Steve McGarrett and not an imposter because I don't think in all the time I've known you that I heard you talk so much, especially since you're talking about you feelings. Danielle has really done a number on you hasn't she?" He remarked, reaching across the gap between them and smacking the back of his hand against Steve's bicep. "All jokes aside I'm happy for you man, you deserve to be happy though if you tell the others what I said then I will deny it."

"Noted and the same goes to you, what I've said here is between the two of us, I do have a reputation at work to keep up with." Steve said, rolling his eyes when Danny laughed.

"Hate to tell you buddy but I think that reputation with the team went out of the window when they saw you with Danielle yesterday. Pretty sure I heard Kono refer to you as a big old teddy bear." Danny stated, grinning when Steve groaned at the comment.

"Great" He said on a sigh before he turned serious. "Why are you referring to yourself as a fuck buddy for Caitlin?" He queried with a frown.

"Because what we have together is just a holiday romance, that's all." Danny replied with a shrug, downing half of his coffee in one go.

"Is that what she told you?" Steve asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"No" Danny admitted. "But it's not like we've sat down and discussed what this is either."

"Well maybe it's time you did then" Steve pointed out reasonably. "Come on Danny, we both know that you wouldn't be here right now if this was casual for you so go and find her and talk to her about it. You never know there's a chance that she may feel the same way, especially if it's been going on as long as my relationship has been going on with Danni because I know from a very reliable source that Caitlin's holiday flings never ever last longer than four days before she moves on."

"Why would she feel the same way? Let's look at the broad picture Steve. I'm just a Detective who lives in Hawaii with a bitter divorce in my past and a daughter I don't get to see half as much as I should while Cait is a supermodel who travels the world and can have her pick of any man she wants." Danny retorted.

"And I'm just a reserved Navy Seal with more enemies and emotional baggage weighing me down then you can imagine but that hasn't stopped Danni from choosing me or loving me. You aren't going to know how Caitlin feels unless you get off your ass, head back to the hotel which knowing you, you left her at and ask her. You're a lot of things buddy both good and bad but you have never been a coward who backs down from things so don't start now." Steve told him.

Danny nodded slowly, knowing that Steve's words made sense. He knew what he was getting into when he decided to start this with Caitlin, now he needed to know where he stood and whether she was on the same page as he was.

"You're just telling me all this stuff because you want me out of your house don't you." Danny joked after a few moment grinning when Steve nodded at him with a click of his fingers.

"Congrats Danno, you've managed to see right through me and my cunning plan." The brunette responded blandly.

Danny shook his head with a laugh, feeling better as he came to his feet and took his empty mug into the kitchen, placing it beside the sink aware of Steve following him into the room. He glanced towards the other man, waiting until their eyes met before he spoke seriously.

"Thank you Steve, I really appreciate it."

"That's what partners are for or at least that's what one annoying blond guy in my life keeps telling me" Steve replied with a warm smile that belied his joke before he turned serious again. "If things don't go the way you hope Danny then come back here. I would rather you did that then to head back to that rat infested apartment that you like to call home. Danielle would understand and it wouldn't bother her." He stated confidently.

"Well she had seen me naked so it's not like we have any secrets anymore" Danny remarked with a nod of his head. "I'll let you know how it goes and if it does go badly then maybe I'll take you up on your offer" Danny said as he moved out of the kitchen and through the rooms until he was standing beside the front door. "You know we should go out and have a beer on Monday night to cheers ourselves up, we may need it" Danny suggested, pleased when Steve instantly nodded.

"Sounds like a plan but I'm going to pick the place" He said

"What are you talking about? You always pick the place, this was my idea so I should be the one who gets to pick the location" Danny scoffed, rolling his eyes when Steve shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest with a stubborn look. "We'll discuss this later so don't think that it is over Steven" He told Steve as he jabbed his finger in the other man's direction. "Bye Danielle, thanks for the coffee" He called out, smiling when he heard her voice float down from the upper level to him.

"Bye Danny, have a good day"

"Good luck" Steve said to him, reaching out and dropping his hand on his shoulder and squeezing down on it. "From what I've heard I don't think you have anything to worry about" He confided as he took his hand back.

Danny nodded, sparing the other man another smile before he turned and opened the door, stepping out of the house and heading down the path towards his car filled with determination.

One way or another, he had to find out where he stood.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	28. Part Twenty Eight

Love at First Sight

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, David Richardson, Aston Childers. Richard Gregory and Francesco Riviera do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the last chapter for you.**

 **Thank you very much to everyone who has taken the time to read the story. An especially big thank you goes out to everyone who took the time to review or favourite or follow the story. It makes all the effort which goes into the story worthwhile.**

 **Although this portion of the saga is completed there are four planned stories:**

 **'The Big Island' will follow Steve and Danni during their vacation, Then there will be an one shot about the meal with the team, a collection of snippets is due and of course there is 'Aloha' which is the direct sequel to this story.**

 **Hopefully I'll see you guys there.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the final chapter!**

Official Summary

 **Love at first sight had never been easy but it's especially difficult when you come from two completely different worlds. Can Steve and Danni overcome the challenges in front of them or are they destined to lose the best thing which had happened to them? (McDanni, female Danni but featuring male Danny as well)**

Chapter Summary

 **"So, we're finally here then at the last day"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Eight

* * *

 **And suddenly you were my everything.**

* * *

"So, we're finally here then at the last day"

Danielle nodded slowly in response to Steve's comment, not trusting her voice not to break and reveal all the turmoil which was playing havoc with her insides. She tightened her grip on the arm wrapped around her, wishing that she could simply stay exactly where she was, cocooned in her love's arms without a care in the world.

Knowing that the next time she closed her eyes he wouldn't be there was a bitter pill to swallow even as she wondered how she would manage to sleep without his presence beside her.

She felt him shift beside her but he remained quiet leaving the bedroom heavy with everything that they weren't saying, or rather which they couldn't say.

Danielle let out a breathe as she wriggled round in his arms, tilting her head back to give her a view of his face. What she saw made her almost wince, a sharp stab of pain in her gut causing the air to catch in her throat for a moment before she focused. The expression on his face was unreadable as he stare up at the ceiling. If it wasn't for the warm arm around her waist and the fact that she could see and feel his chest moving up and down then she could have mistaken him for a realistic marble statue.

"What time do you have to be at the airport today?" He asked her suddenly, breaking the silence, the hand resting on the small of her back finally moving as his thumb began to idly stoke the skin there.

"The flight for LA takes off at eleven thirty so I need to be there around nine thirty so I can get checked in. I have to meet Cait there as well and she's bound to want a cup of coffee before we board the plane." Danielle answered, glancing over her shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. She frowned slightly before she began to speak again. "It's five to seven now so we still have time especially since I packed everything last night."

"Yeah" Steve said with a nod, a shuttered look coming to his eyes which caused her heart to twist painfully at the knowledge that she had placed that look on his face.

For a moment she stared at him before she pushed herself up into a sitting position, ignoring the startled look he shot her in response.

"There's something which we need to speak about, something which I've been putting off" She admitted as she reached up and pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Right" Steve responded guardedly as he came up into a seated position as well, the sheet pooling in his lap. "What is it?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since we met, maybe even some thinking before we did, it's all I seem to be doing" She said on a sigh.

"What have you been thinking about?" He asked her after a pause.

"About us, about me, about my family, I've been thinking about everything." She replied.

"That's a lot to think about" Steve remarked softly as he reached up and gripped the back of his neck.

"It has been" She agreed before continuing. "You know I genuinely thought that I was content with my life, perhaps not overwhelmingly happy but still content and then a lot happened and the next thing I know I'm in Hawaii and I realised that actually I'm not content or happy with what I'm doing and I think that I haven't been for a while. I just never allowed myself to think too deeply about it but now I have and I've decided that it's time to make a change and so I'm… I'm retiring from the modelling world Steve" She told him, watching his expression closely.

"Retiring?" Steve repeated, his voice coming out hushed.

"That's right" She confirmed with a nod. "I won't be able to retire immediately due to how long some of my commitments and jobs have been booked for like the fashion weeks but my manager has managed to sweet talk the majority of my clients who hired me to move the shoots to Hawaii where I'm planning on being based full time." She stated, continuing on in a hurry when she saw his eyes widen. "I know I should have mentioned something sooner to you but I couldn't say anything until I was positive in my mind that I was making the best decision for me. The last thing I wanted was to build up your hope only to knock it down again if it fell through for some reason."

"And you're telling me now because…" Steve asked, his voice trailing off.

"Because everything is now in place and I'll be making the official announcement about my retirement next week." She responded.

"So what will you do instead?" He queried.

"Well if you'll have me then I was going to move out here to Hawaii. I'm not sure about a lot at the moment but what I am sure about is the fact that I want to be with you. I didn't want to assume thing so I was going to start looking at somewhere to live nearby. If you don't want this though Steve then please tell me now, you won't hurt my feelings by being honest but…" her sentence ended abruptly when Steve urged forward, his mouth covering hers in a kiss which sent her flying backwards onto the mattress. Not that she cared, focusing her attention on Steve's mouth and hands.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around her neck, a moan escaping when his hands gently skirted up her body before he pulled back with a reluctance which would have been flattering at any other time but which now just increased her frustration.

"Danni, my Danni" He murmured, his large hand cupping her face, tipping it back slightly so he could look into her eyes as he continued speaking. "This house is our house. It has been since you spent the first night here and I woke with you in my arms. If you're in Hawaii then I want you here with me, I don't care how long the visit it for. You belong here with me." He stated, his voice full of conviction as he leaned down again and kissed her. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked, his breath skating across her mouth making her shiver.

"I love you too" She answered, dragging her fingertips to his hair and stroking the soft strands beneath the pads. Her heart soaring at the wide smile which came to his face at her words though she was left to wonder when the last time someone had said those words to him was.

"So how would this work? With your job and you being here?" He questioned, rolling off of her so he was on his back again, he tugged her over, holding her close enough to him that she was plastered against his side, her hand coming up to rest over his heart.

"Well I'll be gone initially for two to three months, after that time I would be back and could settle here. There may be the odd job here and there that I would have to go and do but I said before the majority of the clients have already agreed to move the shoot location to here. We should be thankful that the place you live is so beautiful." She said with a soft laugh.

"How many more jobs do you have?" He queried thoughtfully.

"Enough to keep me busy. I'll have modelling work for the next year and a half but I won't be accepting any more jobs so once the previously agreed ones are done and dusted than I'm out."

"That's going to leave you with a lot of spare time at first Danni" Steve commented thoughtfully, "What would you want to do instead."

"What do I want other than you?" She remarked in surprise, ignoring the grin which came to his face at her words. "Well, it sounds ridiculous but I've always wanted to open up a bakery since I was a kid. Baking has always been one of my favourite things to do so I may start looking into potential places to buy. I've hardly spent any of my wages from my jobs so we won't be hard up for money"

"We'll buy the place together love" Steve corrected.

"Yeah?" She said, pushing herself up slightly so she could see his face again. "You want to do this with me?" She asked, smiling when he instantly nodded in response.

"You're stuck with me now Danni, well me and the rest of the Ohana because they'll be thrilled when they find out that you're coming back to the island for good. I wasn't kidding with you when I said that the members of my team really liked you. Even Mary think that you're the best thing which has happened to me in a long time so I have no doubt that we'll be seeing her here at the house a lot more so she can hang out with you" He remarked with a shake of his head.

"I like your sister and your team so it won't bother me" She replied with a shrug.

A comfortable silence fell between them which was broken again by Steve.

"We'll have to start planning our wedding soon Danni. I think that a quiet one would be best for us. The last thing we want is for it to turn into some kind of media circus. We should limit it to friends and close family members only" He stated, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown. "If you're going to be gone for two to three months clearing things up then that will give us time to start looking into prices and get things rolling. I'm assuming we're marry here in Hawaii so I can start looking at venues and choose my best man. The after party can easily be held here at the house. We can even marry here if you wanted unless you wanted to be married in a church?"

Danni blinked, closing her mouth with an effort when she realised that Steve was asking her a direct question.

"I might be wrong and feel free to correct me if I am but aren't you meant to ask me to marry you first?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow at the embarrassed look which crossed his features. "I'm expecting an romantic proposal of some kind before we start looking at venues but I guess if you wanted to look into who you wanted as your best man then that wouldn't be such a terrible thing to do" She remarked as she brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "As for where I want to get married, well I'll give it some thought and get back to you. It is a big decision after all."

"One of the biggest" Steve confirmed. "I just want our wedding day to be perfect for you Danni"

"You mean perfect for us" She corrected with another kiss before she rolled away from him, out of the bed and landed on her feet. "Now let's get up so I can make it to the airport on time. The last thing I want is to send the whole flight to LA listening to my sister complain about my timekeeping abilities" She stated heading towards the bathroom, a small smile coming to her face when she heard the thump which indicated that Steve was following her.

The feeling of unease and sadness was gone leaving her feeling hopeful and content.

This wasn't really goodbye after all

It was simply the beginning.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
